


西柏林的陌生人

by vallennox



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cold War, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 102,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22065958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vallennox/pseuds/vallennox
Summary: 1952-1961，柏林冷战往事一位短暂到访的陌生人，一只麻雀，一堵即将分割世界的墙
Comments: 54
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

西柏林警察带他去看尸体的时候，天已经快亮了。法医正要回家，这个倒霉鬼是在下班前被拦住，拎到现场去做检查的，又累又暴躁，不想多说话。时间是凌晨4点47分，当值的警官非常负责任，再小的疑点都记下来，从不弄丢证据，也许这就是为什么他多年来都升不上去。可惜他没有记下安德烈看见被害人的时候说了什么，应该是“唉”。面对死去的外勤、折断的铅笔尖、核灾难和过路汽车溅起的脏水，安德烈都会统一评价“唉”。比起灾祸，他更怕麻烦。

年轻的死者总共中了两枪，第一枪在后颈，第二枪在脑后，近距离射击，子弹的射出伤口如此大，鼻子以下成了一团掺杂碎骨的血肉，已经难以辨认样貌。染血的衣物都被脱下来了，陈列在一边，口袋里的东西也被警官掏了出来，一一记录在案。粗呢外套左口袋，打了孔的电车票一张，右侧衣袋有些烟丝碎末，一盒火柴；裤袋，左边有钱包，夹着四张钞票，右边空着。尸体的双手都没有饰品，也没有戒指或手表留下的痕迹。鞋是东德工人常穿的那种，深棕色，污渍斑斑，鞋底结了一层泥壳，好像他在淤泥里跋涉过。

“是你的人吗？”警察问。他是个从各方面来说都长得很方正的中年人，额头因为出汗而在灯泡下发亮。

“是我的人。”安德烈绕到尸体另一边，弯腰审视子弹穿出脖子造成的巨大创口，离得有点近了，警官不由得皱起鼻子。

“你的人叫什么名字？”

“没有名字。”安德烈直起腰，碰了碰帽檐，向门口走去。那个柏林警察两步跨过来，抓住他的肩膀：“你去哪里？”

“回家喝酒，睡觉。你指望我留在这里主持弥撒吗？”

“去你的回家喝酒，我不管你认识上面什么人，有个死人出现在我的辖区里，你不能随便敷衍我。”

“我当然能。”安德烈温和地回答，侧过身，让对方的手从肩膀上滑下去，“谢谢你，警官，抱歉占用你的时间。”

没人拦住他。安德烈推开门，走下短短几级楼梯，点了支烟。五点钟了，天还是没亮，路灯却熄灭了。教堂的钟声像漆黑的沥青，顺着钟塔淌到街道上。安德烈加快了脚步，像是怕踩到这些缓慢流动的低沉声音。稍早前下过雨，凹凸不平的马路布满水坑。他钻进小巷里，往东走了一段，从另一条散发着下水道气味的小路绕回来，往法国占领区边界走去，过了几分钟，又换了个方向，假装停下来系鞋带，借助旁边的商店橱窗观察空荡荡的街道，没有动静。苏联人把这叫作“干洗完毕”，用美国人的话来说，他已经“黑了”，没人跟踪他。

一家面包店亮起了灯，向那点光亮走去，潜入阴影里，推开一扇木门，走上弯曲的楼梯。楼梯间上方亮着一盏积尘的灯泡，左右两边各有一扇门，木头做的，只安装了一个锁，普通人家的大门。他摸出钥匙，打开左边的那扇，轻手轻脚溜了进去。

这不是他第一次为死去的男孩们“打扫”，熟练并不等同于心里好受。安德烈从大衣口袋里掏出羊皮手套，戴上，有条不紊地检查了小公寓的每个角落，首先取走护照、支票本、信件和收据，再检查床垫下面、衣柜后面和浴室橱柜。这头小山羊生前不爱阅读，整间公寓里就丢着一本沾了咖啡渍的小说，封面盖着图书馆的印章，粘在末页的借阅记录表明，这本书早在七个月前就该归还了。安德烈仔细地翻了一遍书本，确保里面没有任何引人警觉的蛛丝马迹。窗台的盆栽下面压着一张发黄变皱的明信片，没有邮戳，背面涂着些意义不明的数字和赛马术语，那是羊群和伦敦沟通用的密码。安德烈把明信片揉成一团，塞进大衣口袋里。等苏联人派斯塔西猎狗偷偷摸摸嗅到这里来的时候，除了橱柜里的半盒发霉的饼干，什么有用的东西都不会找到。

没人看见他下楼。面包店开了一扇小气窗，飘散出暖乎乎的黄油香味。证件和纸张把口袋塞得鼓鼓囊囊，但并不重，好像外勤的一生，轻飘。 飘的，无足轻重，小得足以放进口袋。他到河边去烧掉这一切，用手掌护着火柴，点燃在清晨的寒风里颤抖的薄纸。河流在不远处窃窃私语，拍打开裂的石阶，火焰从下往上卷起，啃噬层层叠叠的纸张，烧尽了姓名和年月之后就衰弱下去，熄灭。他摘下帽子，低头在那里站了一会儿，既是神父，又是唯一的吊唁者。远处传来水鸟扑翅的微弱声音，鸟儿贴着水面滑翔，没入晨雾。

他戴好帽子，用靴底把灰烬扫入斯普雷河，动身去找公共电话。硬币刚好够，安德烈拨了号码，想象着铃声在伦敦的一个沉闷的办公室里响起，一声，两声，夜班情报官连滚带爬地从档案柜后面的小行军床上起来，冲向电话。安德烈对着话筒呼了一口气，斟酌措辞，他会先开一个关于值夜班的玩笑，接着再讲不好听的实话：他失败了。这就是柏林给他的礼物，失败和死亡。

——

他很少失败。他是三个“牧羊人”之中的其中一个，也是唯一一个不在英国本土出生的。没人说得清楚安德烈的产地和具体品种，每个部门都有一套不同的理论，其中一半是时隔多年后才提出的，特别行动处说他是奥地利人，战前跟着犹太母亲借道西班牙逃过来的；苏联司背后叫他“法棍”，富有信心地表示他是一个法国面包师和一个斯洛伐克移民的孩子，甚至拿得出面包店的地址，那栋建筑物七十年代被拆了，今天已经无从考证苏联司的说法，再说，苏联司也不存在了。通讯处自始至终蒙在鼓里，以为他是个专门摆弄窃听器的电工。五处永远怀疑他是苏联间谍，因为没有确凿证据，只能小声咕哝，不敢大声指控。档案室的老警卫坚称安德烈的真名是平平无奇的“詹姆”，其实是个出身臭水沟的伦敦孤儿，但没人把警卫的话当真。他老了，一天里有十八个小时在打瞌睡，而且大轰炸的时候被德国人的高爆弹震聋了右耳，即使有人砸碎窗户爬进来也不一定听得见，上头纯粹是出于同情才让他留下的。

两个解释。一，安德烈是某种远东的异教神，天然呈现出不同的面貌，每一张面孔都是真的。二，这人是个被害妄想症患者，一条被咬断过尾巴的变色龙，就算在自家阵营里，也不敢露出真正的颜色。他说英语的时候带着口音，法语也是，德语和俄语也一样，仿佛他从未真正属于哪个地方，从未拥有过真正的母语。

能够确定的是，他在战争爆发前就到这个负隅顽抗的小岛上来了，十多岁，尚未入行，不懂得隐藏自己的身份，留下了一串擦不掉的脚印：海关记录，地址注册表，中学入学登记，体检单。安德烈辍学加入皇家工程兵的时候才十八岁，服役记录表明他在1948年和空军一起去了柏林，负责给基地铺电线，这一年之后所有书面痕迹都神秘消失了，他好像进入了一段长长的漆黑隧道，从四十年代延伸到五十年代，从另一头冒出来的时候已经是军情六处的“牧羊人”，手里牢牢牵着东欧的羊群。

羊群是个不祥的比喻，只有坐办公室的蠢货才会想出这种代号。安德烈粗略把世界分成两个部分，“坐办公室的”，和“在外面的”，大部分问题都是前者制造的，后者被迫帮他们擦屁股。发现尸体之后的第四十七小时，坐在宽街54号五楼隔音室不甚舒适的木椅子上，安德烈心里转着的也是这个念头，像一小片茶叶，漂浮在缓慢升高的液态焦虑里。 _坐办公室的家伙都不知道羊群最终的命运是什么吗？_

“他死了吗？”

提问的是美国人，安德烈没有看他，转而审视上司的脸。特别行动处处长西奥多·霍恩斯比是个说话轻声细气的伦敦人，四十七岁，鬓角灰白，戴着款式老旧的玳瑁边眼镜，看上去更像个逆来顺受的数学老师，缺乏任何能让人联想到“间谍”的特征。霍恩斯比参加过两次大战，1940年被选入新鲜创立的特别行动局[1]，多次带队空降到法国和比利时执行爆破任务。就是这只老鸟把安德烈招募进来的，他是为数不多能管束住安德烈的人，主要因为霍恩斯比在加入办公室之前，也曾经是个“在外面的人”。

接近午夜了，霍恩斯比的领带依然没有松开的迹象。旁边的美国人早就脱了外套，丢在会议桌上，袖子挽到手肘。中情局来的野蛮人，呼吸里带着浓烈的烟草味，他抽卷烟，门牙和右手手指被染黄了。

“所以？他死了吗？”美国人又问了一次。

安德烈的目光转向美国人，侧了侧头：“我不知道别的地方是怎样的，但在我们这边，被子弹打烂脑袋一般会导致死亡，麦卡伦先生。”

“确定不是抢劫？或者其他意外？”

“钱包还在。中了两枪，先是脖子，再到后脑勺，确保他死得透彻。看起来像斯塔西的手法，而且他们就是想让我们看出来。”

“那些狗娘养的是怎么知道的？”

“我暂时没法回答这个问题，麦卡伦先生。”

“那你整天在柏林捣鼓什么呢？”

安德烈冲他微笑，略微抬起下巴，像条准备攻击的蛇，“要是中情局也有人在柏林，不就知道了吗？”

霍恩斯比原本在琢磨手里的铅笔，现在抬起头来，冲安德烈皱起眉头，每当他觉得安德烈需要管教的时候就会这样皱眉。美国人看起来不高兴了，因为他和安德烈都清楚中情局在东柏林没有可靠的线人，至今不得不倚靠六处的人脉。表面上中情局和军情六处平起平坐，但这种“特殊关系”正在逐渐变质，旧世界早已破产，新大陆则是有钱的表弟。

“先想想怎么补救。”霍恩斯比一整晚只说了五句话，这是第五句，“有没有‘相关人士’需要打发？父母？妻子？情人？”

“父母去世了，有个弟弟，不怎么来往，应该不是问题。”

“我们还有别的信息来源可以替换吗？”

“这可不是换轮胎，一个坏了就拿个新的上去。我需要从零开始物色新的‘羊羔’，不知道要花多久。”

“‘不知道要多久’。”美国人嘲讽地重复了一遍，安德烈假装听不见。没有人再说话，寂静缓慢膨胀，顶着隔音室的四面厚重墙壁。美国人身后一块装饰板破了一角，露出底下用于阻断无线电的铅板和铁网。这些木质饰板本来是要模仿乡村俱乐部，给隔音室增添一些柔和气氛的，可惜损坏速度比想象中快，现在看来只剩欲盖弥彰的荒谬。

“他说得对，这是需要耐性的工作。”霍恩斯比开口，用手里的铅笔轻轻敲打桌面，“回去睡一会，明天休息一天，后天回柏林，着手招募新线人，‘秒表’计划启动之前我们一定得在东柏林司令部安置眼睛和耳朵。”行动处处长转向美国人，后者点点头，看起来不打算补充什么了。安德烈拿起帽子，起身离开，椅腿嘎吱刮过地面。美国人用指节敲了敲桌子，安德烈停住脚步，回过头，没有掩饰自己的不耐烦。

“顺便找出是谁干掉了我们的人，知道吗，德国佬？不摸清楚漏水的地方在哪里，什么都不能开始。”

安德烈没有理会那个错误的蔑称，离开了隔音室，放弃了嘎嘎作响的旧电梯，走楼梯下去。外面在下雨，夜班警卫替他推开门的时候，浸透水汽的冷风擦过脸颊。他走过了一条街，离总部足够远，才着手捕捉行踪飘忽的伦敦计程车。快凌晨一点了，路灯把他的影子拖得很长，两个醉汉互相搀扶着走了过去，撞上垃圾桶，两人都倒在地上，躺在被雨水沾湿的水泥路上，对着夜空咒骂。安德烈移开目光。

一辆黑色计程车窜过前一个街口，没看见他高高扬起的手臂。这位刚从郊野里跋涉回来的牧羊人叹了口气，压低帽檐，设法躲开无孔不入的雨滴，双手插进大衣口袋里，背对着圣詹姆斯公园，沿着冷风飕飕的街道向东南走去，天亮之前他应该能到家，终于能喝上那杯从柏林的停尸房就开始渴望着的威士忌了。

——

你已经发现了，直到这里我都叫他安德烈，尽管这不是他的真名。我习惯了这个名字，我和他在柏林认识的时候，他用的就是这个名字，在他的许多面孔里，这是他选择向我展示的第一个侧面，第一印象总是很难改变的。在这个故事里，我还是继续把这位短暂到访柏林的陌生人叫作安德烈。

这也是你的故事，毕竟你很快会成为我，而我是他，最终，我希望，你也会变成他。

注[1] 二战早期由丘吉尔创立，即后来的军情六处，“军情六处”这个名字是SIS众多名字中的一个，也是最广为人知的，直到今天还在用。


	2. Chapter 2

1952年的柏林，情报既值钱，又不值钱。满街都是，字面意义上的。墙再过九年才会建起来，轻轨和地铁连通东西柏林，谁都能在四个占领区之间轻松往来。咖啡厅里挤满了兜售小道消息的可疑家伙，只要付钱，他们就是英国的可靠密探，要是克格勃宣布加价，他们马上变成苏维埃的忠实盟友，他们也乐意为法国、波兰、意大利和东德服务，取决于今天打开钱包的是谁。这些人卖的多数是垃圾，有时候外勤们急于凑数，会买些真假不明的闲言碎语来应付上级。安德烈就在这种地方狩猎，固定在两个地点撒网，一个是开在美苏占领区边界的“科隆”咖啡店，另一个是法国占领区深处的“麻雀”咖啡店。他对待价而沽的小道消息不感兴趣，他想要的是人，向来都是。

其他阵营的情报官显然也有同样的主意。“科隆”咖啡店是英国、美国和法国间谍的传统领地。安德烈的苏联同行更偏爱“麻雀”咖啡店，通常是一个人来，坐在靠近厨房门的那张仿三十年代剧场招贴画下面看报纸。这个俄罗斯人表面上在东柏林经营一家玻璃工艺品店，实际上是克格勃的常驻特工，工作名是“科里亚”，军情六处给他的绰号是“水晶”，三十三岁，看起来比实际年龄年轻，1949年来的柏林，在这里躲过了斯大林时代最后的风暴。这位“科里亚”未婚，喜欢长跑，不抽烟，但是喝酒，曾经和一个捷克姑娘同居，不过在莫斯科中心的干预下分手了。安德烈知道这一切，完全得益于军情六处柏林站整理的档案和监视报告，可以肯定克格勃也专门为安德烈单独设置了一个类似的文件夹，塞满用长焦镜头偷拍的照片和枯燥的监视记录，“目标早上8时进入面包店，8时07分走出上述面包店”，“目标常于周二17:00-19:00时出现在斯皮特马克地铁站附近”，诸如此类。“水晶”和安德烈几乎从未交谈，每次见面都非常礼貌，点头，微笑，轮流为对方的咖啡付账，好像一对曾经亲密、却因为多年积怨而再不来往的朋友。在柏林这么拥挤的地方，所有人都小心翼翼地维持着友好共存的关系，免得擦出火花，引燃堆积在舞台下面的炸药。

安德烈等的人来了，一个戴贝雷帽的高个子，穿着一件毛呢外套，剪裁精致，但已经很旧了，手肘处有块补丁，尽力选了最接近原本颜色的布料，但还是很突兀。这个男人并没有走进咖啡店，而是在落地窗外路过，站了两三分钟，抽完了一支烟，到路对面的报摊去买了一份《新德国》，走了。这是可以见面的信号。安德烈等了五分钟，结账离开，科里亚坐在原处没动，目光一直粘在他背上。

有人在跟踪他，当然有了，安德烈在柏林永远都有尾巴，这无所谓，在路上就能甩掉。戴贝雷帽的人大步走进地铁站，安德烈走向轻轨。他们会在火车总站见面，要是苏联人还跟着，那就下来，步行到波茨坦广场。如果戴贝雷帽的人手上的报纸不见了，这意味着他认为情况过于危险，会面取消。

两人夹在稀疏的旅客里，前后走出火车站，戴贝雷帽的男人腋下仍然夹着卷起的报纸，匆匆走向河岸，消失不见。安德烈慢慢穿过车站前的广场，那里空旷荒芜，零零碎碎散落着用途不明的壕沟和草率补上的弹坑，水泥已经开裂凹陷，中间有一汪肮脏的积水，湿漉漉的车辙在泥里互相交错。七年前，盟军的B-17轰炸机曾经从这里飞过，掷下燃烧弹。安德烈抬起头，双手插在口袋里，盯着灰蒙蒙的天空看，直到路过的人们不停投来疑惑的目光，才继续往前走。

河边丢弃着更多砖块和折弯的钢筋，在胜利日前后的混乱里，为了快速给车队开路，士兵都草草把瓦砾铲到一边了事，它们就这么留在原处，被野草覆盖，无人负责。戴贝雷帽的男人坐在唯一一张存活的长椅上看报纸，安德烈在他旁边坐下，看着河水轻轻拍打淤泥。对岸有个母亲推着婴儿车慢慢走过，绑在把手上的蓝色缎带随风摇摆。

“下午好，君特。”

“他死了，是吗？汉斯暴露了。”

安德烈闭上眼睛，数了两秒，再睁开。可以预见接下来的几个月里他会反复被问类似的问题。这位名叫君特的线人在斯塔西工作，能从不止一个途径打听到小山羊的死讯，没必要撒谎，“是的，但是——”

“我不干了。”

“我完全理解你的感觉，君特，但让我们先——”

“我退出，就这样。我同意帮你的时候就说过了，我只想赚点外快，没打算挨子弹。”

“非常合理的想法，君特，我和你一样震惊，也很难过，不如休息两个星期，我们再谈下一步。”

“没有下一步。我本来不应该再和你见面的。”他按了按帽子，尽管风并不大，“听着，我挺喜欢你的，也不讨厌英国人。我只是不能继续冒险了，我妻子下个月就要生了，你明白吗？你们不见得会替我照顾她。”

他是对的，所以安德烈没有说话。过了五分钟，焦灼不安的斯塔西军官站了起来，急着离开。安德烈轻轻叫了一声他的名字，对方站住了，可能已经猜到情报官想问什么，这个问题从两人见面开始就一直悬在半空中，现在是掉下来的时候了。

“你知道是谁对汉斯下手的吗？就算只是猜的，也请告诉我。”

君特抿了抿嘴唇，好像吃到了有强烈苦味的什么东西，但碍于礼貌不能吐出来。他跺了跺靴子上的泥，看了看地面，再看了看河水，这才把目光转向安德烈：“我不敢说我确切知道，但我有种感觉。”

“我一直相信你的直觉。”

“来了个新人，在上面。”君特告诉他，指了指天空，好像斯塔西指挥部设在那里似的，“三十四岁，或者三十五岁，比我年轻，德国人，不过是莫斯科直接指派的，他自己不久前刚从莫斯科回国，‘在那边读书’，听说是这样。像个幽灵，至今还没人和他说过话，办公室总是关着门。他的命令都是深夜发的，让我们去这个或那个地方逮捕‘帝国主义间谍’，十次里有九次能抓到。我绝对不相信他能从锁着的房间里推测出这一切，我认为他在你们或者美国人‘家里’招揽了地鼠，而且职位不低。”

“也没有名字吗？”

“他让别人叫他‘赫尔曼先生’，应该不是真名。”

“还有什么值得关注的事吗？多不起眼都可以。”

君特皱起眉，思索了一会，摇摇头。

“谢谢你，君特。”

德国人点点头，没有道别就走了。报纸留在长椅上，页边还有手指摸出来的汗渍。安德烈一动不动地坐在原处，双手放在大腿上，挺直腰，注视着河水。情报网坍塌起来就像骨牌，一小块倒下就能引发连锁反应。君特是他在斯塔西里面的最后一双眼睛，尽管不在高位，但在预警突击搜查的时候很有用。谁是这个深夜里开枪的不速之客？害他的羊群四散奔逃。“ _赫尔曼先生”？莫斯科直接指派？没人见过，像个幽灵？_

河对岸的母亲折返了，走得比刚才匆忙，安德烈思忖她是哪一方的眼线，谁说得清楚呢？柏林到处都是窥视的眼睛。他起身离开，边走边小声哼唱《空中骑士》[1]，手指在裤腿上打节拍。他焦虑的时候总是这样。

——

安德烈刚来柏林的时候，这地方是个废墟，各种意义上都是。战前建立的情报网已经不存在，线人死亡一大半，剩下的行踪不明。军情六处搬进了奥林匹克体育馆，中情局悄悄占据了弗伦街的一栋红砖建筑。而克格勃——当时还叫内务部——早就在卡尔斯霍特安营扎寨。英国人还在慢吞吞地修复碎裂的窗户和被弹片击穿的屋顶，克格勃已经耐心地织好了庞大的情报蛛网。

公平而论，五十年代不是军情六处状态最好的时候。战争刚刚结束，伦敦虚弱又吝啬，每个便士都要拿去润滑生锈的财政齿轮，喂养间谍花费不菲，战时英雄们也厌倦了这种见不得光的游戏，要不就去更体面的部门另谋高就，要不就回到乡间大宅一心一意养马。总部的气氛就像散场之后的剧院后台，音乐停了，大家都在收拾私人物品，撤下道具，关灯。

可是铁幕的交响曲还在继续，每分钟都变得更响亮，大号和定音鼓是红军，小提琴和钢琴敲出克格勃的主题旋律。美国人也登场了，只带了吉他，格格不入，还比任何人都吵闹。舞台中央再也没有英国的位置，可怜的岛屿被挤到边缘，时不时敲一下三角铁。法国甚至不在舞台上，戴高乐在聚光灯外大声抱怨，也许有人听，也许没有。

按照这个比喻说下去，柏林应该是什么？柏林是舞台本身，所有灯光都打在上面，太多灯光了，观众甚至看不清乐队，乐队也看不清对方，尽管他们都努力眯着眼窥视对面的乐谱。我们总是怀疑对面偷偷运来了新的布景，但又不能确定，只好在幕后悄悄打探，同时极力否认自己在偷窥。打架是不可避免的，偶尔打到台前，观众也许会鼓掌，也许大声喝倒彩，双方都练出了厚脸皮。

不难想象军情六处为什么看上安德烈，一个服役超过五年的皇家工程兵，德语足够好，可以应付这个被击败的敌国首都。他平日被关在空军基地里，偶尔在上级军官监督下到市区里架设电线。因为反复被情报部门借走当翻译，军官们决定让他留在那里。安德烈很快当起了信差，脱掉军队制服，换上旧衬衫和不合身的长裤，打扮得像个柏林人，在这座被炮火夷平的城市里钻来钻去。

1949年底，他有了自己的第一个线人，是个在地下酒吧认识的波兰飞行员，两个弟弟都死在了卡廷森林，需要为心里针对俄罗斯的仇恨找一个出口。他仔细向安德烈解释苏联战机的编队和呼号，定期送来中队调动安排，手写的，整齐又详细。安德烈这时候才开始学外勤该有的“技艺”，怎样在通讯被监听的情况下和线人沟通，怎样使用死信箱，怎样藏匿缩微胶片，诸如此类。他和波兰人选定苏联占领区里的一座穹顶坍塌的教堂做接头地点，里面散落着布满弹孔的巨大石砖和烧焦的木头。波兰飞行员会把紧紧卷起的纸条塞进石板的缝隙里，那块石板上压着倒塌的柱子，看似无法移动，实际上靠近左下角的地方有一道足以伸进半只手掌的缝隙。安德烈拿走纸条，留下钞票，美元，不是德国马克。

1950年1月20日，波兰飞行员返回华沙，再也联系不上。安德烈预定1月31日正式退役，本不该继续留在德国，但行动处处长霍恩斯比扫开了官僚主义的障碍物，把他留在了柏林，放手让他捕捉新的羊群。安德烈在柏林过了二十八岁生日，礼物是微薄的月薪，还有大使馆里的一份新档案，职务是“电工”，当时在柏林的情报官全都挂着虚假的职位，秘书，翻译，记者，英文教师。毕竟，雇佣他们的军情六处在官方文件上也并不存在。

尽管情报官都喜欢宣称自己怎样的人都能对付，一个特定的情报官似乎总是倾向于招来某种特定性格的人。有人擅长编织云朵，所以总是引来理想主义者；另一些人善于擦出火星，于是更受到行动家的信任。有人偏好羞涩的学者，有人专门拉拢水手和码头工人。安德烈喜欢把敌人拉进怀里：斯塔西、苏联军事情报局、红军柏林指挥部的下级军官，所有那些高傲的，沉默的，狡诈的，警惕的，和他一样爱玩这个游戏的。他哼着歌慢慢接近，邀请他们跳舞，悄声细语安抚他们，用柔软的绳索套住他们的脖子。

这里面，不可避免地，出现了一个例外。 

[1] Rider in the Sky，1940年代英国流行歌。


	3. Chapter 3

“麻雀”咖啡店是一小块切下来移植到柏林贫瘠土壤里的法国，从甜点类型到侍应的恶劣态度都一样。只有七张桌子，落地窗提供了大部分的光线，因为用电管制，冬天下午四点多就早早关门。陌生人就是在天将黑未黑的时候来的，把自行车放在门外，随便找了张空桌子坐下，四下环顾，打量其他客人，最后在侍应不悦的目光下收回视线，点了黑咖啡。

这位格格不入的顾客可能二十出头，深色头发，颧骨和鼻梁的弧度看起来有点眼熟，尽管安德烈很确定自己从未见过这个人，这种难以界定的熟悉感促使他多看了陌生人几眼。科里亚走得比平常早，咖啡店里只剩下两三个常客，都没有留意那个局促不安的男孩。侍应从厨房回来了，把咖啡放到新来的顾客面前，告诉他咖啡店再过半小时就要打烊了，顾客盯着侍应，没有说话，好像不明白什么叫“打烊”。安德烈等侍应回到柜台后面，拿起帽子和外套，走过去，坐到男孩旁边，仿佛对方本来就在等自己。

“别动，看起来自然一点。”男孩似乎随时准备跳起来，安德烈一句话制止了他，“在等什么人吗？”

“你是谁？”

“先回答我的问题，你来卖什么？”

对方皱起眉，没有听懂这个问题，过了一会，摇摇头：“我来找我哥哥。”

“是吗？他叫什么名字？也许我能帮上忙。”

“汉斯，汉斯·沃格尔。他失踪好几天了，我知道他经常来这里。”

汉斯·沃格尔。这就是躺在停尸间的那个男孩的名字，安德烈也许想起了他的脸，不知道是生前还是死后的那张，希望是前者。这么多天过去了，无人认领的尸体应该早已被埋到郊区的树林里，柏林的失踪人口可能有一半都在那里，足够在地狱里开一个特殊派对。可惜就像其他情报官一样，安德烈也有一种反射性遮掩真相的倾向。他侧过头，假装认真回忆，点了支烟，盯着男孩看，直到对方不安地在椅子里挪动起来。

“沃格尔。没错，我应该见过他。深色卷发，蓝眼睛，总是穿同一件脏兮兮的粗呢外套，对吗？你长着和你哥哥一样的眼睛。我可能知道汉斯在哪里，但我们不能在这里说。”安德烈从烟盒里摸出一小张硬纸片，男孩犹豫着接了过去，侧过身，对着微弱的光线看上面的字母，西柏林一家旅店的地址，“一个小时后到这里来找我。”

“为什么？你是谁？”

“到时会告诉你的。”

“至少给我个名字。”

“安德烈。”他笑了笑，把烟头按在茶碟里，戴上帽子，“朋友们都这么叫我。”

——

旅店是军情六处的安全屋之一，虽然看上去并不太安全，整栋建筑物都明显往右歪，里面低矮昏暗，散发着漂白粉和霉混合的气味。一个瘦弱的老太太整天蜷缩在柜台后面，掌管着绑了褪色号码牌的钥匙。安德烈倾向于到这个地方来“检疫”，意思是和潜在的线人首次接触。因为这个地方没什么值得遮掩的，确实就是一家濒临倒闭的旅店而已，柏林可不是什么受欢迎的旅游目的地。即使克格勃跟着他进来，也不会找到什么。老太太从雾蒙蒙的眼镜后面看了一眼安德烈，什么都没问，直接递给他钥匙，上面的挂牌写着“226”。

汉斯的弟弟非常守时，差五分钟到一小时到时候到的，在旅店门口畏怯地张望，被老太太不耐烦地喊进来。安德烈带他上楼，右手轻轻握着男孩的手肘，没有胁迫的意思，但也不让他轻易逃走。木头嘎吱作响，地毯破损的地方露出腐烂的木板，一对男女在某个客房里争吵，玻璃摔到地上，短暂的寂静，然后是微弱的抽泣声。穿堂风吹动了仅靠一根细电线挂在天花板上的灯泡，巨大的影子左右晃动，两人的脸一时被照亮，一时被阴影盖住。隔着墙能听见收音机的声音，沙哑地播放钢琴协奏曲。两人踩着破碎的音符走过凹凸不平的二楼走廊，226号房间看起来和其他房间没有什么区别，圆形把手旁边贴了一张纸，写着“员工休息室，请勿进入”，安德烈回头看了男孩一眼，把食指放在嘴唇上，打开了门。

客房中央放着一把的椅子，不知道为什么非要放在那里不可，好像某种特意设计过的舞台装置。靠墙放着一张床，但没有床垫，只有一个空荡荡的木框。安德烈拉上窗帘，开灯，光线令这房间显得更破败了，暖气片污渍斑斑，拴着一截用途不明的铁链，地上积了厚厚一层灰，鞋印叠着鞋印，能看出来那些无名访客站的位置都和他们现在差不多，椅子和床周围没有鞋印。

“莱纳·沃格尔，对吗？你的名字？。”安德烈开口。

“汉斯提起过我？”

“经常。”

“你还没告诉我你是谁。”

“我曾经和你哥哥一起工作。”

“你也在德意志邮政工作？”

“不。汉斯在别的地方和我合作。”

安德烈仔细观察着莱纳的表情，看他在听见“别的地方”时有没有醒悟到什么，显然没有。安德烈不知道应该感到宽慰还是焦急，宽慰是因为汉斯信守承诺，从未向家人透露过一个字；焦急是因为，这位莱纳·沃格尔现在正式成为安全威胁，要是他决心四处嗅探寻找汉斯，斯塔西迟早会盯上他。要是安德烈阻止他，势必要暴露汉斯的工作内容，没人能保证这个弟弟不会马上跑到斯塔西那里告密。

“什么意思？”莱纳追问，有点不耐烦了，“你想说你是西德联邦邮政的吗？这就是为什么我们要鬼鬼祟祟躲在这里？”

“是的，我和联邦邮政有点关系。”安德烈顺着他的猜测吹出一个小小的谎言泡泡，被戳穿也不要紧，他确实认识几个在联邦邮政工作的人，“我也好几天没见到汉斯了，你问过邮局了吗？”

“他们说汉斯好几天没去上班了。”

安德烈表情严肃地点头，仿佛刚刚意识到事态严重，“去过他住的地方了吗？”

“去了。好像被抢劫了一样，柜子都被翻过了，有人用刀割开了床垫和沙发，还打碎了镜子。我不知道……这不可能是正常的，不是吗？”客房外有人走过，莱纳压低了声音，“你觉得他有可能被绑架了吗？我听过一些谣言，只是谣言而已，说苏联人有时候会半夜里把人带走？可为什么找上汉斯？他只是个电话接线员。”

问题是这位电话接线员同时在帮军情六处盗取柏林的通讯线缆分布图，这可不是轻松的工作，那些地图和编码表极为庞杂，需要分好几批偷运出来。直至汉斯·沃格尔被杀，还有三分之一的图表没有到手。安德烈不能让莱纳知道这件事，至少现在不能。

“听着，莱纳，我觉得你应该回家等着。也许汉斯遇上了什么事，决定躲几天，风头过去就会出现。我们保持联络，我去到处打听一下，有什么消息就告诉你。与此同时，不要向任何人提起这件事，假如真的有人带走了汉斯，他们可能也在观察你。”

“可我什么都没做。”

“斯塔西不一定这么想。把你的地址给我。”

莱纳从胸袋里摸出钢笔，四下环顾，寻找纸张，安德烈按住他的手：“直接说就行，我能记住。”

男孩说了一个在利滕贝格的地址。安德烈点点头，从他手里拿走钢笔，拔掉笔帽，在灯光下打量笔尖和布满划痕的笔杆，重新盖上笔帽，轻轻插回对方的胸袋里：“你也碰巧在德意志邮政工作吗，莱纳？”

“刚开始是的，我哥哥让我去的。但我现在当译码员……俄罗斯人给的钱更多一些。”

“在大使馆里？”

“是的。”

安德烈走近窗户，掀起窗帘一角，张望外面的街道，以便掩饰自己逐渐增加的兴趣。情报官和猫科动物共享一种捕猎技巧，越想要特定的猎物，越要假装不想看，不想听。“汉斯失踪这么长一段时间，我想你们的父母一定很担心？”

“不，我们没有——我是说，爸爸战前就死了，妈妈和汉斯关系不好，所以汉斯一个人搬出去了。妈妈今年年初也去世了，心脏病。”

“我很抱歉，不该问的。”

“没关系。”莱纳移开目光，注视着房间中央的空椅子，“你觉得——不用为了照顾我的情绪而说谎，你觉得汉斯还活着吗？”

“我不知道。”

男孩深吸了一口气，呼出来，没有说话。安德烈等了几分钟，把手按在莱纳肩上：“我们下周这个时候再见面，可以吗？在这里碰头，不要去咖啡店找我。要是汉斯有什么消息，我会告诉你的。保持希望，莱纳。”

“谢谢你。”

如果安德烈是个容易感到内疚的人，那他这时候应该说“对不起”，但他从来不是这样的人。他让莱纳先走，等了十分钟，从后门离开旅店，匆匆返回奥林匹克体育馆，好不容易按捺住一路狂奔的冲动。他得告诉霍恩斯比，他不仅找到了汉斯的替代品，很可能还找到反击斯塔西的方法。首先，他需要为莱纳·沃格尔取一个代号，一个名词在他走进地铁站的时候跳了出来，让他不禁露出微笑。

“Spatz”，麻雀。


	4. Chapter 4

如果说霍恩斯比不赞同安德烈的设想，那就太轻描淡写了。安德烈和莱纳见面的第二天清早，行动处处长发来了言辞激烈的电报，同时质疑下属的计划和精神状态。“你应该做的是，”霍恩斯比在电报末尾指出，“像躲麻风病人一样躲着相关人员。”

安德烈把发报员请了出去，找了一支稍微尖一点的铅笔，抱着密码本坐到发报机前面，着手答复：“‘麻雀’是个值得一试的实验，柏林站长久以来的做法是在门外敲敲打打，现在到了踹门进去的时候了。”

他按出最后一个电码，抱起双臂，等待着。不到十分钟，敲门声传来，发报员满怀歉意地告诉安德烈，“图书馆员”从加密线路打电话来了，要求安德烈本人接听。“图书馆员”是霍恩斯比的代号。安德烈把座位还给惴惴不安的发报员，往楼上走去。

“你在想什么？”他刚接起电话，霍恩斯比就这么质问，“‘踹门进去‘？这句话就足够让首相心脏病发作。你知道流程是怎样的，我们招揽线人的时候可不会雇佣整个家族。就算只是一点差错也可能会搞砸‘秒表’计划，你知道我们已经往那些愚蠢的器材上扔了多少钱吗？”

“我确实不知道，你和麦卡伦先生没有给我权限，但我明白你的意思。谨慎起见，让我和‘麻雀’继续接触，一个月或者两个月之后我给伦敦发一份评估报告，如果到时候我们都觉得没有希望，我再丢掉‘麻雀’。”

“现在不是做实验的时候。”

“无意冒犯，长官，‘秒表’难道不是一个更巨大的实验吗？风险多二十倍。”

“斯塔西找上了‘山羊’，没有理由不监视他的弟弟。”

“他们人手不够，一个月左右就会放弃监视，只要这个月里‘麻雀’不做什么出格举动，他们就会封起档案，去骚扰下一个人。这样一来，‘麻雀’反而是最安全的选择。我会亲自训练他，长官，他很快就能学会唱我们的歌。”

“‘麻雀’可能是斯塔西故意布下的毒饵，如果我是你，我现在会把注意力放在调查所谓的‘赫尔曼先生’上。”

“这两件事是同一件事，长官，就正是我要继续评估‘麻雀’的理由。”

“安德烈，听着，停止和‘麻雀’接触。”

“命令？”

“命令。”

“我明白了，长官。”

“最好是真的明白了。”霍恩斯比说，挂了电话。

安德烈对着墙壁撇了撇嘴，轻轻把听筒放回托架上。

——

我们说“秒表”计划，美国人叫“金子”计划，同一回事，起因都是1948年10月，驻德红军突然停用无线电，改用地下线缆和莫斯科沟通。伦敦和华盛顿原本花费很大力气监听无线电，现在立即陷入了又盲又聋的恐慌之中。伦敦鞭打军情六处，华盛顿鞭打中情局，把可怜的情报官驱赶得像没了脑袋的鸡一样拍着翅膀乱转，徒劳无功地搜索情报的残渣。

军情六处率先在维也纳挖了一条隧道，接入了通往莫斯科的电话线，做得鬼鬼祟祟，不但骗过了苏联人和奥地利人，还瞒住了美国人。两年之后中情局才知道这件事，装模作样抗议了一番，指责英国是个不可靠的盟友，随后立即打算在柏林复制这条隧道，并且到处吹嘘这是他们自己想出来的绝妙主意。

要窃听一条地下电缆，你首先需要做什么？弄清楚它究竟在哪里，当然了。我们从西德联邦邮政和旧书店搜刮到一部分通讯线缆分布图，但这不够，缺口很多。完整的图表，我们听说，在东边的邻居德意志邮政手里，而且看守不严，因为没人觉得那堆废纸算得上秘密，这就是汉斯的作用……曾经的作用。

你不喜欢“作用”这个词，我能看出来，我理解。你担心我也这样看待你，我确实是的，以后你也必须这样看待你手上的外勤。情报官永远夹在人情和战略之间，他们爱自己的线人，必须这样做，牧人必须爱自己的羊群，否则怎么能指望它们受你差遣？安德烈爱他的所有小羊，虽然程度有所不同，他同时也在评估它们的功能和用途。今天的年轻一代用各种从商学院借来的复杂词汇描述这种行为，什么风险评估，成本控制。在五十年代，这就叫情报官的日常工作。

霍恩斯比的决定不能说不合理。所有从柏林招募的线人，刚开始都必须假设他们是克格勃送来的卧底。“检疫”的压力当然落在当地情报官肩上，与其说是靠经验，还不如说单纯靠运气。安德烈认为自己是幸运的那一批。而且，要阻止安德烈，只靠上级的一个电话是远远不够的。

他从一个公共电话亭给君特打了电话，直接打到家里，那位决心斩断关系的斯塔西暴跳如雷，但还是把安德烈想要的东西给了他，藏在废弃公寓楼的信箱里，附带一张不客气的纸条，警告安德烈，要是再试图联络，他就直接把军情六处整个柏林情报网举报给“赫尔曼先生”。一周之后安德烈按计划去见“麻雀”，带着从君特那里取来的复印件，比预定时间早了15分钟到达旅店。老太太仍然什么都没说，塞给他226号房间的钥匙。他独自一人坐在房间中央的椅子上，在九点零七分看了第一次手表。到九点半，他开始怀疑莱纳不会来了。差十五分钟到十点，汉斯的弟弟推开了226号房间的门。

“对不起。”

“没有什么好道歉的。”安德烈握了握他的手，对方的手指冰凉而僵硬，“恐怕我有关于你哥哥的坏消息。”

安德烈把复印件递过去。莱纳盯着那几张折起来的纸，半张开嘴，闭上，没有说话，样子就像那些早已猜出情况严重，但还是希望医生能给出不同答案的晚期病人。他的手指发着抖，把文件拿了过去，打开看了一眼，马上折起来，塞回安德烈手里，后退了几步，靠着墙喘气。

“你确定这是他吗？”

“我确定，我很遗憾。”

“是谁做的？”

“斯塔西，你可以看看印章，就在这。”

“为什么？汉斯只是个普通人，什么都没有做。”似乎突然醒悟到别的什么，男孩带着一种全新的疑虑打量安德烈，握紧了拳头，像是感到有必要自卫一样，“你为什么能拿到斯塔西的文件？”

“过来坐下。”安德烈站起来，把莱纳带到椅子上，单膝跪在他面前，抬头看着男孩的脸，“对不起，我一开始没有对你说实话。我不是联邦邮政的雇员，我在奥林匹克体育馆工作，你知道里面是什么人，对吗？”

男孩吸了一口气，声音微弱，“英国人。”

“是的，英国人。汉斯也在为我们工作，大概有一年了。”

莱纳握紧拳头，一动不动地盯着地板。安德烈没有继续说话，数着对方的呼吸声，给他消化的时间。莱纳看起来快要吐了，但也可能是灯光造成的错觉，在那盏光秃秃的灯泡下，谁的脸色看起来都是病恹恹的。

“他做的是什么？”

“抱歉？”

“我哥哥，”莱纳抓住安德烈的手，“他在为你们做什么？”

“也许你不知道比较好。”

“他杀人吗？”

“天啊，当然不，汉斯只是帮我们找一些文件。”

“他是个间谍。”

“如果你一定要用这个词的话。”

“帮你们找怎样的文件？”

“恐怕我也不能告诉你。”

莱纳松开安德烈的手，“是一份很困难的工作吗，当个间谍？”

“取决于你怎么定义‘困难’。”

“汉斯做的事能损害斯塔西吗？以什么方式都可以。”

从他的措辞听来，斯塔西仿佛是个人，一个能够被击伤的具体仇恨对象，而不是庞大而责任分散的机关。安德烈点点头：“能。”

“我能代替他吗？”

这正是安德烈想听的话，但现在还不是下手捕捉“麻雀”的时候，任何时候都不应该“捕捉”，要推开他，看看小鸟会不会主动飞回来，要求到笼子里去。“这不是个好主意，太危险了，你哥哥也不会同意的。”

“我不害怕。”

“我知道。”安德烈冲他笑了笑，“但事情不是这么简单的，这不像其他工作。”

“斯塔西为什么能做这种事而不受惩罚？这不对。”

“你很愤怒，莱纳，现在不是下决定的好时候。”

“什么时候才是？再等一个星期？汉斯已经，我甚至不知道他在哪里，他到底在哪里？我能埋葬他吗？”

“对不起，我不知道。”

“我要去找斯塔西。”

“那我就再也不会见到你了。”

莱纳不再说话，俯下身，额头顶着交握的双手。安德烈以为他会哭，但实际上并没有。汉斯极少谈起莱纳，安德烈之前误以为这对兄弟并不亲密，现在看来更像是汉斯在保护这个弟弟，把莱纳放在军情六处无法触及的地方。可以理解，但安德烈有任务要完成，他拍了拍莱纳的肩膀，让年轻人抬起头来。

“听着，你现在要做的是回家去，彻底忘记这件事，好吗？这是为了你的安全着想。我答应过汉斯，如果他发生意外，我会照顾你。”汉斯从来没有说过这句话，但反正莱纳已经没有机会确认了，“我当然不可能替代真正的兄弟，但如果你需要帮助，可以来找我，不要再去‘麻雀’咖啡厅，斯塔西长期监视那个地方。到西柏林去，找一个公共电话亭，打电话给联邦邮政，跟接线员说你要寄一封‘去法国的挂号信，但是写着地址的纸被水泡了，门牌号化开了，不过姓名是清楚的，能寄到吗？’。必须按照这个顺序讲，好吗？去法国的挂号信，没了门牌号，但名字很清楚，重复一次给我听。”

“一封去法国的挂号信，但是地址泡了水，看不清门牌号，但名字是清楚的。然后问能不能寄到。”

“正确。很好，他们听到之后就会转接给我，如果我刚好不在，就留个口信，在任何情况下不要找我，我会找你。”

“好的。”莱纳声音微弱，看起来有些恍惚。

“回家去吧。”安德烈把他拉起来，整理了一下莱纳的外套，“忘了汉斯，也忘掉我们今晚说过的话，好好生活。”

莱纳露出一个虚弱的微笑，摇摇头，脚步沉重地离开客房。门的铰链定时上油，开的时候没有声音，但老旧的地板就没有办法了。再轻的脚步也会引起一连串刺耳的嘎吱声，安德烈听着莱纳走下楼梯，踱到窗边，拉开布帘，看着汉斯的弟弟独自穿过路灯和路灯之间的丛丛阴影，没有人跟踪他，街道空荡荡的。莱纳拉紧了外套，弓着肩膀，背影很快就被建筑物挡住，看不见了。小麻雀已经放回森林里了。


	5. Chapter 5

沃格尔家的父亲，理查德，七岁那年被送去当木匠学徒，十六岁就开始在家具作坊里帮忙。他很擅长做衣柜和斗橱，今天的周日旧货市场里说不定能找到沃格尔先生做的雕花橱柜。和许多古典小说情节一样，他最后娶了木匠师傅的女儿，准备继承家具作坊。沃格尔夫妇的长子汉斯1924年出生。第二个孩子是女儿，葛楚德，未满一岁就因为白喉夭折了。到了1930年秋天，最小的儿子莱纳再次把他们变成一个四口之家。

不管从什么角度观察，木匠沃格尔一家都是平凡的普通市民，平凡程度甚至低于均值。年轻的沃格尔先生和太太都不关心家门外的世界，街上大吵大闹的青年团成员？不了谢谢。被纵火的犹太教堂？那是别人的事。兴登堡总统？国会选举？一个坐过牢但不知为何霸占了德国权力高地的油漆匠？谁有空看这些麻烦事呢。只要桌上还有面包，家具店还接得到订单，木匠沃格尔先生就可以快活地过他的平凡日子。

木匠沃格尔去世的那天是个湿漉漉的春日。他开着借来的车运送一个刚做好的衣橱，那是个漂亮的衣橱，橡木做的，打磨得像镜面一样光滑，购买者的姓名首字母缩写藏在鸢尾花浮雕里。一对富有的夫妇订造了这个衣橱，要求送到度夏用的乡间大宅。

衣橱最终没有到达目的地。汽车被过路人发现的时候，侧翻在森林里，不远处是公路的转弯处，木匠和同去的雕刻师已经没有呼吸了，橡木衣橱被甩出车厢，撞上了一棵树，摔裂了。警方调查开始得很慢，结束得很快，毫无疑问，车在转弯的时候打滑，顺着满是泥浆的斜坡滚进树林，司机和乘客也许没有当场毙命，但从伤势看来，就算当时马上送医，活下来的机会也不大。

沃格尔太太卖掉了家具作坊和里面的设备，搬到了日后将会被苏联红军占领的利滕贝格，带着两个年幼的儿子住进一间更小的公寓，靠父母和丈夫留下来的一点积蓄度日，偶尔做些缝纫之类的零工。战争开始之后生活反而好过了一些，母亲到工厂里缝制士兵制服，汉斯参加了国防军，纯粹是为了那份固定的薪饷。随着德国在海外节节胜利，他们得到的好处更多了，几乎每个月都能分到整箱的食物和酒，有时还有肥皂、布料和巧克力。普通人的好日子仿佛再次回来了。

战争结束的时候这一切又被击碎了。盟军投下来的炸弹在稍远处爆炸，摧毁了面包店，炸开了沃格尔家朝向街道的那面墙，满地狼藉，客厅里全是碎玻璃和砖块，父亲亲手做的橱柜被弹片打穿，留下一个足以放进拳头的大洞。汉斯两周前被调去守卫郊区的一个军火库，至今没有回来，无法确定是不是还活着。母亲和莱纳收拾了稍微值钱的东西，在火车桥的桥洞下睡了几个星期，那里拥挤不堪，满是像他们这样的人，从自己家里逃出来，有的抱着匆匆抢救出来的微薄财物，有的只有一张旧毯子，所有人都一脸尘土，眼神呆滞，好像从梦里惊醒，发现自己一脚踩进更深的噩梦里。

汉斯终究还是回来了，深夜里，怕得发抖，像只老鼠。他穿着一件捡来的衬衫，上面染着喷溅状的血迹，散发出粪便和腐肉的臭味。因为害怕被盟军士兵认出，他早就扔了国防军制服，尽管母亲没有说什么，但两个儿子都能看出她始终没有原谅这个举动。沃格尔一家回到了损毁的公寓里，因为没有别的选择了。他们把帆布和床单挂在墙壁本应该在的地方，勉强应付，直到苏联人领着工程师来拆除了危房，把他们重新安置到匆忙建起的水泥盒子里为止。

母亲和汉斯之间隐隐约约的矛盾在汉斯决定去德意志邮政工作的时候彻底露出了血淋淋的裂口。沃格尔太太把柏林的占领者——苏联人、美国人、英国人和法国人——视作绝对的仇敌，禁止汉斯和这里面的任何一方扯上关系，而汉斯完全不能理解母亲的想法，他渴望过上“正常”的生活，如果苏联人能带来这种生活，那也无所谓。十五岁的莱纳夹在他们两个中间，不知道该说什么，为了避免同时受到双方的叱责，只好躲起来。

汉斯是在1949年圣诞节前搬走的，事先没有预兆，某个早上忽然就提着箱子走了。这间逼仄昏暗的公寓里就只剩下莱纳和母亲。莱纳开始问一些以前不敢开口的问题，关于父亲，战争，柏林，汉斯在战时做的事。母亲不愿意谈论这一切，话题一旦越过1945年的界线，她就声称头晕，要到卧室里躺下。

母亲的房间现在空着。她去世之后，莱纳就没有进去过，更别说收拾遗物了。他打开灯，在门口站了一会，目光落在发黄的床单上，然后是梳妆台上的首饰盒和梳子，椅子上放着没看完的书，一截用作书签的明黄缎带从页间露出。母亲喜欢读书，汉斯却完全相反。莱纳关上灯，脱掉外套，回到自己的卧室里去了。

他本来躺下了，但又想起了陌生人给他看的文件，重新坐起来，拧亮台灯，用毯子盖过头，双手抱着膝盖，一动不动地盯着毛毯的纹路。照片里的尸体已经没有脸了，幸好复印件是黑白的，那些撕裂的肉和碎骨看上去是一团乱糟糟的黑影。尸体可以是任何人，但从衣服和钱包看来，肯定就是汉斯。他的手又开始发抖，不是因为恐惧，而是愤怒。莱纳攥紧了床单，强迫自己回想小时候家具作坊楼上的厨房，那里既明亮又温暖，有糖浆和牛油的甜蜜气味。餐桌上有汉斯的木头玩具和吃了一半的甜杏果酱。父亲在楼下切割木板，手锯的声音富有规律，莱纳闭上眼睛，让呼吸重新平稳下来。

然而那个自称安德烈的陌生人可信吗？文件可以伪造，人经常说谎，也许汉斯还活着，被英国人囚禁了起来，但他们没理由要花费精力这么做。莱纳不认为自己值得任何人花时间。

他掀开毯子，仰躺着，看着天花板，转而琢磨安德烈。这人给他的感觉无从形容，不像莱纳认识的任何一个人，第一眼看上去就值得信任，但又隐隐令人不安，笑起来的时候尤其，好像安德烈早在莱纳出生之前就认识他，而且知道许多个和莱纳密切相关的笑话，但是打定主意不说出来。莱纳思忖着这个陌生人从哪里来，他的德语太流利，不像外国人，但也没有好到能确凿地说就是本地人。也许是南部某处来的，奥地利边境附近的某一个无名村镇。他为什么会和英国人混在一起？汉斯又为什么和他混在一起？

莱纳没有这些问题的答案。他翻了个身，蜷缩起来，在客厅的钟敲响午夜之前就睡着了，忘记熄灭台灯。

——

他尝试实践安德烈给的建议，“彻底忘记这件事”。然而“这件事”盘踞在脑海里，像条蟒蛇，吞食别的思绪，膨胀得越来越大，直至占满了他清醒着的每一个小时。汉斯在德意志邮政的同事不再张贴寻人启事，甚至不愿意谈论汉斯这个人，也躲着莱纳，似乎已经猜出了汉斯的下场。和安德烈见面之后的一个星期里，莱纳不管走到哪里都觉得有人在看自己，甚至留意到同一个穿风衣的男人总在上下班路上出没，他没有明目张胆地跟踪莱纳，但很明显不是个友善的路人。莱纳无法确定到底是斯塔西真的在盯梢，还是自己已经疯了。

有一次他差点忍不住跑进“麻雀”咖啡店去找安德烈。从使馆下班之后他骑着自行车去了柏林西北面的法国占领区，停在咖啡店的前一个路口。坐在电线杆旁边的报童上下打量他，右手搭在绑着皮带的木箱子上，估量这个瘦弱的年轻人有没有钱买一包高卢牌香烟，很快断定莱纳不是潜在顾客，移开了目光。

就是在这个时候，莱纳又看见了穿风衣的男人，那人戴着灰色毛线帽，很可能因为头发不剩多少了。察觉到莱纳的目光，那个人走开了，沿着街道往前，快到一栋布满弹孔的废弃房子的时候拐进小巷里。

莱纳骑着车走了，飞快掠过“麻雀”咖啡店。落地玻璃窗的反光让他看不清楚里面有什么人，这一瞬间的走神害他差点撞上一个提着篮子的老妇，莱纳大声道歉，用力蹬踩踏板，转过街角，向东边逃去。

他没有打电话，觉得还不是时候，至于什么时候才合适，他自己也说不清楚。安德烈给他留了一扇关着的门，虽然关着，但是没上锁，他得亲自去打开。他有多想弄明白哥哥身上发生了什么，就有多害怕门后面藏着的未明危险。越衡量得失，莱纳就越气恼安德烈给他留了选择权。

公寓里安静得可怕，甚至能听清楚挂钟走动的声音。莱纳把沾着肉汁的餐盘放进水槽里，双手扶着水槽边缘，透过灰蒙蒙的窗户看对面布满黑色水渍的砖墙，过了差不多五分钟，他大步走出厨房，抓起外套，出门了，骑着车在暮色中前往西柏林。他选了跨过英国占领区边界之后看见的第一个电话亭，把自行车丢在地上，关上门，从口袋里掏出零钱，几个硬币从手指之间滑落，叮叮当当掉到地上，他弯腰把它们捡起来，塞进电话投币孔里，拨了联邦邮政的号码，很容易找，就写在号码簿第一页。

可是突如其来的勇气也消失得很快，莱纳用力握紧听筒，听着对面问了三次“有什么可以帮你吗？要转接哪里？”，没有说话，砰地挂上电话，多余的零钱叮叮当当掉落，他连看都没有看，推开门，扶起自行车，沿着来时的路回去了。


	6. Chapter 6

刚才我说莱纳挂断电话的时候，你感到失望吗？心里有没有冒出一点轻蔑的苗头？你在想，“可怜的胆小鬼，这么简单的事都做不到”。可是我们都经历过那个东德男孩所经历的一切，犹豫不决，恐惧，怀疑，困惑。每个人都是从同一扇门跨进来的，你，我，安德烈，刚开始都这样。  
这也是最令人兴奋的部分，对一个情报官来说。我们喜欢故事的开头，我们看着这个新来的目标，这只带有斑纹的蛋，猜它孵化之后的样子。有时候你得到一条蛇，有时候是聪明的猎鹰，有时候只是一只可有可无的鹌鹑罢了。  
安德烈没有奢望得到猎鹰，他可能只想要一个汉斯·沃格尔的替代品，活着的，而且更容易操纵。莱纳在母亲和长兄的影子里长大，他习惯被推着走。汉斯是一个有效的受力点，只要安德烈一直施加压力，不难把莱纳推到他想要的地方去。  
因此安德烈不明白为什么整整八天过去了，莱纳还是杳无音讯。也许他把小麻雀放得太远了，以至于莱纳没有折返的勇气。又或者汉斯作为一个哥哥，在莱纳心里终究没有“不惹麻烦”来得重要。这多少有些尴尬，安德烈在电报里向霍恩斯比吹嘘的聪慧计谋，连第一步都没有走出去。  
这一个多星期里，安德烈总共见了两个潜在的线人，都是通过他在东德警察局认识的人搭上的，一个是在斯塔西第十司工作的秘书，五十二岁了，是那种穿着款式古旧的碎花上衣、佩戴珍珠耳环的年长女士，非常不引人注目，是理想的耳目，可惜她接触到的文件只有无聊至极的行政乱麻，充满了预算案、申请表和不同部门之间心胸狭窄的斗嘴记录。第二个候选人是卖地毯的，每三个月往来一次柏林和伊斯坦布尔，和土耳其情报人员十分熟络，多年来贿赂海关的结果。然而安德烈看不出他能在柏林发挥什么作用，只能把地毯商人转介给伊斯坦布尔情报站。  
他需要地下线缆分布图。这些电缆就在他每天走过的街道下面，承载着莫斯科和红军东柏林司令部的秘密，像条奔流不息的地下河，离他这么近，但就是没办法舀到哪怕一勺水。霍恩斯比昨天深夜飞抵柏林，直接坐车到弗伦街那栋红砖建筑，和中情局柏林行动处的人开会，安德烈并没有受到邀请，不过第二天一早被霍恩斯比带到古伦森林“散步”，行动处处长对柏林市内两个地点很感兴趣，一个在勃兰登堡门附近，一个在火车站附近，他想知道要是在这两个地方“建造一些东西”而又“不引人注意”，是不是不切实际。安德烈回答当然是的，思忖着伦敦和华盛顿到底是彻底绝望了还是发疯了，竟然打算在市中心开挖隧道。  
两人在一个路边小摊买了香肠当午餐，乘车返回奥林匹克体育馆。就在汽车到最后一个街口的时候，安德烈瞥见了路边的一辆自行车，以及站在自行车旁边的人，他不由得倒抽了一口气，坐直了。霍恩斯比当然留意到了，转过头来，循着安德烈的视线看去，扫视着行人道，询问下属是什么让他如此惊讶。  
“不，没什么。认错人了，还以为看见了美国大使馆的科尔先生，你记得他吗？新年酒会喝醉之后吐在苏联贸易代表身上的那个。”  
“可能再过十年才能忘记。但科尔不是半年前就回国了吗？”  
“对，我也不知道我怎么会看错。我在这里下车就可以了，想去买包烟。”  
车在路边停下，离体育馆门口的岗哨还有五六十米，离自行车不到二十米。安德烈下来了，转身走向不远处的杂货店，买了火柴和香烟，假装挑选货架上的巧克力，借助一个玻璃糖罐观察霍恩斯比的车，直到它开出视线范围，才走出商店，径直走向自行车和自行车的主人。  
莱纳看见了他，露出羞怯的笑容，似乎想挥手，但可能被安德烈的脸色吓到了，收回去，用指甲来回刮擦自行车把手。情报官大步走近，手按在年轻人的肩胛骨中间，像押送犯人一样把他赶离奥林匹克体育馆。两人快步穿过马路，安德烈带着莱纳往人最多的地方钻，尽量躲避可能存在的监视，一边回忆附近有哪个安全地点，可以暂时安置小麻雀。  
“我们去哪里？”莱纳问。  
“我家。”安德烈简短地回答，在余下的路程里都没有再说话。  
他就住在夏洛滕堡，奥林匹克体育馆步行十分钟的地方，一排呆板公寓的其中一间，其他尚未结婚的六处雇员大多数也都住在同一栋楼里。安德烈让莱纳把单车锁在两条街开外，绕了一个大圈，确认没有尾巴，才把麻烦制造者带到楼上。  
“你不记得我和你说过什么了吗？”安德烈压低声音质问，锁上门，拉紧窗帘，拧开收音机，随便选了一个频道，把音量调到最大，如果斯塔西装了窃听器，现在就会被热烈的美国流行曲震聋耳朵，“不要来找我，用我教你的方法打电话。”  
“我觉得电话不太安全。”  
“站在大街上等我就比较安全了？”  
“我想有人在跟踪我。”莱纳的声音很低，几乎被收音机盖过，“我只是想告诉你这件事，我不知道还能找什么人。”  
安德烈看着他，过了好一会，脱掉大衣和手套，指了指沙发，“坐下。”  
莱纳往沙发的方向走了一步，犹豫不决地站着。  
“坐下，我给你泡点茶。”  
情报官消失在厨房，等他拿着热气腾腾的茶壶和杯子重新出现的时候，访客正陷在沙发里，翻看摞在茶几上的书，不是什么有趣的作品，几本地质学著作，夹杂着地图和电工手册。安德烈把茶杯放到莱纳手边，在他对面坐下来，挪走那堆书，把一袋糖放到两人中间，糖袋里突兀地插着一只甜品勺。  
“我不是很在意餐桌礼仪，而且糖罐前天摔碎了。”安德烈解释，尽管访客并没有问，“你刚才说你觉得自己被跟踪了？”  
莱纳描述了戴毛线帽的男人，以及这个人出现的地点，“我现在要怎么办？”  
“什么都不做。”  
莱纳看着安德烈，皱起眉。  
“什么都不要做。”安德烈一字一句地重复了一遍，“不要尝试甩掉跟踪者，也不要为此改变你的日常路线，假装看不到。”  
“可是——”  
“你是个没有受过训练的平民，不应该留意到有人跟踪，就算留意到了，也不应该有能力摆脱他们，就让他们跟几天，最多几个星期，就结束了。老实说，这次你之所以注意到‘尾巴’，不是因为你很敏锐，而是因为斯塔西的人不称职。如果你真的把斯塔西甩掉了，你觉得他们会更放心还是更疑惑？”安德烈往前俯身，直视着莱纳的眼睛，“还有，如果他们看见你和一个已知的英国情报人员在一起，你觉得他们会怎么想？”  
“抱歉。”  
“不，你可不需要道歉，我不会有什么事。你看，莱纳，苏联人和我们——我的意思是英国人和美国人——有个不成文的协定，我们互相保持礼貌，绝对不会碰对方的一根头发。但你们。”他停了一下，食指轻轻敲打茶杯侧面，寻找合适的措辞，“像汉斯那样的人，他们是不会手软的。你现在明白为什么我坚持要用鬼鬼祟祟的方法和你见面了吗？不是为了我，是为了你。”  
莱纳注视着茶杯，没有回答。电台里的吵闹流行歌播完了，换上了另外一首，并没有好到哪里去。醉醺醺的萨克斯和钢琴，令人联想到雨天打滑的车轮。两人默默忍受着，安德烈盯着白砂糖里的勺子，好像想靠意念让它动起来。  
莱纳在沙发里挪动了一下，交握起双手，看着安德烈，“汉斯也知道这一切吗，在他同意为你们工作之前？”  
“是的。”收音机正好喷出长长一段蓝调口琴震颤的独唱，安德烈等这阵可怕的爆发过去，才继续讲下去，“他知道他得靠自己，知道斯塔西有可能盯上他，也知道如果他被捕，我们会否认和他有任何瓜葛。他完全明白双重生活的风险。我付他钱，因为这是他想要的，不多，但足够他有朝一日离开德国。我没有拿金子和城堡来‘引诱’他，如果你担心这个的话。”  
“不，这不是我担心的，汉斯不是这样的人。”  
安德烈冲他笑了笑，“那你是吗？”  
“我不知道，我希望我不是。”  
“为什么？人们总是想渴望着某种东西的，如果那样东西恰好是钱，也没什么值得羞愧的。你最想要什么？”  
莱纳耸耸肩，“自己一个待着，不受打扰。”  
“不同寻常的愿望。”  
“也非常简单。”  
“在我们这个时代，不是。在柏林更不是，这是最奢侈的愿望。”  
“你想要什么呢？为什么来柏林？”  
安德烈略微侧过头，仿佛莱纳的问题是一颗小石子，要是他不及时躲开，就会打中眼睛。“就目前来说，我最想要牛奶，放在我的茶里。”他站起来，走向放在木制小书架上的收音机，换了台，爵士乐终止，一个呆板的声音开始讲解热带兰花种植技巧，“怎么会有人喜欢这种噪音？我从来都想不通。”  
“我想做和我哥哥一样的事。”莱纳宣布。  
安德烈甚至没有看他，专心致志地调整收音机天线的角度，“有什么好处呢？你刚才说过的，你希望自己一个待着。”  
“就好像，”莱纳徒劳地打了个手势，一时找不到合适的说法，“就像其他东西都没有意义了，我不能继续像没事发生过一样活着，终点在哪里呢？你明白吗？我的意思是，这是唯一和汉斯有所关联的事了。”  
安德烈的注意力终于回到他身上，莱纳坐直了，好像在接受检阅。楼上忽然传来敲敲打打的声音，两人都没有留意。声音单调的电台主持讲完了兰花气根的特性，继续喋喋不休地谈论搭建温室的好处。  
“好的。”情报官最终说道，板着脸，交抱起双臂，好像对莱纳不是特别感兴趣，“第一课，不要在约定地点之外找我。”  
“是的，好的，对不起。”  
安德烈绕过茶几，莱纳疑惑地看着他走近，不太确定接下来会发生什么。情报官把他拉进怀里，拍了拍他的背。  
“我没有照顾好汉斯，我欠你一个道歉。我会尽我所能保护你的。”  
麻雀长长地呼了一口气，放松下来，把头靠在安德烈肩上，“好的。”


	7. Chapter 7

当年美国占领区和苏联占领区的交界处，老格兰尼克，也就是今天游客们搭乘巴士往返机场的地方，曾经有个果园，在果园旁边，一条公路直达舍内菲尔德机场。如果要为“麻雀”的间谍生涯找一个起点，这条公路就是了。

从汉斯早前提供的有限信息看来，地下电缆的一条支线正好经过这里，几乎和公路平行，最近的地方离美国区边界不过几公里，而且远离人来人往的市中心，显然比中情局之前选的地点好多了。就在安德烈抓到麻雀的前一天，皇家工程兵趁着深夜到公路附近钻孔取样，结果不太让人满意，土壤里沙子太多，地下水层太高，隧道很容易塌陷，或者被淹没，很可能两样一起来，如果要强行开凿，就必须使用某种支撑，钢板或者水泥，耗时增加，成本肯定翻倍，不过美国人愿意支付账单。现在唯一不能确定的是这些电缆到底是邮局使用的普通国内通讯线路，还是驻柏林红军连接莫斯科的专线。

“麻雀”不知道，也不被允许知道所有这些千头万绪的幕后运作。他得到的指令很简单：取得老格兰尼克地区的电缆分布图和编号表。情报官没有告诉他这些文件在哪里，很可能安德烈自己也不知道，要靠莱纳自己琢磨出来。

令莱纳略感失望的是，除了要求他记住复杂的暗号和严格的沟通流程之外，安德烈既没有教他撬锁，也没有告诉他怎样甩掉跟踪者，更没有让他碰任何武器，“用体面方法拿不到的东西，都不要去拿”。不过情报官也没有给莱纳设置时间限制，叮嘱他“慢慢来，哪怕用一年”，不要为了急于表现而做出什么鲁莽的举动。于是莱纳花了两个礼拜，一点一点地翻看大使馆发报处的各种抽屉和柜子，每天看一个。很多抽屉是应该上锁的，但发报员们懒得每次都拿钥匙，就让它们敞开着。莱纳刚开始的时候趁午饭时间到处嗅探，因为这时候办公室都是空的，过了几天就不这么做了。因为怕落下“总是偷偷摸摸在办公室里转悠”的印象，莱纳每天中午都会和同事外出吃饭，确保大家都看见他出来了，然后提前半小时回到办公室去。

1953年的春天寒冷多雨，雨水出乎意料地冲刷出地下电缆的秘密，并且经由使馆雇佣的两个当地电工送到莱纳耳中。莱纳在茶水间碰上这两个人的时候，他们从头发到鞋子都沾满了没干的泥，一边喝滚烫的咖啡，一边抱怨过于充沛的雨水，令柏林各处的地下电缆纷纷短路，有些线路如此老旧，电工不得不参考1910年的地图。当年的帝国邮政多么可靠，他们感叹，一点都不像现在俄国佬帮着建立起来的东德继承者。四十年前画的线路图非常准确，电缆分毫不差，就在标注的地方，不过没人想到上面多了三条俄国佬近年埋进去的新电缆，差点失手砸断。

莱纳什么都没说，也没看那两个电工，往杯子里倒了热咖啡，回到自己的桌子去了。这天并不繁忙，需要翻译的电报比平常少。他喝完了咖啡，花了二十分钟咬铅笔，脚在桌子底下轻轻敲打地板。四点五十分，他离开了发报室，向洗手间的方向走去，但并没有真的走进男厕所。确认走廊没人之后，他拐了个弯，走下楼梯。

电工们并没有一个真正意义上的“办公室”，使馆只是给他们安排了一个储藏室似的小房间，与司机和清洁工们共用，放了几张椅子让他们休息，不过他们大部分时间都不在。房间的大部分空间都被架子占满了，上面堆着其他办公室不想要的杂物。三个颜色一样的工具箱扔在墙角，莱纳踢到了一把扳手，它发出很大的当啷声，吓得他差点咬断自己的舌头。他探头出去看了看走廊，空无一人。

他捡起扳手，放到桌子上。桌面满是刻痕，还有香烟烟头烧灼留下的黑点，有人用某种尖锐物件在上面刻了一个生殖器。莱纳拉开第一个抽屉，里面放着成捆的细铜丝。第二个抽屉里是文件夹，应该经常被翻阅，沾满黑色指纹。里面的图表是按字母排列的，莱纳翻开标签“A”，第一张就是老格兰尼克（Altglienicke）地区的线路图，新鲜墨水标出了苏联人埋设的电缆，也许是为了日后维修方便。他考虑该不该把这张纸撕下来，塞进衬衫里带走，但这显然不符合安德烈的体面原则，而且电工很快就会发现图表失窃。莱纳咬了咬嘴唇，把地图和文件夹放回原处，推上抽屉，快步离开了储藏室。

安德烈和他每个月会固定见面两次，每次的地点都不一样，下一次是四天之后，是个周六，在古伦森林，信号是树干上的粉笔痕迹，如果有粉笔线，就意味着会面照常进行，莱纳会按照事先约定好的路线去找安德烈，两人会在湖边“偶遇”。如果没有粉笔线，那莱纳就应该假装散步二三十分钟，回家。

那片位于西南城郊的森林是东西柏林人最喜欢去的地方之一，周末尤其。莱纳走过野餐和推着婴儿车的人们，数着散步小径旁边的树，找到特定的那棵。树干背阴的地方清楚地画着一道白色粉笔线。他走进树丛里，顺着一条动物踩出来的小路往西走，感觉过了十五分钟，才瞥见枝叶间湖水的粼粼闪光。安德烈已经到了，因为天气暖和，只穿了一件灰色衬衫，没戴那顶标志性的帽子，也没打领带，双手插在裤袋里，注视着湖水。他的头发是深棕色的，不过在今天这种和煦的阳光里，看起来更接近用水兑过的茶。

“你觉得那是野鸭还是灰雁？”安德烈问，回头看了莱纳一眼，指了指远处的湖面，那里漂浮着几个小点，只能勉强辨认出是活物，根本看不清种类。

“我不知道，可能是野鸭。”莱纳走到他身边，眯起眼睛，“我不会认鸟类。”

“也是值得学习的技能，如果有空闲时间的话。”安德烈侧过头，冲他微笑，“最近过得好吗？”

“我找到了你要的地图，老格兰尼克。”

“是吗？不过我的问题不是这个。”安德烈在湖岸上坐下来，拍了拍身边的草地，让莱纳也坐下，“我关心的是你。所以再来一遍，最近过得好吗？”

莱纳的耳朵变红了，在阳光下很明显，“还可以，和以前一样。”

“那就好。我假设你没有把地图带来？”

“我不敢拿走，很容易被发现。”

“你做得很对，小鸟。文件有人看守吗？”

“没有，就在电工办公室一个没上锁的抽屉里。”

“午餐时间能带出来吗？”

“我想可以。”

“多少页？”

“五六页，我想。”

“把图表带出来，像我们讨论过那样，星期二中午，一辆蓝色的雪铁龙会在外面等你，驾驶座那一侧的车门有张斗牛犬贴纸。他们动作很快，大概五到七分钟就能把文件还给你，马上放回原处。”

“我能做到的。”

“谢谢你。”安德烈拍了拍他的手臂，手掌在上面多停留了一会才挪开，“你哥哥会很骄傲的。”

莱纳点点头，看着草地，没有说话。一条鱼突然在远处跳起，甩出闪亮的水珠，男孩这才抬起头来，眺望那条鱼消失的地方，鱼尾击碎了水面，小小的涟漪点缀着金光。莱纳注视着闪耀的水面，脸上浮出一种向往的表情，好像他更想当这个湖里的一条鱼，而不是他自己。安德烈没有打扰他的白日梦，安德烈从不打扰他的白日梦。

大概过了十分钟，莱纳转过头，看向安德烈：“你准备走了，是吗？”

“不得不。我有别的预约，你知道的。”

“像我这样的人吗？”

“有时候是，有时候不是。今天不是。”

“你有很多间谍吗？”

“够多了。”安德烈回答，碰了碰莱纳的肩膀，“最后一件事，我给你准备了礼物。”

莱纳上下打量他，看不出他能从哪里拿出礼物来。安德烈取出钱包，从里面摸出一张电影票，递给莱纳。电影的名字是《太平洋之歌》，放映时间晚上八点，莱纳从来没听说过这个名字。票背面写着影院的地址，莱纳也没去过这家电影院。

“这不是真的票，也没有这部电影。”安德烈告诉他，看出了他的表情，“影院的售票员是我们的人，给他看这张票，告诉他你想要一个靠走道的座位。然后你就可以用‘阁楼’了。我时不时用那个地方和外勤碰头，偶尔也有些过路的小羊在那里睡一晚，不过大多数时候都空着。要是你什么时候需要，比如说，做白日梦什么的，你可以在那里自己一个人待着，没人会去打扰你。”

莱纳看着手里的电影票，“谢谢。”

“不要整天呆在那里，不然你就得向斯塔西解释你对电影的病态偏执了。”

“我不会的。”莱纳看向安德烈，“谢谢。”

“我很高兴你觉得高兴。”安德烈冲他眨眨眼，揉了揉莱纳的卷发，“下次再见，如果有紧急情况，你知道该怎么找我的。”

——

你在笑，你当然会笑了，安德烈的手段不新鲜，对吗？笑吧，你已经见识过不少了，但莱纳还没有。

情报官和外勤的关系几乎，注意我说几乎，就像情人，你得往他们身上一公升接一公升地倾注关怀和注意力，因为这些可怜的家伙通常两样都很缺乏。安德烈的做法很不错，他从一开始就让你知道你不是他唯一的小羊，他还有很多别的人要关心，不过不要沮丧，你是特别的。每一只小羊都觉得他最喜欢自己，只有自己能让安德烈骄傲。让你的小羊竞争，但不能让他们互相嫉妒。给他们爱，但不要给太多了，免得这些爱变成水泥块，把你整个人拉进沼泽里。

总而言之，安德烈得到了他的电缆分布图，可以去霍恩斯比那里重提要求了。他用假名上了一架六处为他安排的皇家空军运输机，挤在外交包裹和好奇的美国飞行员之间，亲自把这五张图表送回伦敦，放到上司的办公桌上，行动处处长当然想知道来源是谁，不过在安德烈回答之前就猜到了。

“麻雀，是不是？是从麻雀那里来的。”每说一个词，霍恩斯比就用铅笔戳一下地图，“安德烈，我告诉过你不要再接触他。”

“是的，长官，你是这么说过。你也说过你需要带脑子的情报官，而不是只会盲从的驴子。”

“我从没用过‘驴子’这个词。”

“无论如何，我是带脑子的那一类，长官，麻雀完全能代替山羊，甚至更好。”

“你还没放弃你的小计划。”

“没有，长官。”

“即使你的计划会害死麻雀？”

“是有这个可能，但什么计划没有？”

霍恩斯比叹了口气，放下铅笔，开始琢磨面前的线路图，用食指抚摸那些规整的、标着数字和字母的细线。最后他摘下眼镜，一边擦一边看着安德烈。没抽完的烟被遗忘在烟灰缸边缘，一缕白烟稳定地上升。

“你可以留着麻雀。”霍恩斯比下了最终判决，安德烈似乎想说什么，行动处处长举起右手，制止了他，“但是，只能把他当作一般的线人来运作，也就是说只准观察，不准在使馆里做小动作。你实施下一步之前，必须找我确认，整个流程每一步都必须推演过，必须有可行的逃脱计划。我们不能偷偷捅了东柏林的蜂窝，然后把整窝黄蜂扔给首相和外交大臣，你明白吗？”

“是的。”

“安德烈，如果你的‘脑子’又临时决定不守规矩，我一定会把你调到一楼，让你做一辈子打字员。”

“我明白。”

就在安德烈离开霍恩斯比的办公室，偷偷为自己的胜利喝彩的时候。在遥远的柏林，莱纳第一次推开了“阁楼”的门，在门槛上站了一会，欣赏这个舒适而明亮的小房间。圆形玻璃窗把阳光和窗框的影子投在长毛绒地毯上，一台电视机放在矮柜上，正对着行军床。床头柜上放着便携无线发报机和长短不一的铅笔，插在一个玻璃花瓶里。莱纳走了进去，小心翼翼，像是怕打扰到什么人，他关上厚重的铁门，外面的声音消失了，只剩下他、阳光和尘埃。

他仰面躺在地毯上，看着阁楼倾斜的天花板。没有人知道他在这里，他暂时从柏林消失了。这个想法让他笑了起来，莱纳枕着自己的手，满足地深吸了一口气，闭上眼睛。


	8. Chapter 8

安德烈从伦敦回到柏林的时候，给“麻雀”带了第二份礼物，一瓶威士忌，因为“有必要庆祝一下”。莱纳接过酒杯，问他在庆祝什么。

“不是我，是我们。”安德烈拔掉瓶塞，往莱纳的宽口玻璃杯里倒了一指高的酒，“我把你的事告诉了伦敦，他们很喜欢你。”

“真的吗？”

“当然。”

这瓶酒不属于在德国随处可见的牌子，所以只能在“阁楼”里喝，不能让莱纳带回家。两人碰杯，各自抿了一口。已经是晚上九点了，楼下的影厅在播放战争片，如果把耳朵贴在墙上，能听清楚对白和背景音乐。莱纳盘腿坐在地毯上，仔细观察安德烈的脸。

“你好像不喜欢这部电影。”

“谁会喜欢让人想起战争的电影呢？这声音和人们躲在防空掩体里听到的轰炸声差不多。”

“你参过军？”

“和空军一起到这里来的。”安德烈像往常一样提供了一个模棱两可的回答，往两只杯子里都加了酒。电影也许进行到战况激烈的部分了，一连串步枪的响声，地板仿佛在他们脚下震颤起来。莱纳把酒杯夹在手掌之间，让它慢慢逆时针转动。

“美国人丢的炸弹刚好落在我们住的那条街上。面包店的克拉默一家都没有逃出来。我从很小的时候就认识他们了。”

“我很遗憾。”

“所以你之前是个飞行员。”

“地勤，只负责让飞机飞起来，至于它们去哪里，我不太清楚。现在你知道我为什么不喜欢战争电影了吗？”

“在空军之前，你是从哪里来的呢？”

“英国，不然还能是哪里？”

“我也不知道，奥地利？你的口音听起来很有趣。”

“不管我去哪里，认识到什么人，总会听到这句话。”安德烈把手臂搭在椅背上，杯子里的酒轻轻晃动，“母亲在林茨长大，我猜我可以算半个奥地利人。”他耸耸肩，“但我从来没去过奥地利。”

“你不想去林茨看看吗？”

“有什么必要？我不认识任何人，我母亲认识的人应该都已经死了。”

莱纳下意识想说“不一定”，马上改变了主意，闭上嘴。战争过境的地方，死亡是不能质疑的，这也不是人们愿意轻易提及的事情。他喝了一大口威士忌，烈酒尝起来像苔藓、蜂蜜、烟雾和湿润泥土，在他的胃里点起温暖的小小火焰。安德烈坐在唯一一张椅子上，看着他，没有笑，但眼睛里带着笑意。情报官今晚看起来很放松，松开了领带，袖子卷到手肘，外套歪斜着搭在椅背上，快要滑到地板上了。

“所以你的母亲现在住在英国？”

“之前是的，现在她也已经去世了。”

莱纳垂下目光，又喝了一口酒，低着头，好像一只被困在书架高处的猫咪，不知道该怎么下去，哪个方向都不对，只好僵在原地。安德烈离开椅子，到莱纳旁边坐下，把玻璃杯放在地板上，免得打翻。“不用觉得不好意思，已经过去好几年了。”

“抱歉。汉斯以前也觉得我很烦人。”

“我不这么觉得。”

“我可以再问一个问题吗？”

“也许你更应该去当个审讯官。”莱纳又紧张起来，安德烈拍了拍他的背，“只是开玩笑，没关系，问吧。”

“你的其他‘小羊’，他们是怎样的？”

“好奇还是嫉妒？”

“好奇。”

安德烈笑了笑，看不出来是什么意思，也许没有意思。楼下的放映厅传来斯图卡轰炸机标志性的尖啸声，隔着水泥和木板，听起来像漏风旧房子发出的怪声。

“你们都很不一样，我没法给你一个笼统的描述。”情报官最终说道，侧过头，看着莱纳，“医生，机场地勤，家庭主妇，邮差，厨师，卡车司机，没有什么好比较的。他们在不同的地方帮我打听不同的消息。”

“你也和他们在这里见面吗？”

“有些人我始终没见过。”

莱纳看着他，显然感到意外，但没有继续问下去，也许是出于某种年轻人的自尊心。他把酒杯放到一边，躺了下来，双手搭在肚子上。安德烈低头看他，这次露出了微笑，帮他拨开一绺卷发。

“我只是觉得有点奇怪。”莱纳低声说，好像并不是要说给安德烈听，“你从伦敦回来之后，就没有再让我去做什么了。我不知道是不是我不够有用。”

“我很抱歉给你这样的印象。”安德烈把手放在莱纳的肩膀上，“你很特别，莱纳，所以我不会轻易让你去冒没必要的险。我们的工作不像电影或者间谍小说，大多数时候都需要安静守候，直到时机来临，也许等三天，也许三年。想象成舞台剧，为了观众，我们一刻都不能脱离表演状态，只不过你要演的是你自己。”安德烈的手指划过莱纳的脸颊，“而且，你是一个计划的关键部分，为了让这个计划成功，你不能引起任何人的注意，拿地图已经非常危险了，类似的事我不会让你做两次。”

莱纳坐了起来，“计划是什么？”

“合适的时候我会告诉你的。”

“又一个秘密。”

“不是秘密，而是事情必须按部就班发生，不能打乱顺序。拿起你的酒。”安德烈举起自己的杯子，示意莱纳也同样做，“敬汉斯。”

楼下放映厅的喇叭传出一段忧伤的音乐，战争又在黑白画面中结束了，灯光亮起，观众鱼贯离开。明天晚上，等放映员把倒带完毕的胶片塞进机器里的时候，死去的人会再次站起来，再次步向同样的结局。莱纳和情报官碰了碰杯，在突如其来的寂静中，玻璃相碰的声音被放大了。

“敬汉斯。”

——

安德烈这一晚至少说了两个谎。首先他不是地勤，是工程兵，战后才和空军沾上一点关系。第二，他的母亲还活着，和继父一起住在布里斯托，经营着一家钓鱼用品店，两人都以为安德烈在渡轮公司工作，六处每年会以安德烈的名义给他们寄两张渡轮折价券，维持这个假象。他声称母亲已经过世，也许是为了拉近和莱纳的关系，也可能是单纯的保密需求，他仔细地分隔开羊群，不让他们有见面的机会，但万一意外发生，这些小小的细节差异也能够防止他们意识到牧羊人是同一个人。比如，面对法语区线人的时候，他用“安托万”这个名字，自称来自科隆，或者米卢斯，取决于目标人物对地理的熟悉程度。另外一些时候他完全舍弃和欧洲大陆的联系，扮演寡言少语的“哈特福德先生”，暗示自己和皇室有些关系，引诱一些爱慕虚荣的猎物，大部分是沙俄末期难民的孩子，在某间漏水的小公寓里蹉跎，幻想着他们从未经历过的贵族生活。

不过安德烈在奥地利这一点上说了实话，他的母亲确实来自林茨的一个犹太家庭。父亲未知，当年母亲乘船逃到英国之后，并没有在登陆纸上填写孩子父亲的姓名。后来为安德烈登记入学的时候，她填的是自己的娘家姓，并且修改了拼法，去掉了德语的痕迹，当时很多欧陆难民都这么做，套上一个英国化的姓名，匆匆摆脱旧生活的残余。

于是，这位被英国收养的牧羊人，离开“阁楼”之后并没有回家，又去了奥林匹克体育馆。六处后来撤出柏林的时候按程序销毁了所有文件，但伦敦还保存着副本，因此今天还能读到安德烈在1953年那个春末夜晚发出的电报。从发送时间看来，安德烈在办公室至少待到凌晨四点，撰写详细的报告，详细报告他和麻雀的对话，评估麻雀的“精神状态”。他写道，“麻雀显得局促不安，但该线人性格如此。本次见面未见异常。”

如果说麻雀天生紧张的话，那接下来的两个月里他只会更紧张。自从斯大林三月初去世之后，使馆与莫斯科的通讯陡然增加，而且包含大量不允许当地德国雇员经手的加密电报。这本身并不是什么特别有价值的信息，让六处感兴趣的是，莱纳提到苏联人对东德政府态度冷淡，甚至有指责他们加剧事态的意思。乌布利希对国有化的偏执既激怒了德国人，也激怒了莫斯科，从东柏林到德累斯顿，从工厂到码头都在隐隐沸腾，传言会有大罢工，过了一会又传言说美国人要接管东柏林了，也有人说是苏联人要接管西柏林了，又说坦克都已经到了柏林市郊，不知道该听哪一个故事。

“我应该担心吗？”莱纳问，他的公寓里没有安装电话，每次都要骑着自行车找一个不同的公共电话亭。

“应该还不用。”安德烈告诉他，“继续观察。我们都在盯着这件事。”

下一次碰头定在一个月之后，也就是六月初。既然“麻雀”目前只能执行观察任务，没必要频繁见面。事实上，连见面也不需要了，安德烈会在6月10日13点37分给一个公共电话亭打电话，他从来不约整点，免得反间人员找出规律。响铃四次之后没有人接听或者接听者不是莱纳，会面宣告取消。

6月10日这天，莱纳准时接听了电话，把打听来的零碎消息告诉安德烈，苏联人据说想“切断”东西柏林，没说具体要怎么做。从来没有人能切开一座城市，也许只是一个夸张的比喻。这消息是翻译从秘书那里听来的，秘书又听另一个秘书说的，这第二位秘书在门外听见了大使和一个不知名的斯塔西雇员聊天，这个传播链本身就不特别可靠。

情报官和线人约定一周之后再联络，去另一个电话亭。然而到了6月16日，传言已久的罢工开始了，而且一夜过去之后人数翻倍。莱纳没有接听电话，安德烈每隔十分钟打一次，到中午就放弃了。去往东柏林的所有公共交通已经全部被切断，他拿起帽子和外套，打算步行到东柏林去，但还没走下楼就被发报员叫住了。驻扎在弗伦街上的美国人发来了电报，只允许安德烈和霍恩斯比查阅。

里面的消息其实没必要保密，再过几分钟，所有人都能在大街上看见发生了什么。苏联的T-34轰隆作响地开进了东柏林，在十一点的太阳下，一整队庞大的钢铁怪物。我不想说后面的事了，总是让我不舒服，如果你有兴趣，可以自己去查。我不知道安德烈对这天的回忆是什么，但莱纳记得最清楚的不是枪声，而是寂静，1953年6月17日的夜晚非常安静，一些人不能发出声音，剩下的不敢发出声音。


	9. Chapter 9

东柏林在平静中过完了六月余下的日子，一种枪口前面的平静。如果你是个斯塔西的话，这几天就是畅饮权力之酒的好日子。无人反对，无人阻拦，无人追责，平常那些看不顺眼的码头搬运工，制革工人，纺织工人，玻璃厂工人，统统可以抓起来。没有什么法律！写在纸上的条文是一条黑色的小蛇，恭顺地缠在斯塔西的手指上，按他们的意愿弯曲，或者咬人。  
莱纳的邻居走了，字面意义上的。悄无声息，逃出东柏林的人都这样，前一天还在楼道里和别人道早安，像往常一样给窗台上的天竺葵浇水，当晚就不见了。有人直接坐上轻轨，有人步行，有人把相册、旧信件和外祖母留下来的花瓶装上汽车，径直开过东西界线，再不返回。走廊对面的邻居是清晨骑车走的，被花店老板看见的时候，还停下来打了个招呼，说外出露营。当然没有再回来。  
回想起来，汉斯应该也有过同样的主意。在失踪前不久，他给莱纳买了自行车，直接扛在肩上跑上楼，敲开门，骄傲地把这份礼物推进客厅。汉斯说车是二手的，不贵，但它看起来没有使用过的痕迹，油漆光洁，轮胎缝隙里没有泥。莱纳本来想问哥哥为什么会有这样的闲钱，但不好意思开口。那天汉斯看起来很高兴，充满希望，但并没有解释这种好心情的来由。没想到最终是安德烈间接回答了这些已经遗忘的问题。  
安德烈至今没有发出可以安全见面的信号。莱纳等着，每天上下班路过花店的时候都看一眼橱窗下方，但那些因为水渍而发黑的砖块上始终没有出现粉笔记号。持枪的苏联军人依然在街头巡逻，莱纳每次在他们身边走过的时候都会心跳加速，尽管他什么都没有做，也许是武器让他紧张。他如常上下班，喂饱自己，躲避母亲和长兄的幽灵。无事可做的周六下午，他时常躺在凹陷的沙发上，和想象中的安德烈说话。在他的脑海里，安德烈既是汉斯，又是早逝的父亲。  
邻居的天竺葵逐渐枯死，他能从卧室窗户看到，但无能为力。他再次被遗忘了，一个无足轻重的小灵魂，游荡在柏林阴郁的街道上，甚至无法留下脚印。

——

而在柏林另一边的奥林匹克体育馆，一种消沉的情绪日渐扩散。要是有任何人还对东西德尽早统一心怀希望，苏联坦克的出现也令这种幻想灰飞烟灭了。与此同时美国人毫无作为，只是看着，毕竟，不值得为区区几万个工人触发第三次世界大战。  
“你听他们平常在电台里叫得那么响。”霍恩斯比抱怨道，他前天从伦敦飞过来，要亲眼看看东柏林动荡的夏天，“还以为他们至少会动一动他们肥胖而尊贵的手指。”  
美国“盟友”和他们肥胖的手指并不是安德烈目前最关心的东西，斯塔西才是。东德情报机关就像一群突然发现锁链被解开了的饿狗，冲进惊慌失措的牧群里大肆撕咬，监狱很快人满为患。克里姆林宫正好在这个时候换了新主人，赫鲁晓夫挤上了第一把交椅，下令逮捕原先分管情报的贝利亚，并且撤换了驻扎柏林的苏联情报人员，更紧地把东柏林捏在手里。一夜之间，英国人吃惊地发现舞台地板被换了，而且对面的乐队全部换上了长号和定音鼓，咄咄逼人。  
科里亚居然还在柏林。安德烈怀疑这个世界上到底是否存在能击倒这个人的风浪，中情局偷拍到他走进斯塔西总部，两小时后才出来，很可能在和神秘的“赫尔曼先生”开会。令人恼火的是，这次和之前一样，谁都没拍到那位“赫尔曼先生”的脸，唯一一张勉强可辨的照片是这个斯塔西头子的背面，不太清晰，除了能看出他头发不少，身形瘦削之外，没什么帮助。这个人也从不在任何社交场合露面，自己开一辆玻璃涂黑的小车，左侧车头灯上个冬天在花坛上撞裂了，至今没有修好。“赫尔曼先生”没有妻子，也没有情人，没有值得拜访的亲属，似乎也没有朋友，像个隐修士一样生活。  
“我不喜欢没有弱点的人。”霍恩斯比又在擦他的玳瑁边眼镜，“这些人要不就彻底没有人性，要不就是圣人，而我们都知道圣人不存在。”  
“你只是不喜欢你找不到办法勒索他这个事实而已。”  
“我不喜欢一切我不能勒索的人。”霍恩斯比戴上眼镜，看着安德烈，“你的麻雀怎样了？”  
“我还没有去看他。”  
“为什么不？从你的报告看来，麻雀需要经常安抚，不然就会把自己吓得从树上掉下来。”  
“对，正因为这样，我在给他压力测试。如果我要按计划行事，他就要习惯好几个月联络不到我。”  
“他准备好了吗？”  
“人是不可能在岸上学会游泳的，不管有没有准备好，都要到水里去。”  
“你经常用我的话来堵住我的问题，不得不说让人恼火，安德烈。”  
“谢谢，长官。”  
霍恩斯比点了支烟，起身离开了办公桌，走到窗边，推开遮光板，直接打开了窗户。这个玻璃窗也许从安装完成那天起就没人打开过，发出痛苦的吱嘎声。风不大，但不远处森林的气味还是飘了进来，鸽子在看不见的地方发出咕咕声，不止一只鸽子。头发灰白的行动处处长呼出一口烟，俯视着下面的街道。  
“我很小的时候跟着父母来过一次柏林，夏天来的，很美。不记得我们做了什么了，好像去了河边，他们给我买了糖果。在我父亲的印象里，这是个迷人的城市，至少比伦敦好多了。即使在炸弹落下来之后，他都是这么想的。”他把烟灰磕到窗外，“真有趣，不是吗？”  
安德烈没有回答，也许并没有听出来有趣的地方在哪里。

——

再次到“阁楼”去，已经是八月份的事了。安德烈混在看午场电影的人群里走进影院，耐心地在售票柜台前面排队，售票员看到他的时候愣了愣，随即露出微笑，问他今天是不是也想要靠走廊的座位。  
“是的，谢谢，还剩很多吗？”  
“只剩下一张票了，您很幸运。”  
这意味着莱纳已经先到了。安德烈沿着狭窄的楼梯爬到阁楼，敲了敲门，两次慢的，三次快的，也是事先约定的暗号，他们的存在本身仿佛就是由各类排列不同的暗号组成的。门闩滑开的时候发出沉闷的金属碰撞声，莱纳拉开门，退后一步，看着安德烈，似乎不确定自己能做什么。情报官张开双臂，莱纳快步走过来，把头靠在他的肩膀上，双手抱紧了安德烈的腰。安德烈拍了拍他的背，一手按在他的后颈上。  
“下午好，小鸟。”  
莱纳点点头，没有说话。  
“抱歉我不能早点见你，这两个月对我们来说都不太容易，不是吗？”修辞性的问句，安德烈并不真的在等莱纳回答，他轻轻推开男孩，把他按到椅子上，莱纳下意识地想站起来，安德烈拍拍他的肩膀，让他坐回去。“这两个月没有惹上什么麻烦吧？”  
“没有。”莱纳想了想，“我的邻居走了。我没想过他会走。”  
安德烈打开柜子，找出那瓶所剩不多的威士忌：“你的意思是他死了吗？”  
“不，他去西边了。骑着单车，把行李绑在后座上。”  
安德烈把玻璃杯放到桌子上，将最后一点烈酒分成两份，示意莱纳拿其中一只杯子。“人们都有权选择自己想过的生活，不是吗？”  
“我想是的。”  
“你想到西德去吗？以后，某一天，我的意思是，不是现在。”  
“我不知道。汉斯以前这么打算过吗？”  
“汉斯已经不在了，他想过什么，没想过什么，会影响你做决定吗？”  
莱纳抿了抿嘴唇，拿起酒杯，喝了一口。阁楼里没有别的椅子了，安德烈于是坐到写字台上，低头看着麻雀，等他漫长的思考时间结束。和莱纳谈话就像隔着钢板排查机械故障，人们可以听到齿轮运转或者卡顿的声音，但无法控制这台机器什么时候会把成品吐出来。而且有时候它就那样停住了，需要富有技巧地用拳头敲一下。  
“既然我们提到汉斯。”安德烈忽然说，莱纳抬起头，盯着他，“我想我可能找到了下令谋杀他的人——只是合理怀疑，听清楚，不是百分之百肯定。我现在还不知道他的名字，但这个人用‘赫尔曼先生’这个假名。他是斯塔西。”  
“也就是说我根本对付不了他。”  
“确实不能，但你和我一起也许可以。我说过你是一个计划的一部分，记得吗？我希望你已经准备好听第一步了。”  
“我准备好了。”  
“你会成为一个斯塔西。”  
莱纳愣住了，继而笑起来，显然觉得太过荒谬，他开口想反驳，但安德烈摇摇头，让他先不要插嘴。“是的，莱纳，你会成为我们的敌人，然后你会背叛我。”


	10. Chapter 10

电影开场了。音乐和剧中人说话的声音沿着墙壁和木梁爬上来，在阁楼凝滞的空气里嗡嗡震颤。还没有枪声，还不到时候。

你可以想象莱纳怎么回答，他会说，我不能，我做不到。一边说一边往后躲，好像有马蜂在他面前伺机进攻一样。可怜的男孩害怕了，他怎么会不害怕呢？他试着向安德烈解释，斯塔西一眼就会看穿他，他一点都不会说谎，他会被枪毙的。

但是安德烈看中的就是这一点，在他编排的这场低调的表演里，恰好就需要一个单纯的主角，一只放在草场上的无辜小羊。这一次他不需要复杂的欺骗，不要花费巨大的炫目特效，就像他承诺过的那样，莱纳只需要扮演他自己。

换作是你，你会怎样利用莱纳这个角色？他没有受过外勤的任何训练，不太能承受压力，一说谎就结结巴巴。的确，斯塔西不到三分钟就会把他嚼碎，除非我们给斯塔西——给面目不明的“赫尔曼先生”一个不这么做的理由。

别眨眼，舞台剧开场了。

首先，更换布景。第一幕设置在安德烈和莱纳第一次谈话的那间破旧旅店，行动轨迹方面有点棘手，不能太显眼，以至于一看上去就是假的，但也不能隐蔽到让人看不出来。两人前后到达旅店，在楼上等了一小时，一起从后门离开。这个街区是波兰情报人员的活动范围，不过他们人手不够，不总是能盯着所有街道，也不总是和克格勃分享信息，但就算波兰人不说，过三条街，在医院前面，就有克格勃的流动哨。至少会有两个外勤察觉到安德烈和安德烈的新同伴。克格勃总是两人一组行动的，非常偶尔才会出现科里亚那种“孤狼”。安德烈和莱纳刚刚走进医院所在的那条街，就已经被两个打扮得像搬运工的人盯上了，一个在马路左边，另一个在右边，都穿着类似的工装裤，只是短袖T恤颜色不同。莱纳瞥了一眼安德烈，看他是否打算甩掉这两个人，但安德烈似乎正在专心致志地享受八月的和煦阳光，略微仰着头，双手插在裤袋里，大步往前走。

“你留意到他们了吗？”安德烈问，声音很低。

“黑色T恤和绿色T恤？”

“对。”情报官看了莱纳一眼，“不，小鸟，不要以为自己洞察力过人，这次也是他们太明显了。”

“你不能夸奖我一下吗？”

“要是你做了值得夸奖的事，我会的。”

两人坐了几站地铁，到公园去，沿着深入树林的小径散步。那两个穿工装裤的男人跟了一小段，忽然不见了，不久之后，一对年轻夫妇推着婴儿车出现，不远不近地跟在后面，小车的轮子在凹凸不平的土路上磕碰。女人有一头卷发，绑着白色发带。男人穿着皮夹克，尽管天气不冷，而且他额头上都是汗，仍然拉着拉链。

“换人了。”安德烈悄声告诉莱纳，“带着道具，应该是直接从卡尔斯霍特总部出来的，他们感兴趣了。”

“我觉得他们只是普通夫妇。”

“你见过像推割草机一样推婴儿车的父母吗？”

莱纳回头看了一眼那对男女，没有回答。小路转了一个弯，灌木丛短暂地遮住了他们，安德烈推了推莱纳的手臂，拉着他跨进树林里，顺势把男孩压在一棵松树和自己的胸口之间。莱纳不自在地往后躲，背紧贴着树皮，尽量不碰到安德烈。从枝叶的间隙里，他能看见那对“夫妇”匆匆跑来，寻找他们的去向，眯着眼睛窥视树丛。

“别紧张，只是表演而已，站稳。”

莱纳张嘴想回答，安德烈轻轻拍了拍他的脸颊，俯身靠近，嘴唇几乎碰到莱纳，只差那么一两厘米，呼吸洒在他的脸颊上。从一个特定的角度看，他们就像在接吻，树丛外的女人惊讶地后退，差点踢到婴儿车。她低声和“丈夫”说了两句话，两人匆匆走了，婴儿车的轮子哐当作响。安德烈笑了笑，放开了莱纳，后退一步，举起双手。

“我没有那么糟糕吧？”

莱纳吞咽了一下，这才意识到自己还屏着呼吸。脸颊和耳朵滚烫，他摸了摸自己的脸，深呼吸了两次，扬起下巴，想装出无所谓的样子，但是留意到安德烈正在审视他，脸变得更红了。

“从来没被女孩青睐过？”

“我不太在意她们。”

“所以答案是‘从来没有’。”

“如果你非要这么说的话。”

安德烈从喉咙里发出一个单音节，介于“嗯”和“哼”之间，走开了。莱纳拽了拽衣领，跟在他后面，低头躲过伸到眼前的横枝，回到林间小路上。目光所及的地方都没有人，树丛深处有鸟儿试探着啁啾，引起了一阵轻柔的合唱。

“下一步是什么？”

“下一步就看我们的东德朋友了。”安德烈回答，大步向前走，并没有看莱纳，“听到这桩‘丑闻’之后，科里亚和‘赫尔曼先生’会以为发现了我的弱点，应该会很激动，让我们祈祷科里亚会激动到亲自来找你，要是他真的来了，在花店给我留信号，好吗？”

“好的。”莱纳清了清喉咙，“科里亚是谁？”

“如果他去找你，你马上就会知道。如果他不出现，那就没必要知道。莱纳，在这里停下。”

“为什么？”

“因为我们不同路。在这里等五分钟，转过身，回家去，给自己买点啤酒。找个人练习接吻，如果你还有时间的话。”

——

莱纳没有买啤酒。他回到家的时候已经接近下午四点，楼道里静悄悄的，三楼楼梯平台上不知道为什么有一只兔子布偶脸朝下趴在墙角，手工缝的，布料也许来自一张剪开了的旧毯子。又有人搬走了，也是到西边去了，这次是楼上的住户，一位带着女儿的寡妇，布兔子多半是小女孩不慎落下的。莱纳掂量了一下这件比他手掌还小的玩具，带回家去了，拍干净，放到窗台上，倚着盆栽，兔子的纽扣眼睛凝望着下面冷清的街道。

他在沙发上睡着了，醒来的时候汗水浸透了上衣，头隐隐作痛。他梦见了安德烈，在梦里，那个吻是真实的，包括触感、重量和温度。莱纳抓住沙发靠背，动作迟缓地把自己拉起来，到浴室里去，边走边解开上衣纽扣。

拧开花洒的时候，墙壁里的水管先发出刺耳的抱怨声，然后才来了冷水。莱纳久久地站在水流下面，闭着眼睛。是他的错觉，还是安德烈走的时候变得特别冷漠？是因为他说了或者做了什么吗？可是莱纳唯一做过的事就是服从。冷水顺着头发和肩膀往下淌，他摸索着关上花洒，擦干身体，没有穿衣服，直接倒在床上，抱住毯子，用枕头盖住头，躲开午后的光线。

这一天没人来打扰他，接下来的一个星期里也没有。似乎也没人在跟踪他，不过莱纳不能确定是真的没有，还是自己没有看见。安德烈在一个星期五下午拦住了他，字面意义上的，忽然就在街上出现，轻轻抓住莱纳的手肘，带他走向另一个方向，莱纳甚至没有留意到情报官是从什么地方冒出来的。

“当然，我们不能忘记，他们两个都是非常谨慎的人。”安德烈的第一句话没有上下文，莱纳一下子想不起这里的“他们”是谁，“如果我是科里亚，我也会担心这是陷阱，看到更确凿的证据之前绝不行动。”

“我们去哪里？”

“幽会，也许还会做爱。”

“什么？”

“安静。”

安德烈开始带着他绕圈，忽然钻进巷子里，忽然又出来，走进餐厅，从侧门离开。中途一度乘上电车，在关门前到最后一刻跳下来，换反方向的另一辆电车。“行话叫‘干洗’。”安德烈说，盯着车窗外面，“但我们今天不能‘洗’得太干净，克格勃派出了三组，总共六个人盯梢，我们至少要留下一组，让他们有拍照的机会。”

“他们在哪里？”

“他们今天很谨慎，轮换得很频繁，至少有两个人戴着假发，但你可以留意裤子和鞋子，它们不好换。”

大概十分钟之后，他终于看出来了，两个挎着小皮包的女人，看上去好像在欣赏橱窗里首饰，她们都穿着低跟搭扣皮鞋，一双白色，一双棕黄色。走过了一条街之后，迎面走来了一对推着婴儿车的年轻男女，女人手上没有皮包了，头发从棕色变成了浅金色，但脚上仍然穿着一模一样的搭扣低跟皮鞋。

安德烈轻轻吹了一声口哨，“现在我们可以回家去了。”

莱纳住的公寓侧面有一条放着垃圾桶的小巷，腐烂的厨余被老鼠挖了出来，散落一地。安德烈把他推到砖墙上，身体紧贴着他的，双手捧着莱纳的脸，看着他的眼睛。

“这一切都不是真的，记住了。我会吻你，我会握着你的手，给你带各种礼物，也许还会说‘我爱你’，但这全都是表演的一部分，为我们的观众服务，明白吗，莱纳？”

“我明白。”

“谢谢。”

安德烈吻了他，不是公园里的那种半真半假的廉价骗术，也不仅仅是嘴唇贴着嘴唇，而是用上了牙齿和舌头。可以用好几个温柔的形容词来描述这个吻，但最为合适，也更为可怕的说法是，它就像真的一样。安德烈的手臂圈着莱纳的腰，把他拉近，莱纳攥紧安德烈的衣领，闭上眼睛。舞台上就只剩下一盏聚光灯，打在他们身上。台下的阴影里有成百上千双血红的眼睛，一眨不眨地凝视着。


	11. Chapter 11

当科里亚终于来找莱纳的时候，尽管后者已经有所准备，但还是措手不及。科里亚没有像莱纳想象中那样半夜来敲门，或者派人把他绑进停在路边的小货车里。这件事实际上发生在一个十分普通的星期一早晨，莱纳那位甚少露面的上司把他叫进了办公室，那里面已经有人了，坐在硬邦邦的沙发上，翘着脚，上司冲那个人点点头，出去了，关上门，把莱纳和陌生人锁在一起。

“你好，早上好。”陌生人绽开笑容，好像莱纳是他最为钟爱的侄子，他的口音很明显，每个R都翻卷震颤，俄罗斯人，“沃格尔先生，对不对？您一定非常困惑，我理解。我叫科里亚，想占用大约十分钟和您聊聊天。您不想坐下吗？我不知道您更喜欢茶还是咖啡，所以我请秘书准备了两样。”

莱纳舔了舔嘴唇，拉开办公桌前面的木椅子，坐下，没有说话。

“我可以用名字来称呼您吗，沃格尔先生？”

“随便。”

“我不想占用你太多时间，莱纳，所以请原谅我说话直接。我今天来，是为了和你谈一谈我们共同的朋友安德烈。”

莱纳在椅子上变换了一下姿势，“他怎么了？”

“你不否认认识他？”

“他是我哥哥的一个朋友，汉斯失踪之后，我们偶尔见见面，这很正常，不是吗？我没有惹上什么麻烦吧？”

“没有，莱纳，我们只是聊聊天。问题是，我不认为你们只是‘偶尔见面’，据我所知你们见面的次数比你愿意承认的更多。你去过这家旅馆，是吗？”科里亚打开放在脚边的提包，抽出一张照片，放到茶几上，照片被放大过，整张都是黑白颗粒，但旅店所在的那栋倾斜建筑物很难认错。莱纳盯着照片，没有说话。

_科里亚来的时候，必定非常自信_ 。安德烈的声音在他脑海里浮现，如此清楚，好像就在耳边一样。 _他来的时候，已经认定你有罪，并且觉得他用一只手指都能对付你。科里亚的自负就是你最好的防御。跟着他的节奏走就行了，没有必要强装镇定，你越紧张，他就越觉得自己是对的。_

“去过一两次。”莱纳说，呼了一口气，“就这样而已，一两次而已。”

“在那里干什么？”

“聊天，就像我和你现在这样。”

“聊两个小时？”

莱纳又舔了舔嘴唇，坐直了，握紧双手，“是的。”

“上个星期五你在哪里？”

“为什么这么问？我做错什么了吗？”

“只是梳理一下时间线，莱纳，跟我说说你上周五在哪里。”

“我正常来上班，四点下班，回家了，睡了一觉，和平常一样。”

“没有访客？”

“我朋友不多。”

“是吗？那请你给我说说为什么会有这些照片？”

科里亚拿出了三张照片。莱纳还没看就已经知道上面是什么了，他这一瞬间想起的不是安德烈，而是那两个推着婴儿车的男女，那辆婴儿车里放着的多半是摄影设备，炮筒一样的长焦镜头，难怪安德烈甩掉其他人，唯独留下了他们。莱纳盯着那三张照片，扭绞着双手，没有回答。科里亚站起来，拉过另一张木椅，坐到莱纳旁边。

“从现在开始别撒谎了，只会浪费我们两个人的时间。接下来我会再问几个问题，老实回答，知道吗，莱纳？”

莱纳点点头。

“你和安德烈有不正当的性关系，对吗？”

莱纳颤抖着吸了一口气，没有说话。

“莱纳，回答是或者不是。”

“是的。”

“从什么时候开始的？”

“不太久，几个月前。”

“具体一点。”

“我记不太清楚了，从汉斯失踪之后，他说他也许知道汉斯在那里，那时候我才认识他的。”

“是安德烈主动接近你的？”

“是的。”

“你知道他是什么人吗？我的意思是，他真正的工作？”

“我知道他是英国人。”

“英国间谍，我亲爱的，他是个情报人员。”

莱纳瑟缩了一下，好像被针戳到了，“他说他在联邦邮政工作。”

“他当然会这么说了，难道直接告诉你他是军情六处吗？”

“我真的不知道，我发誓。”

“你明白这件事有多严重吗？斯塔西可以把你关起来，完全合理。我们怎么确定你没在泄密？”

“我没有。我可以立即，我是说，我再也不和他见面了，彻底断绝关系，这样可以吗？我不想丢掉工作。”

科里亚没说话，让他独自焦虑了五分钟，这才伸手拍了拍莱纳的膝盖，“我愿意相信你，小可怜。不要紧张，我不是来害你失业的。事实上，我有一个提议，如果你接受的话，不仅可以保住现在的工作，每个月还会有一笔额外的收入。你也可以继续和安德烈见面，我不喜欢拆散情人。作为回报，你只需要偶尔完成一些简单的任务就行了，感兴趣吗？”

——

“然后我说‘好的’。”莱纳坐在单人床上，看着阁楼的木地板。外面下着雨，一道一道的水流沿着圆形玻璃窗往下淌。天气有点冷了。

“做得很对。”

“他没给我留别的选择。”

“只能说俄罗斯人有一套特别的谈判技巧。”安德烈坐在他对面，在写字台上，披着黑色外套，像只大体型乌鸦，“当时只有科里亚来了？没有其他人？”

“我一开始就说过了，没有。”

安德烈侧了侧头，“科里亚让你做什么？”

“报告你的行踪。每次我们见面之后，也要告诉他，所有……细节都要说。他还想知道我们是怎样传递信息的，用什么暗号，每个暗号是什么意思。”

“不需要你翻我的文件？偷点什么东西？”

“他没这么说。”

安德烈站起来，开始在阁楼里踱步，外套下摆随着他的动作轻轻拍打裤腿。“他们还不够信任你，觉得你闻起来像块毒饵——你确实是，但他们没有马上把你吐出来，这是个好预兆。接下来谁和你碰头？你的报告要讲给谁听？”

“科里亚。”

“有没有约定时间和地点？”

“没有，他只是说他会来找我，别的不肯多说。在这方面，你们很像。”

安德烈停住脚步，双手背在身后，审视着莱纳。外面的雨更大了，抽打着玻璃，已经看不清天空。闪电亮起，短暂地投下惨白的影子，雷声从很远的地方传来，令人分不清到底是从云层里来的，还是放映厅里的罐装炮声。莱纳展开折好的毯子，披在肩上，雨水带来的寒意穿透了墙壁和屋顶。

“好吧。”许久之后，安德烈忽然说道，莱纳不知道这个“好吧”针对什么，“就目前来说，我们的剧目进展良好。”

莱纳点点头，把这句话当作会面结束的信号，“我想继续在这里待一会再走，等雨停之后。”

“我也没有让你现在出去的意思。脱掉你的衣服。”

莱纳皱起眉，以为自己听错了，“什么？”

“把衣服脱掉，像这样。”

安德烈把黑色长外套搭到椅背上，脱掉薄毛衣，着手解开衬衫纽扣。“我入伍之前接受过体检，陆军看管这些文件并不特别仔细，有过几次失窃，有理由相信克格勃手上有我的体检报告。既然你和我现在是‘情人’，你不得不知道我看起来是怎样的。”皮带也解开了，安德烈随手把长裤放到椅子上，十分自然，好像这是诊所，而他正要接受常规医学检查。莱纳瞪着他，完全呆住了。

“站起来，过来。”情报官简短地命令道。

毯子滑落到脚边，莱纳迟疑着向他走去，像是梦游一样。灯悬在头顶，加深了肌肉和关节之间的阴影。刚刚过去的夏天在安德烈的身体上留下了影子，没有被太阳吻过的地方明显更浅一些。左侧肋骨下方有一道疤痕，有缝过针的痕迹。莱纳犹豫着伸出手，看了安德烈一眼，后者沉默地点点头，男孩的食指小心翼翼地滑过凹凸不平的伤痕。再瞥了一眼情报官，好像要看他反不反对，然后才接着探索别的地方，他的掌心感觉得到安德烈的呼吸，胸口平稳地起伏。还有心跳，但也可能是莱纳自己的。

“莱纳。”

男孩退后一步，脱掉上衣，把裤子踢到一边，像是要显示自己并不在乎。安德烈注视着他，没有笑，这让莱纳自在了一些。楼下的放映厅传来预先录制的枪声，英雄们今晚也准时死去了，伴随着窗外的雷声。两人在灯光里面对面站着，安德烈移开视线，绕到他身后，莱纳挺直了腰，强迫自己保持呼吸。

“等科里亚下次来找你，告诉他我们在旅馆见面。”安德烈在他耳边说，莱纳略微往后倾，等着感觉到对方的体温，但情报官始终没有触碰莱纳，“告诉他我在墙上干你，用领带封住你的嘴，不让你发出声音。他想要细节对吗？给他细节。告诉他你已经站不稳了，但我没有放手，直到我们都躺在地板上。科里亚说过的话让你非常不安，你想趁这安静的几分钟打探一下，但我没有回答任何问题就走了。”

地板发出细微的嘎吱声，安德烈回到他面前，仍然保持着距离，“能记住情节吗，小鸟？”

舌头变得很笨拙，莱纳清了清喉咙：“能。”

安德烈笑了笑，又是那种让莱纳深感不安的笑容，就好像安德烈知道核灾难的具体发生日期，但拒绝告诉这个世界。情报官回到写字台边，重新穿上衣服。莱纳原地呆站了一会，捞起落在地上的衬衫套上，因为扣错了一颗纽扣，不得不重来。安德烈慢吞吞地固定好袖扣，披上外套，走过来，把领带套到莱纳脖子上。

“纪念品，我忘记拿走我的领带，所以你带回家了。”他轻轻扯了一下领带，“莱纳，这只是表演而已，没必要觉得尴尬。”

“我知道。”

“那我祝你有个愉快的晚上，小鸟，下次见。”


	12. Chapter 12

起先他把安德烈的领带塞在乱糟糟的衣柜里，后来又拿了出来，挂到书架上，看起来真的就像纪念品了。每天出门之前莱纳会随手碰一碰这件纺织品，就像迷信的人喜欢摸木制苦像那样。这是维持表演所必须的，他说服自己，首先要相信角色，然后才能演这个角色。既然相信安德烈是他的秘密情人，那借助情人留下的物件来减轻不能见面的焦虑，是很自然的行为。

在莱纳的脑海里，这个冷清的住所逐渐变成舞台布景，那种话剧里用的、长得像剖面图的假房子，他同时生活在两个世界里，既意识得到，又意识不到观众的目光，做固定的动作，说编排好的台词，等待下一个情节点出现。

科里亚没有安德烈的耐性，没有留暗号，也不愿意花时间在路上甩掉“尾巴”，而是让两个穿便衣的斯塔西直接把莱纳押进汽车里，带到玻璃工艺品店。车停在侧门，男孩被推搡着塞进地下室，和成堆的玻璃碗和长颈花瓶关到一起。唯一的光源是墙角的台灯，照亮了一张木桌和两把椅子，木桌中间有个铁环，看起来像审讯室里的装置，莱纳不想靠近，但科里亚招手让他过去，在台灯边界分明的光圈里，那只手好像独立于身体之外，悬浮在半空中。莱纳深吸了一口气，不情不愿地过去坐下。

那只手推给他一个信封。纸摩擦桌面，发出细微的沙沙声，封口是开着的，里面放着钞票。莱纳没数，随手塞进衣袋里。俄罗斯人往前附身，手肘，肩膀，左边颧骨和下巴进入灯光的范围。他笑了笑，但莱纳看不到他的眼睛。

“说吧，你们上一次约会发生了什么好事？”

于是莱纳开始复述那个并不存在的夜晚，随着他的陈述，虚假的记忆顺着词语固定下来，就像浸了水的报纸蹭到手上的铅字痕迹。想象中的抚摸变成了真的，虚构的爱获得了形体，他听见了安德烈从没说过的耳边细语，手指再次触到肋骨下的疤痕，他想知道这是怎么来的，安德烈经历过什么，以至于成为了安德烈。到这里莱纳不想说下去了，油然而生一种急于保护情人的焦灼感，他想知道科里亚打算对安德烈做什么。

“我们不会伤害他，至少目前没这样的打算。”科里亚摸了摸下巴，“他还有其他情人吗？”

“没有。”

“是真的没有，还是你不知道？”

“他没有。”莱纳重申，语气比上一次更不客气了一些。

“只是和你开个玩笑，亲爱的。”椅腿摩擦水泥的干涩声音，科里亚走过来，忽然抓住莱纳的下巴，把他的脸扭向光线，“你知道吗，小东西，我们这种流落在柏林的倒霉鬼，不可避免会渴望一张温暖的床，有些人带秘书回家过夜，有些人直接用钱买。安德烈例外，他和我一样在这个粪坑里呆了五年，还是六年？我没有数。他从来没有情人，男人女人都没有。‘那家伙不是男人！’我这么跟我的斯塔西朋友说。然后突然有一天，一只漂亮的小狗出现了，给我讲这么一个爱情故事，我打赌你是安德烈丢过来的毒饵。枪毙了比较省事。”

台灯正对着眼睛，除了刺眼的黄光，莱纳几乎什么都看不见。他僵硬地坐在原处，甚至不敢挣扎。科里亚的力气很大，莱纳一度担心他会不会忽然掐住自己的脖子，过了五分钟，或者五年。俄罗斯人松了手，回到椅子上。

“不过，这只是我一个人的想法。”科里亚继续说，听起来很遗憾，好像他并不是在发出死亡威胁，而是一场大雨打乱了他期待已久的野餐会，“斯塔西里有些人觉得应该给你一个机会。你看，小狗，我在柏林是客人，不能直接推翻户主的意见。反正没什么坏处，要是最后发现你没什么价值，随时可以把你拉到森林里宰掉。”

“我不知道你想我做什么，除了给你讲我和安德烈的——”

“老格兰尼克。”

“什么？”

“地名，在市郊，你自己都不熟悉柏林吗？美国人在那里租下了一个果园，然后清理了所有果树，我要知道他们在捣鼓些什么。”

“我怎么可能——”

“你的情人是柏林的常驻情报官，那个娘娘腔霍恩斯比的心腹，如果他不知道，那就没人知道了。我和我的斯塔西朋友很希望你能想个办法，从他嘴里打探出消息来。”

“他不会跟我谈工作的。”

“小东西，虽然我用了‘希望’这个词，但不要误以为我刚才是在请求，我是给你下命令。还有，如果你把我们的对话告诉安德烈，你会发现死在森林里是一个比较仁慈的结局，当个聪明人，莱纳。”

莱纳屏着呼吸。

“你可以走了。”

男孩跑向铁门，在黑暗中摸索把手，门没有上锁，一推就开了。楼梯里没有灯，他绊了一跤，差点磕碎门牙，在恐惧中他甚至感觉不到疼痛。莱纳用尽全力往上跑，好像从漆黑的湖底奋力游向水面。楼梯顶端是一扇活板门，他爬了出去，像是从坟墓中逃生。柜台后面的一个年轻女孩惊异地瞪着他，和地下室相比，玻璃工艺品店异常明亮，充满色彩，这些颜色仿佛在他眼前飞快旋转，莱纳跌跌撞撞地出去了，跑出了好几条街才停下来，靠着一根电灯柱喘气。来往的人就算留意到了他，也假装没有看见。

——

美国人租下了果园，是的，负责看守苏占区和美占区边界的东德警察马上就发现了这件事，并且迅速找果园的主人谈过话了，那是个老实的农夫，只想种些梨子和苹果拿去卖，家人都是土生土长的德国人，没有任何“通敌”的迹象。美国人给的租金比梨子和苹果的利润高多了，没理由不接受。

果园就是隧道的起点，这条隧道将会穿过通往机场的公路，准确地卡住苏联人的地下电缆。地点敲定，连加固隧道的特殊钢板也定制好了，压力落在了负责掩护的情报人员身上：挖出来的大量泥土怎么隐藏？工程兵无法进入苏占区测量，怎么保证隧道刚好能打到电缆下面？还有，该如何在东德警察和克格勃的鼻子底下运来挖掘机械？要是隧道提前被苏联人发现了，怎么处理随之而来的外交风暴？

安德烈和他的美国同行仍然没有答案。

“果园现在只是个果园。”安德烈告诉莱纳，这句话并不完全准确，但也不是撒谎。美国人拔掉了东德农夫不久前才种下的梨树树苗，然后停住了，什么都没再做。那一小块吸引了克格勃注意力的地皮，真的只是一块空地而已，暂时。

但是你可以想象，这个答案不会令科里亚满意，要是说服不了克格勃，安德烈恐怕很快就要从施普雷河里打捞莱纳的尸体了。霍恩斯比认为这是一个给苏联人喂假信息的好机会，并且决定要和美国人分享这个机会。“他们有资源。”霍恩斯比辩称，他总是用这个理由，言下之意就是英国人给不出像样的资源，这总是让安德烈很恼火，因为他也明白上司是有道理的。

安德烈不能忍受别人染指他的小羊，尤其抗拒美国人的“肥胖手指”。涉及到麻雀，他比平常更不情愿。于是在各种争执、讨价还价、删减和模糊化处理之后，中情局驻柏林行动处最终得到的信息是，克格勃已经在果园周围四处嗅探了，而安德烈正好有途径往他们的信息池里滴几滴扰乱视线的墨水，滴多少？用什么颜色的墨水？

情报官们的第一反应是伪造文件，这个提议也是最先被否决的。科里亚断然不会相信“麻雀”幸运到恰好能从安德烈鼻子底下偷出文件来。接着又有人提出，找一个别的地点同时开工，分散苏联人的注意力，这也被否决了。会议痛苦地拖进了两个小时，然后是三个半小时。人们原本一壶接一壶地消耗咖啡，后来一个年轻的美国人离开隔音室，直接把一瓶威士忌拎了进来。所有人都心照不宣地倒掉冷咖啡。

“雷达站。”比尔·哈维忽然开口。这是个大腹便便的中情局官员，柏林行动处的一把手，安德烈认为他看起来像个裹着西装的梨子。所有目光都转向了哈维，这个形似胖梨子的男人抽了一口雪茄，吐出来，“让苏联佬以为我们在建雷达站。”

安德烈摊开手，“那我们要准备什么‘道具’？”

“不，不要那些伪造的垃圾，我们建一个真的雷达站，真的。”哈维用拳头捶了一下桌子，强调最后一个词，“你的线人只需要给一些零碎的佐证，比如，看见了信号兵，在你的桌子上发现了无线电技术手册，诸如此类。”

莱纳下一场戏的对白就这么确定了。安德烈趁着周末开车带他去“远足”，两人跋涉在空旷无人的田野上，用报纸遮住不合时宜的雨水。情报官逐一把台词教给“麻雀”，让他一遍一遍地重复，直到细节准确无误为止。回到车里的时候两人都已经淋得透湿，天已经快黑了，安德烈放弃了赶回柏林，半路上找了一家小旅馆住下，在登记簿上签了假名，“K. 施迈瑟先生”和侄子，来自斯图加特。

旅馆提供了那种投币才能使用的煤暖炉，两人不得不把身上所有的硬币都翻找出来，点着暖炉，把衣服铺在椅子上烘干。安德烈在电话里和门房谈判晚饭的事情，莱纳裹着毛毯坐在床上，出神地看着窗外的雨水。

“如果我不小心的话，他们今晚会给我们吃炖田鼠。”安德烈挂上电话。

“那很好。”

“莱纳。”安德烈走过来，摸了摸他的脸，让他抬起头，“你在想什么？”

男孩吞咽了一下，“科里亚。”

“你不会有事的。”安德烈弯腰吻了一下他的额头，莱纳侧过头，想用脸颊蹭他的手掌，但情报官已经走开了，系紧睡袍，下楼去了，应该是要确保晚餐里没有田鼠的成分。莱纳碰了碰自己的额头，倒在床上，紧紧蜷缩起来。


	13. Chapter 13

“那是怎么来的？”

暖炉熄灭了，耗尽了所有的硬币。房间里弥漫着潮湿的寒意，无所谓，他们不会久留。莱纳发着抖，把自己裹进外套里。安德烈慢吞吞地扣上衬衫纽扣，似乎没有听见莱纳的问题，过了好几分钟才侧过头，往莱纳的方向瞥了一眼。

“什么怎么来的？”

“你的疤痕。”

安德烈隔着衣服摸了摸肋骨下方，好像自己也不确定伤疤还在不在原处。“弹片。”他简短地回答，“和这个同一天。”

他摘下袖扣，捋起袖子，让莱纳看左手臂内侧的另一道伤痕，更准确的说法是“一片”，不是“一道”，凹凸不平的烧灼痕迹。“我还是非常幸运的，只有一点小伤。”他抚平衣袖，低下头，重新固定袖扣，“那时候要丢掉整条手臂或者一只脚，实在太容易了。”

“在英国吗？”

“不，在德占区，在战壕里。”安德烈没说清楚是哪里的德占区，犹豫了一下，似乎想讲更多，随即打消了念头，继续摆弄袖扣。

“痛吗？”

“当然，怎么可能不？”安德烈冲莱纳眨眨眼，戴上帽子，“但我不告诉别人。”

他们下楼付了账，没有吃早餐就走了。还没到八点，冰冷的乳白色雾气在荒芜的草地上飘荡，时不时有一段篱笆或者半截烟囱从雾中出现，很快就隐没了。安德烈低声哼唱一首莱纳不认识的歌，手指轻轻在方向盘上打节拍。莱纳缩在副驾驶座上，双手插在衣袋里，希望它们能尽快暖起来。一头牛突然从雾气中出现，安德烈猛地踩下刹车，莱纳及时抓住车门把手，免得在仪表板上磕穿脑袋。情报官按了按喇叭，那动物懒洋洋地咀嚼着，不为所动，连看都没有看汽车一眼。两人只好下去了，又推又拉，牛像石雕一样重，也和石雕一样顽固，起码花了四十分钟，才把它哄骗到路边去。雾气已经散去了，但太阳并没有出来，天空灰蒙蒙的。两人回到车里，对视了一眼，不由得大笑起来，尽管莱纳说不清楚这有什么好笑的。

安德烈没有把他送到利滕贝格，大概在三个地铁站外就靠边停车，让莱纳下去。“安全原因”，很显然，在柏林，一切都有危险，需要引用各种“安全原因”。莱纳打开车门，安德烈叫了一声他的名字，于是他转过头去，看着情报官。

“别怕。我总是在看着你的，即使你见不到我也一样。”

莱纳点点头，关上车门。独自穿过空荡荡的街道，向地铁站走去。商店都没开，他是唯一的行人。等看不见男孩的背影了，安德烈才发动汽车，缓慢退出横街，转了个弯，返回西柏林。

他这时候相信这场戏能蒙混过关吗，也许不。相信莱纳能全身而退吗？估计也不。霍恩斯比逼他写了一份紧急预案，以便情况危急时将麻雀从暴风眼里揪出来。他们给每个“资产”都做这种预案，与其说未雨绸缪，不如说是为了安抚良心的官样文章。你听听这个名词，“资产”！资产意味着你们可以被交易和售卖，必要时一脚踢开。但预案还是有的，外交大臣和首相要求看到这样的东西，这让他们晚上睡得好些，深信他们所运营的疲惫岛国比其他地方更有良知。安德烈不相信良知，这是坐办公室的人发明出来的又一个文字游戏而已。

路过勃兰登堡门的时候安德烈多看了一眼，战争留下的痕迹仍然明显，火车站前面的空地泥泞而荒凉。他后来很少谈起柏林——有些新人甚至不知道他去过柏林，但我想他心里很喜欢这个城市，这里的人说着他母亲的语言，听起来像亲眷，像家。从某种意义上来说，也许他也羡慕莱纳，莱纳无论如何是属于东柏林的，而东柏林也属于他，而安德烈却永远被迫在日耳曼生母和盎格鲁-撒克逊养母之间做出选择。

从这个意义上来说，“赫尔曼先生”和安德烈十分相似。他出生在德国，但精神上属于俄罗斯。他比安德烈幸运的地方在于，有那么三十多年的时间，他的故乡和他的精神故乡部分重合，很多人一辈子都没有这种运气。他的朋友都叫他“米卡”，在克格勃的圈子里，他也一直用这个表示亲昵的俄语名字。你知道他的父母都是激进的左翼人士吗？一个是排版工人，一个是报纸编辑，纳粹党刚上台不久，他们就带着儿子逃往莫斯科。他跟《明镜》谈过这件事，1994年，还是1995年，差不多就是那几年，那是他第一次，也是最后一次接受媒体采访。大标题，《你好，米卡》。那张军情六处费尽心思也拍不到的脸，大方地印在内页，彩色的。

在很长一段时间里，亲眼见过“赫尔曼先生”的西方情报人员，应该就只有莱纳，如果他能算得上情报人员的话。第二次和科里亚见面的时候，他一字不差地复述了安德烈精心编织的虚假信息：桌子上的无线电技术手册，衣柜里神秘出现的信号兵制服，还有忽然上门拜访安德烈的陌生人，穿着便服，但口音听着像美国。

与此同时，驻柏林美军大张旗鼓地越洋运来雷达设备，在汉堡港卸货，装上火车送到柏林。安插在码头工人和铁路搬运工之间的耳目同时向克格勃报告，美国船运来了大量疑似无线电收发设备的装置，还有电缆、线圈和荧屏，种种迹象都明确指向雷达站。1954年年初，斯塔西第二司——他们的反间处——往安德烈的文件夹里加入了一个新的子文件夹：莱纳·沃格尔，24岁，中学学历，苏联使馆的德语翻译。与安德烈关系亲密，目前处于斯塔西和克格勃的控制之下。斯塔西给莱纳的代号是“海伦”，八成是个故意的玩笑。

一个阴郁的周六早晨，有人敲响了莱纳的门。邻居大都已经搬到西柏林去了，这层楼只剩下他和一个在商店当售货员的女人。莱纳瑟瑟发抖地从被子里爬出来，套上毛衣，出去开门，以为是邮差，想把送不出的信暂存在他这里。但门外不是邮差，是两个板着脸的壮汉，没穿制服，但从站姿看来就像士兵。他们给莱纳五分钟换“外出的衣服”，一前一后押送他下楼，塞进一辆运送果蔬的小货车里。

货厢壁没有开口，莱纳靠在冷冰冰的铁板上，什么都看不见，无助地随着车的颠簸而晃动。他原先以为又要去见科里亚，但车的行驶时间远远超过了去玻璃工艺品店的时间。大概二十分钟之后，货车的晃动变得更频繁了，似乎开上了郊区小路。几次转弯之后，毫无预兆地停了下来，铁栓哐当一响，货厢门打开了，光线刺眼。一只手把莱纳拖了出去，推过狭小的花园，塞进客厅里，门关上了。

壁炉熊熊燃烧，从莱纳站着的地方都能感觉到热气。一个人从摇椅上站起来，冲莱纳微笑。这个人又瘦又高，令人联想到发育不良的杉树。脸色苍白，好像长期挨饿，而且患有某种并不致命、却不容忽视的寄生虫病。他绕过沙发，过来和莱纳握手，掌心意外地温暖。

“原谅我的下属，沃格尔先生，我叮嘱过他们，这不是逮捕，是邀请。他们没听进去。”陌生人声音缓慢轻柔，没有明显的地方口音，年纪和安德烈相仿，那件灰色菱格毛衣让他看起来略微年轻一些，像个羞涩的文学院毕业生，“我的名字是赫尔曼，你见过我的朋友科里亚了。”

 _我知道你，你杀了我的哥哥。_ 莱纳点点头：“你好。”

“坐下，沃格尔先生，您冷透了。我给您准备了茶。”

大块松木在壁炉里噼啪作响，暖意像厚毛毯一样卷着莱纳。他陷进沙发里，看着那个吸血鬼似的斯塔西头子把热茶倒进瓷杯里，捧着茶壶的手如同一只扁平的灰白色蜘蛛。房子里很安静，似乎没有别的活物住在这里，一道楼梯往上通向阴影。

“我一个人住在这里。”赫尔曼说，显然留意到了他的目光，莱纳收回视线，觉得有些尴尬，“郊外的空气对我的肺有好处。”

他把茶杯递给莱纳，后者接了过去，道谢。

“我觉得有必要和您见面，沃格尔先生，不仅仅是因为您帮了我们很大的忙，也因为接下来我会代替科里亚，听你的定期报告。”赫尔曼往茶里加了一勺糖，然后再一勺，又是一勺，“所以，怎么说呢，欢迎加入斯塔西，我们当然不会给你一个正式的职位，这可就太笨了，不是吗？但你是我们的一员，我们总是细心照顾自己人。”

莱纳盯着茶水，吞咽了一下，“谢谢。”

赫尔曼打量着他，轻轻放下勺子，右手手肘撑在沙发扶手上，支着下巴，“这曾经是我祖父母的房子。”

“很舒适。”

“你知道他们怎么样了吗？”

“不知道。”

“希特勒青年团杀了他们，因为他们帮助犹太邻居逃跑。那些狂热的傻瓜也许只是想‘教训’一下我的祖父，不一定是预谋谋杀，他们用球棒打断了祖父的手指，然后敲了他的后脑。如果有人把医生叫来的话，也许他们都能活下去，但没有人去叫医生。”赫尔曼看了一眼门厅，也许那就是祖父倒下的地方，继续用那种过分低柔的声音说下去，莱纳不得不集中精神才能听清楚，“你也许听说很多关于斯塔西的坏话。但是，沃格尔先生，我和斯塔西的使命，是防止类似的惨剧重演。不只是在德国，而是全世界。东德目前还在蹒跚学步，但很快，所有人都会看见我们的榜样，公平，安全，再也没有暴君和狂热分子。很困难的任务，我们无法自己完成，这就是为什么我们需要像你这样的人来帮忙，沃格尔先生，好人，诚实的人。”

这听起来就像东德电台里颠来倒去重复的陈词滥调，但从赫尔曼嘴里说出来异常真诚，莱纳吞回自己的意见，点了点头。

“你还要学很多东西，沃格尔先生。”

“学什么？”

“一些安德烈不希望你学会的。”斯塔西的幽灵告诉他，“如何成为一个好间谍。”


	14. Chapter 14

每周一次——“赫尔曼先生”这么安排——莱纳和一位女士见面，地点在河边的一栋废弃建筑物里，远离军情六处爱管闲事的眼睛。这栋楼曾经属于一家船运公司，有一个朝向码头的仓库，在轰炸中烧毁了，剩下些参差不齐的墙壁残迹，像长在地上的蛀牙。那位女士没有名字，莱纳以“女士”称呼即可。她在回声重重的厂房里教这个东德学徒怎么用微型相机，用何种方式隐藏缩微胶片，发报机的用法，电码表，什么叫死信箱，怎么用，跟踪和反跟踪，诸如此类，基础的“手艺”。军情六处此前从来没想过这栋废弃建筑有什么用途，现在悄悄布置了流动哨，希望能观察到一些意料之外的“野生动物”，而且小心藏起这个新信息，没和美国人分享。

 _“麻雀”，由军情六处招募，却由斯塔西负责训练_ 。安德烈在发回伦敦的报告里这么写道，可以想象到他的语气，自觉有趣，甚至有些得意。即使在柏林，这也是个难得一见的奇遇，足够在帕尔摩街的俱乐部里吹嘘半年的。虽然安德烈不是喜欢吹嘘的类型，帕尔摩街也没有几个俱乐部会接纳他，在那些戴着单片眼镜的“上层人士”眼中，安德烈终究是个不可信任的外国人。

“显然，我们不能认为这样就算安全过关了。斯塔西还在观察你，只不过把鼻子凑得更近了一些。”安德烈对挡风玻璃说，汽车沿着弯曲的公路绕过一个坡度平缓的凹谷，就像在一只巨大的瓷餐盘边缘掠过，盘子中间盛着一汪池塘和零散的松树，在周围成片的灰色和棕色里，松树犹如擦亮了的火柴，冒出惹眼的绿色火焰。莱纳把怀里的背包往上拉了拉，下巴搁在上面，安德烈让他准备“在郊外过一晚的东西”，他不太确定这是什么意思，这个“郊外”是有屋顶还是没有屋顶的，于是带了一套衣服、雨衣和毛巾。

“你不会碰巧记得赫尔曼的乡村隐居地在哪里吧？”

“不，我被塞在货车里，全程都是。”

“他的房子周围有什么？”

莱纳皱起眉，盯着窗外起伏的荒芜田地，“树。他有一个很小的花园，房子有两层楼，老式农舍，用木梁和砖头搭的。”

“谢谢，莱纳，这已经很好了。”安德烈摇下车窗，只是一道缝而已，冷风像磨快了的刀片一样切进来，带着树脂的清冽气味，“你对他有什么印象吗，这位‘赫尔曼先生’？”

“礼貌。”莱纳回答，用右手食指逐一去碰左手手指，好像在清点可用的形容词，“病恹恹的，狂热。”

“狂热？”

“对，他说起斯塔西的样子，就像谈论宗教。”

安德烈轻轻哼了一声，好像莱纳描述的是一只喜欢闯祸的小狗，轻至中度有趣，尚未达到让人集中精神去听的程度。他问莱纳是否介意听收音机，没等对方回答就拧开旋钮。音乐声填满了车厢。莱纳再次拽了拽背包，头靠在车窗玻璃上。他不记得自己睡着了，直到关门声把他从不稳定的梦境里撞出来，莱纳盯着外面一动不动的篱笆看了一会儿，才意识到汽车已经停下了。

他先留意到布满苔藓的木板，然后才慢慢看到房子的全貌。一栋小小的木屋，狩猎季节供守林人和业余猎人临时对付一晚的那种。厚厚的攀援植物看起来随时都能压塌屋顶。被枯藤遮住大半的窗户里透出摇曳的光，也许是蜡烛，或者火炉。安德烈不知所踪，莱纳摸到把手，打开车门，把背包甩到肩上。

种类不明的鸟儿突然发出尖厉的鸣叫，莱纳转过身，扫视沉默的树林，除了枯枝和点缀其中的低矮灌木，什么都没看见。他走向敞开的门，在磨出凹痕的石台阶边缘擦掉鞋底的泥。这是多余的顾虑，因为木屋甚至没有地板，只有一层压实的干燥沙土。木屋里装着永恒的傍晚，外面透进来的光线都被发霉的木墙和低矮的天花板吞没了。确实有一个简陋的壁炉，砖块熏得黑漆漆的，前面摆着一段刨去了树皮的圆木，充当椅子。坐在上面的除了安德烈，还有一个头发灰白的陌生男人，听见脚步声，两个人都站起来，陌生人戴上眼镜，和莱纳握了握手，没有自我介绍。

“图书馆员想和你稍微谈谈‘赫尔曼先生’，不会很久。”安德烈告诉莱纳，好像这就足够解释一切似的，“我去准备点茶。”

莱纳不想喝茶，更不想和什么“图书馆员”谈话，但他也不见得能跑到哪里去。“图书馆员”的长靴沾满泥点，莱纳思忖他是怎么到这里来的，步行？木屋附近也没有第二辆汽车。壁炉那边传来金属碰撞的声音，安德烈把水壶挂到炉火上方，铁钩左右轻摆，几滴水洒了出来，落在红热的木柴上，咝的一声。

“图书馆员”的德语不太好，勉强能用。安德烈不时插话，替换更准确的词汇，修正句子，让莱纳能听明白。陌生人提出的问题，安德烈在路上都已经问过了，对方似乎并不知道，或者并不介意，从玳瑁边眼镜后面仔细打量莱纳。后者逐渐意识到“图书馆员”的来意也许并不是问问题，而是亲自审视资产。莱纳时不时看一眼安德烈，好像需要从他脸上取得什么线索。安德烈看着“图书馆员”，“图书馆员”手里拿着一个小小的笔记本，不过始终没有在上面写字。

大概过了二十分钟，安德烈着手往火里添柴的时候，“图书馆员”站起来，把笔记本塞进衣袋里，向他们道别，拿起一根莱纳此前没有留意到的手杖，离开了木屋。莱纳走到窗边，从藤蔓的缝隙里看着陌生人走向光秃秃的树林。

“他住在森林里吗？”

“不用担心他。”安德烈回答，半跪在壁炉前，用长铁钎翻弄木头和炭块，“我们可以烤点马铃薯和香肠，你觉得怎么样？”

“随便。”莱纳靠在墙上，低头看着自己的手，“你特意把我带到这里来，就是为了让这个人盘问我？”

“这只是部分原因。”

“另一部分原因又是‘现在不适合告诉你’？”

安德烈放下铁钎，站起来，拍掉手上的木屑，注视着莱纳。他察觉了麻雀的焦躁，正在谨慎评估这种情绪的潜在破坏力，是一道无害的皱褶，还是足以撕开水坝的裂痕？安德烈向莱纳靠近，动作很慢，仿佛是在用鞋底检查沙土地面的坚实程度。他握住莱纳的手腕，拇指轻轻摩挲皮肤，莱纳看着他，没有说话。情报官动作轻柔地把他拉到壁炉前，让他坐下。

“另一部分原因是把你从柏林偷出来，过一个舒适的周末。你看起来很需要假期。”

“我再也不想谈起斯塔西了。”

“为什么？让你有什么感觉？”

莱纳看着壁炉，火光照亮了地上的粗糙砂石，细小的灰烬乘着热气往上飘升，消失在漆黑的烟囱里，他以为自己听见了微弱的拍翅声，想象烟囱里住着蝙蝠，现在不得不拼命扑翅逃生，匍匐在刺眼的日光里。又或者只是想象罢了，谁听说过蝙蝠出现在这种地方？

“害怕。”莱纳回答，用鞋尖来回刮擦沙地，“我觉得害怕，每时每刻都紧张。我梦见‘赫尔曼先生’让我喝了一杯茶，但里面实际上是毒药。可能我不适合当个卧底——我算是吗？卧底？我不知道我是什么。有时候我想退出。”

“我明白。”

“你当然不。”

“我所知道的每一个‘牧羊人’都害怕。我们总是在想象各种意外，事情败露的二十种方式，失联的线人，突然从莫斯科飞来的‘外交官’，从河里浮起来的尸体。只要有汽车从旁边开过，我们都不得不猜疑里面是不是坐着斯塔西的狙击手。我们怕自己看漏一个小小的线索，最后导致伦敦或者莫斯科在蘑菇云里消失。我们随时都觉得灾难下一刻就要爆发，所以，莱纳，我明白。”

“你是怎么受得住的？”

安德烈耸耸肩，“照常起床，穿衣服，亲吻镜子里的自己，晚上六点之前不喝酒，每周跳两次狐步舞。”

莱纳笑起来，摇摇头，显然觉得他很荒谬。“我不喜欢一直担惊受怕。”

“恐惧令人保持清醒。”

安德烈用手臂揽住他的肩膀，把他拉近。莱纳紧靠着他，叹了口气，在安德烈凑过来吻他鬓角的时候闭上眼睛。

“这也是表演的一部分吗？”

“你希望它是吗？”

“我不知道。之前在旅馆里……我们去‘远足’的那天，你似乎并不想离我太近。”

“因为我们不是情人。”安德烈低声说，贴在他耳边，“情人总会疏远，我们的关系更可靠，也更亲密，莱纳，我和你是同伙，战友和舞伴。你知道更棒的是什么吗？我可以扮演你希望我扮演的角色，朋友，父亲，情人，兄弟或者仆人。你来决定。”

莱纳侧过身，看着情报官。火光跳动，阴影也跟着颤抖。他此前从来没有认真看过安德烈的眼睛，在木屋的昏暗光线里，它们是灰绿色的，沼泽，苔藓，静止的池塘。莱纳思忖这是不是汉斯也曾经得到过的东西，一种靠赊账得来的爱，签合同之后的廉价赠品。

但汉斯现在又和他有什么关系呢？

“这也是假的，对吗？”莱纳听见自己问。

“直到表演结束之前，都是真的。”

“你可以吻我吗？”

安德烈露出微笑。


	15. Chapter 15

天黑之后不久，安德烈从床上起来，往壁炉里添木柴。莱纳仰躺在乱糟糟的毯子里，还在喘气，但性带来的短暂狂热已经过去了，寒意悄悄把触手伸到毛毯里面，莱纳侧过身，蜷缩起来。肩胛骨一阵刺痛，也许被粗糙的床单擦伤了。

安德烈站在壁炉前，一只手放在腰侧，看着燃烧的木块，好像没人监督它们就会偷偷熄灭似的。他没有穿上衣服，火光在他身上刷了一层焦糖似的浅棕色，柔滑的阴影勾勒出肌肉和关节的轮廓。 _他从来没有情人，男人女人都没有。_ 科里亚的抱怨忽然跳进莱纳脑海里，为什么没有？如果安德烈是老式冒险小说的主角，恐怕每隔十页就会被安排一个露水情人。

他想顺着这个好笑的思绪继续想下去，但壁炉的热气扩散开来了，暖洋洋地拍打他的脸和裸露的肩膀，莱纳快要睡过去了，又在安德烈回到床上的时候惊醒，后者的手指冰冷，但身体非常温暖。安德烈上下抚摸莱纳的腰，男孩颤栗起来，半是因为冷，半是因为别的。

“你看起来就像只负鼠。”安德烈低声说，“抱着我，这样暖一些。”

他照做了，胸口紧贴着安德烈，鼻子埋进他的颈窝里，两人的腿缠到一起。安德烈闻起来像烟草和即将蒸发完毕的须后水，莱纳此前没有留意过这种气味，两人从没有这么靠近过，而且他此前不知道自己可以参与这样的关系。安德烈的手指暖起来了，在莱纳背上轻敲，弹奏一首莱纳不知道的歌。莱纳闭上眼睛，在柔软的黑暗里听着安德烈的心跳。

他的梦境温和平顺，没有留下一丝痕迹。

——

无从得知霍恩斯比知不知道这个小插曲。安德烈没在报告里提一个字。这不能算作隐瞒，情报官们在“外面”做的事，伦敦并不想全部知晓。一旦知情，就做不到“合理推诿”了——又是中情局发明的术语，美国人在伪善方面无人能及——也不能在下议院理直气壮地反驳影子内阁大臣了。所以，沿用安德烈的比喻，让“坐办公室的”拿走切好的肉，没必要让他们看见血、内脏和粪便。

同样没写进报告里的是，自此之后每一次在阁楼里的碰面，牧羊人和小羊交换的远远不止情报。无一例外都从清醒的汇报开始，逐渐渗入酒精，最后汗淋淋地结束在单人床上。安德烈是个安静的床伴，酒喝得越多就越沉默，你可以说他自制力惊人，但我认为他的醉意和爱意一样是装出来的，虽然这一点很难验证，安德烈就像任何一个称职的爱人，观察莱纳的喜好，准确地取悦他。花时间在麻雀身上留下各种痕迹，一些用手指，另一些用嘴唇。两人在阁楼逗留到深夜，分享越来越长的亲吻，以及瓶底残余的酒，不怎么说话，因为在舞台上讲未经编排的台词是很危险的。楼下的电影院放映厅每隔两周就换一部电影，一时传来汽笛低鸣，一时是古旧的二十年代舞曲，接着出现飞机引擎的轰鸣，男女主角温柔低语，模糊不清，像是从湖底传来的气泡咕嘟声。

而“表演”本身，还在稳定展开。1954年9月，坐落在果园里的假雷达站建造完毕，工程兵们在深得出奇的地下室里挖下了第一铲，偷偷摸摸地钻透泥土，向苏联占领区边界进发。在他们头上三层楼高的地方，穿着信号兵制服的技工每隔两三天就爬到屋顶上，带着工具箱，假装调整巨大的天线。这束天线实际上没有通电，也根本没有连接任何雷达设备，但在接下来的两个星期里，斯塔西不停支使附近的居民投诉美军雷达站“干扰收音机信号”。甚至有人抱怨，自从雷达站建成之后，每天都遭受原因不明的头痛折磨，肯定是因为“强烈的电磁波”。这些闹剧令中情局驻柏林行动处感到满意，恰好证实斯塔西和克格勃完全不知道雷达站底下发生什么。另一个证据是，在苏占区边界巡逻的东德警察，总是把双筒望远镜对准雷达站屋顶，而不是地面。

到了十月份，驻柏林苏联红军指挥部正式向美国邻居提出抗议，以雷达设备“严重干扰通讯”为由，要求拆除“非法”的雷达站。

“从语气听来，司令像明天就会亲自带着铁锤过来敲碎雷达站，十分可爱。”安德烈告诉莱纳，从背后抱着他，鼻尖轻轻磨蹭他的耳朵，“我们的朋友‘赫尔曼先生’对此有什么看法？”

“我不明白你们为什么坚持这样称呼对方，‘我的朋友赫尔曼’，‘我们共同的朋友安德烈’。”

“他也这么说？我感到很荣幸。”

“你当然不。”

“当一个人试图表达讽刺的时候，没必要拆穿，小鸟。”

“‘赫尔曼先生’没有问起雷达站的事，在我看来，他不太关心雷达站。他的注意力放在一个新计划上。”

“多么令人振奋。”安德烈的下巴压在莱纳肩膀上，“我听着。”

计划的第一步是将莱纳开除出苏联大使馆，罗织一个“与西方谍报人员密切来往”的罪名，这是专门设计给军情六处看的，免得让人起疑。接着，莱纳向安德烈寻求帮助也就十分正当了。“赫尔曼先生”打算借助安德烈的手，间接地把木马送进军情六处在柏林搭建的巢穴里。

“要求安德烈给你找一份在奥林匹克体育馆里的工作。”赫尔曼先生这么叮嘱道，“理由是你想离他更近一些，而且，沃格尔先生，你丢掉工作，他也负有部分责任。”

安德烈同意“赫尔曼先生”的观点，毕竟他正在做的，正是赫尔曼指使莱纳做的事。但他不打算让斯塔西的计划推行得太顺利。莱纳必须就价格问题与赫尔曼斡旋——安德烈这样编排剧情——要求斯塔西马上给金钱补偿，否则就威胁把他们的小诡计告诉英国人。莱纳被“开口向斯塔西要更多的钱”这个念头吓坏了，认定“赫尔曼先生”会当场割开他的喉咙。但事实正好相反，那个苍白的斯塔西头子直接承诺每个月给他双倍的酬劳，“补偿您的不便，沃格尔先生”，用现金结算。

你看，我们必须学会像我们的对手那样思考，在思考之前，总是假设对方比你聪明，而不是相反。一半任务毁于自负，另一半毁于对失败的恐惧，自负让你忽略危险，恐惧会让你像莱纳一样急于隐藏，反而露出尾巴。对“赫尔曼先生”而言，莱纳早就比一两千东德马克更值钱，他太想要安德烈这只猎物了，就像安德烈渴望抓住他一样。而且“赫尔曼”看不起莱纳，尽管他从没有表现出来，在他眼里，莱纳·沃格尔不仅是个叛徒，还是个头脑简单的性玩具。结论：索要金钱完全符合“赫尔曼”的心理预期，他会答应的。

所以，戏就这样演下去了，安德烈和赫尔曼都深信自己才是编剧，幕后的微型上帝。莱纳十月底被“开除”，四处找工作，到处碰壁。尽管霍恩斯比已经批准，但安德烈认为至少要“冷却”两个月，才能让莱纳到奥林匹克体育馆来，审核流程差不多就要跑这么久，不能让斯塔西觉得有人在故意加快进程。

但至少，斯塔西和克格勃一样守信，装着钞票的信封不定期出现在信箱或者门缝里，有时候是星期一，有时候是星期天，莱纳始终没见过送信人。一千东德马克，差不多是当时平均工资的两倍。都是皱巴巴的、小面额的旧钞票，除非你打算追回这笔钱，否则不要给线人簇新的大面额纸钞，还不如直接往他们脑袋上贴一个火红的标靶。

圣诞假期过后，新年之前，莱纳·沃格尔总算得到了等待已久的信号，可以移动到下一个场景了。奥林匹克体育馆，军情六处的柏林堡垒，准确来说只有楼上是堡垒，楼下由好几个没有隔断的大办公室组成，翻译、打字员和发报员都在里面默默耕耘英国式官僚主义的贫瘠农田。安德烈把他放到一楼，离档案室最远的地方。这让斯塔西很高兴，那是个没有摄像头的时代，记得吗？莱纳完全可以从别人桌子上偷文件而又不被发现。军情六处也很高兴，因为他们终于得到了向东德倾倒虚假情报的便捷途径。你知道这是怎么回事，莱纳先送去一点“金砂”，让斯塔西吃到甜头，后面就都是精心设计过的垃圾了。我们还因此在汉堡抓到了两个苏联线人，都是码头装卸工，斯塔西得到的假情报说，美国货船会秘密运来一批武器，转告克格勃，后者派人藏在仓库里等候。实际上根本没有船进港，那两个工人无法解释自己为什么凌晨出现在那里，当然被捕了，飞快地供出了他们的克格勃接头人，西德情报处还没天亮就抓到了那个人。斯塔西指责克格勃行事疏忽，克格勃指责它的东德表弟提供错误信息，科里亚和“赫尔曼先生”见了一次面，互相说了些难听的话，不欢而散，后者又离开柏林的寓所，回到那间地点不明的农舍去休养，一度传出病重的流言，为了驱散传言，“赫尔曼”又匆匆回到市区，躲进上了锁的办公室，在里面过了新年。

科里亚在莫斯科，安德烈昨天返回伦敦，两周后才会回来。莱纳独自在利滕贝格的公寓里迎接1955年，喝了半瓶红酒，把收音机开到最大声，倒在沙发上睡着了。在他的梦里，安德烈开门进来，脱掉外套和上衣，挤到沙发上，轻轻拍莱纳的脸颊，手指冰凉。莱纳睁开眼睛，客厅的灯还亮着，电台已经沉寂下去，只剩下静电噪音。外面下起了雪，充当毯子的外套滑到地上，右手臂因为寒冷和血流不畅，快要失去知觉了。男孩吃力地起来，步履沉重地回到卧室去，安德烈的领带挂在书架上，他把这件纪念品握在手里，关上灯，摸黑爬到床上，去寻找另一种梦境。


	16. Chapter 16

到头来我们手上就只剩下这些……剩下梦境。蜂蜜一般的，苦艾酒一般的，长着毒刺的，平凡无奇的，畸形的，热的，冷的，自我满足的。它们干扰记忆……不是篡改，干扰，就像给你的眼睛安上一块透镜，虽然河流还是河流，天空还是天空，但是颜色和形状变了，丢失原来的轮廓。我对安德烈的描述真的准确吗？我能不偏不倚地讲莱纳的故事吗？可是，谁又能做到呢？我们从来都没法真正了解一个人，所有人都只能是陌生人，如果你明白我的意思的话。

再让我喝一杯酒好吗？就一杯。我知道医生怎么说，等你老了，你的医生也会禁止这个，禁止那个，别听他们的。我年轻的时候喝得不多，现在只不过是补上那些错过的份额而已。我以前是个异类，竟然不用酒精也可以运转，大概从四十岁开始就不行了。把威士忌拿出来，要好的那瓶，你送我的那瓶。

你原本期待听到爱情故事吗？人们总是期待爱情故事的，仿佛那是唯一值得讲的故事。但我们要怎么定义“爱”？是亲吻和性吗？还是短暂占据大脑的调皮化合物？婚姻？写进遗嘱里的名字？我所听过的爱情故事，充满了说不出的话，寄不出的信，在黑暗中才敢牵起的手，永别前的最后一眼。我是悲观主义者吗？我想不是，从某种意义上来说，我是经验主义者。

我不知道安德烈是否真的爱过任何人。他从来没有和除了莱纳之外的线人上过床，但这不代表什么，也许只是剧情不需要罢了。他这种人——我们这种人，有能力爱吗？用哪个身份去爱？一个牧羊人有那么多名字……有时候我睡不着，会翻看以前的护照，按照规定是必须上交的，但我没这么做，也没人追究，就留着了。最旧的是西德护照，然后是法国护照，我甚至有一本波兰签发的苏联护照，我不是在回忆我扮演过的角色，而是这些角色遇到的人，我曾经是他们的同事、不太熟的朋友或者情人，但任务结束之后，我就必须砍断一切联系，杀死我的角色，它再也不存在了，有人想念它吗？

再也不会有第二个像柏林那样的地方了，五十年代的柏林，好一个疯狂的派对。炸毁的街道逐渐修复了，有了颜色，亮起了灯光。先是肉店和面包店回来了，杂货店摆出了糖果和罐头，然后裁缝店和画廊也回来了。舞厅和酒馆像树根旁边的小蘑菇一样冒出来，间谍们聚集在这些音乐喧嚣的地方，像口渴的丛林狼围在泉水旁，有些人独自来，独自走，大部分人挽着女伴。最受欢迎的那家酒馆叫“金色鹈鹕”，用英文写的，本来瞄准的顾客群体是驻扎在柏林的英美空军，却慢慢落满了外交官、情报官、投机客、有固定主人的杀手、待价而沽的杀手、诈骗犯、走私者和刚刚轮班完毕的警察。常驻间谍们全都互相认识，有一段时间，为了捉弄克格勃，科里亚一走进“金色鹈鹕”，在里面喝酒的英国人就会塞小费给乐队，让他们演奏《知更鸟之死》，一首儿歌，曲调快乐，内容血腥。科里亚不为所动，踩着“谁杀了知更鸟”的节奏走向吧台，差不多在“鱼说，我用盘子接住了知更鸟的血”这句坐下，点一杯黑啤酒，酒保动作很快，在儿歌唱到掘坟墓的猫头鹰之前就把啤酒送过去了。半醉的英国傻瓜们在吧台另一头七零八落地唱完剩下的段落，“可怜的知更鸟！”什么的，安德烈要是在场，也会跟着一起笑。

“金色鹈鹕”的特别之处在于，桌子下面安装了气动管，你不一定见过，是旧世界的古董，战前流行过，邮局和银行里都有，金属圆筒在管网里嗖嗖飞过，运送信封、钞票、珠宝和文件。酒馆前身就是一家邮局，空气压缩机和管网都保留了下来，原本的设想是方便顾客邀请陌生人跳舞的，但在你看来，管子每晚运送的成千上万张纸条里，有多少在邀舞，有多少是间谍在悄悄交谈？

纸片是午夜刚过的时候窜到安德烈的桌子上的。他已经等了超过四小时了，新年假期刚刚结束，“金色鹈鹕”还没有恢复平常的热闹，只有一半桌子是有人的。他懒洋洋地挪开酒杯，揭开金属盖，压缩空气发出细微的吸吮声。管道里躺着一张名片，正面印着铃兰和紫色缎带，背面有一个用铅笔写上去的数字，17。安德烈把名片收进外套内袋，抬起头，假装寻找侍应，看向第17号桌子。那里坐了个留了络腮胡的男人，脸色红通通的，不知道是本来如此，还是喝多了酒。络腮胡子掏出火柴盒，在桌子边缘磕了磕，似乎发现里面没有火柴了，把盒子塞回衣袋里。

安德烈短暂地和络腮胡子对上视线，拿出自己的烟，放到桌子上，开口朝外，暗号对上了。络腮胡子移开目光，抬手招来侍应，点了酒。安德烈取出一叠紧紧卷起的钞票，丢进金属管，送到17号桌。五百西德马克，现金，用来买一条关于克格勃的信息，不算贵。气动管又发出响声，17号桌送来了一个信封。络腮胡子再也没有看安德烈一眼，喝掉啤酒，结账，拿起搭在椅子上的外套，走了。

安德烈收好信封，仿佛什么也没有发生，继续坐了十来二十分钟，假装欣赏钢琴师醉醺醺的演奏，直到侍应礼貌地告诉他“鹈鹕”要打烊了，才付了钱，离开小酒馆。他像平常那样回家，放上唱片，跟着旋律吹口哨，坐在床上，打开了信封。

一张纸条滑了出来，附带一张照片，一个高瘦的男人，站在某个无法辨认的建筑物门洞里，一只手探进外套里，不知道是准备拿香烟还是枪。照片是黑白的，但纸条描述了陌生人的外貌，棕色头发，蓝眼睛，大约六英尺高，名字碰巧也是安德烈，安德烈·奥尔洛夫，官方身份是苏联驻巴黎大使馆的防务参赞，但种种证据表明这人大概率是个克格勃。早在克格勃还叫“内务部”的年代，业内就有传言说莫斯科训练了一批“猎人”，专门在西欧活动，击落克里姆林宫不喜欢的鸟儿，不管这些鸟来自哪里，受谁的保护。汉斯极有可能死在这位猎人枪下，三年前，安德烈被迫造访太平间的那个晚上，这位可疑的“防务参赞”恰好就在柏林。而且，奥尔洛夫后天会再次途径柏林，妻子病危，他必须赶回莫斯科。

安德烈短暂地考虑过在机场拦住这位可能的“猎人”，马上就打消了这个念头。奥尔洛夫有正式的外交保护，就算没有，直接拖住一个奔赴重病亲属的人，实在是野蛮行为。他留下照片，把纸条带到厨房去，在水槽里烧掉了，灰烬冲进下水道。

他当然把这件事告诉了霍恩斯比，写在报告最后一行，仿佛这个信息并不重要，是发出电报前三秒才想起来的。确实，在那一刻，一个过路的苏联“猎人”并不显得十分重要。照片存入相应的档案，从安德烈写在页边的笔记看来，原本是打算分发给监控组的，出于至今不明的原因，最后没有发出去，也许觉得没有必要，也许就是忘了。奥尔洛夫的活动范围毕竟不在柏林。安德烈更加没有理由向莱纳提起这件事，小羊只是小羊，不需要知道幕后的运作。

1955年2月，隧道修建完毕，中情局如愿以偿，把长柄勺伸进了莫斯科和柏林之间奔涌的信息流里，秘密像瀑布一样倾泻而下，巨大的录音设备日夜运转，录下严肃谈话、下流玩笑、调动指令、抱怨、对骂和令人困惑的黑话。隧道如此成功，以至于霍恩斯比一度认为，“麻雀”已经没有用处，安德烈是时候把他放归野外，再不联络。

安德烈也许同意上司的看法，也许不同意。无论如何，他二月份还是和莱纳在阁楼里见了一次。这没有道理，你看，“赫尔曼先生”近来并没有发出什么指令，从隧道窃取的对话听来，他也没有在斯塔西总部露面。这些安德烈已经知道了，没有必要特意问莱纳。要是有人问起，他有一百个理由，他可以说，这个线人需要额外的心理支持，定期见面必不可少。也可以说，是他自己有新指令要给莱纳。不过，幸好，没有人问起，他躲过了解释，也不必思考自己是否也想见莱纳这个令人尴尬的问题了。

这次碰面没有留下书面痕迹，又是那种不适宜写报告的场合。伦敦不需要知道这些琐碎小事，泥地里擦出来的小小火花，高高地坐在办公室里的人是看不见的，也不屑于去看。我想再要一杯威士忌，你不要喝，你保持清醒。听故事的人最好醒着，干杯。


	17. Chapter 17

莱纳决定搬家。某一个温暖的四月早晨醒来，这个念头就在脑海里了。至少他是这样向安德烈解释的。“想找一个属于自己的地方。”莱纳提出，他现在有足够的钱，可以去更好的街区租一个小房间。

这一切都非常合理，安德烈承认道。不过小心了，每次他说你有道理，实际意思是，他觉得你毫无道理，而且立即要开足马力说服你改变主意。他不会说“别这么做”，他会说的是，“你该早点告诉我，小鸟，我认识一些人，可以给你推荐棒极了的小公寓，看在我们的交情份上，租金还可以打折。”

“我已经选好了。”莱纳说。

“是吗？那太棒了。”安德烈冲他笑了笑，点了支烟，把烟盒递给莱纳，后者摇摇头，情报官把香烟塞回外套口袋里，往圆形玻璃窗的方向呼出烟雾。

这是个暖和的春日，阁楼里甚至有些闷热了，安德烈早就脱了外套，挽起衬衫袖子。一瓶气泡酒放在写字台上，还是冰冷的，瓶身覆盖着一层细密的冷凝水珠。他轻轻把烟放到桌子边缘，着手打开酒瓶，一边和莱纳聊最近流行的歌舞剧、猜测大暴雨是否会在周末突然袭击，顺便交换一些办公室的闲话，似乎已经彻底忘了搬家这件事。差不多等莱纳喝下两杯酒之后，安德烈才像散步一样把话题绕回公寓上面，问莱纳为什么想搬走。

没什么特别的，原先的公寓有太多母亲和哥哥的痕迹，而且对一个孤单的住客来说，房间太多了，厨房太大了，客厅太阴森。除了自己的衣物和自行车，莱纳什么都不打算带走。能卖的家具都卖掉，包括父亲留下的碗橱。母亲的书全都卖给旧书店，私人物品装箱扔掉。他早就该做这件事了，母亲转眼都去世好几年了。汉斯也是，但他不想谈汉斯，于是又喝了一杯酒。气泡令人愉悦，带着梨子和蜂蜜的甜美味道。

“新的家，一个新的开始，还刚好在春天。”安德烈坐到床上，和他碰了碰杯，“敬新的家。”

“敬新的家。”

“斯塔西知道这件事吗？”

“我没有告诉他们。反正他们很快就会知道的，他们监视所有人，可能我还没有搬进去，房东就打报告了。”

“小鸟，也许下次事先和我商量一下。”

“为什么？你又不和我住在一起。”

“确实。”安德烈揉了揉他的头发，“我的意思是，我或许可以帮你找到更好的住处，如此而已。”

莱纳盯着他看了一会，弯腰把酒杯放到地板上，从口袋里摸出一个什么小东西，摊开手掌，递到安德烈面前。

一个窃听器。

安德烈哼了一声，也放下酒杯，香烟叼在唇间，拿起那颗小小的金属物，对着光仔细打量，好像不认识那是什么，“‘赫尔曼先生’时刻关心你，我看出来了。”

“不，这是你们的。”莱纳从同一个口袋里掏出第二个窃听器，“这个才是斯塔西的，我知道怎么看序列号。”

安德烈举起双手，像一个被当场抓获的窃贼：“抱歉，小鸟，标准流程。”

“你不信任我吗？”

“我当然信任你。这是很久之前安装的，我们刚认识的时候，像我刚才说过的那样，标准流程。”

“你也没有费心过来拆掉。”

“是没有。我道歉。当时我还不确定你能照顾自己。”

“这是什么意思？”

“假设有危急情况，我能及时知道。”

莱纳把两个窃听器放回衣袋里，“如果我需要帮助，我自己会说的。”

“我知道你会的。”

“你不会在我的新公寓里装窃听器了，对吗？”

“我这次不会了。”安德烈拉起莱纳的手，吻他的手指，“我保证。”

又一次，他没有撒谎，但也没有说实话。安德烈没有亲自给莱纳的新家安装窃听器，而是派了两个通讯处的技工过去，这两个人假扮成水管工，证件齐全，开着一辆正规注册的维修公司小货车，拿着四楼某一户的预约单，门房没有理由不让他们进去。

莱纳住在二楼，公寓由一个小客厅和一个卧室组成，外加厨房和更小的阳台。两位“水管工”把窃听器安装在电灯、水槽下方和地板里，没有专门的设备，很难找出来。有趣的是，斯塔西的人已经抢先一步来过了，分别在床头柜后面和台灯里面放了窃听器。英国人只好换了个地方，把“耳朵”布置在衣柜和暖气管道后面。两位“水管工”销毁所有痕迹离开的时候，离莱纳下班还有整整四个小时。

“斯塔西教了他不少东西，嗯？”霍恩斯比评价道，在听完安德烈报告窃听器事件之后，“你那个‘有用的傻瓜’，是挺有用的，但不怎么傻。”

安德烈自然也意识到了这件事，并且不像刚开始那样觉得有趣了。为了补偿，也可能是为了和“赫尔曼先生”竞争，他送给莱纳一份迁居礼物，附带漂亮的皮套。为了测试这份礼物，安德烈开车把莱纳带到郊外去。在稀疏树林的遮掩下教他怎么往马卡洛夫手枪里装填子弹。这把枪没有注册，曾经属于一个在波恩被捕的斯塔西。换句话说，要是莱纳用这把马克洛夫去杀人，东西德警察都没有办法把他查出来。

“可是我为什么要去向人开枪呢？”莱纳问。

“不是让你跑到大街上这么做。”安德烈轻轻把他的手臂往下压，调整姿势，“只是，哪天你被迫自卫，或者要保护我，就需要知道怎么用枪了，不是吗？”

“你看起来是整个柏林最不需要保护的人。”

“谁说得清楚呢，小鸟？现在，好好瞄准。小心后坐力，不要让枪口跳。”

“‘跳’？”

“你试试就明白了。”

安德烈带来了一些空罐头盒，放在高低不同的地方，树桩，树枝，半截坍塌的石墙。莱纳花了四十分钟才成功击中一个。安德烈笑起来，从莱纳手里拿走枪，递给他啤酒。两人坐在垮塌的石墙上喝酒，看着开满野花的旷野。夏天快要来了，长满新叶的树枝在五月的暖风里轻轻摇摆，被枪声吓安静了的鸟儿重新开始啼啭，蜜蜂被麦芽的气味吸引来了，绕着玻璃酒瓶瓶口打转。

“以我的水平，不太可能成为一个好士兵，对吗？”

“完全不可能。”

“让我看看你的表现。”

安德烈刚刚点着了烟，听到这句话，耸耸肩，半开玩笑地把香烟放到莱纳唇间，拿起马卡洛夫，依次瞄准还卡在树枝上的三个罐头盒，逐一击落。他退掉子弹，把枪还给莱纳，取回香烟，冲他做了个脱帽致敬的手势。

树林里的鸟儿又噤声了。只剩下不懂得害怕的昆虫还在悄声合唱。

“谢谢。”莱纳说，揪下一条长长的草茎，缠在手指之间把玩。

“不客气。”

他们看着对方，靠得很近，轻易就能接吻。他们对此并不陌生，已经这么做很多次了，但那都是在“阁楼”安全而酩酊的昏暗灯光里，现在，这里，这片田野，五月份的和煦阳光，不是他们熟悉的布景，不知道应该遵守哪套行事准则。莱纳垂下视线，试探着靠近，两人鼻尖相碰，安德烈捧住他的脸，吻了他。

_这也是表演的一部分吗？_ 莱纳想，没有问出口。

草地并没有想象中柔软，他们很快就发现了这一点。他们做爱的时候，云雀回来了，清亮的啁啾引起了一片回应。草叶的影子落在裸露的皮肤上，懒洋洋地摆动，往前，往后。阳光温热，正好照进莱纳的眼睛里，他只好闭上眼睛，抱紧安德烈，手指在对方汗淋淋的肩胛骨上打滑。

他们在午后的太阳下躺了很久，摊平衬衫，隔开刺人的小石子和草茎。安德烈从堆叠在一起的衣服里翻出火柴和烟盒，点了一支，吸了一口，递给莱纳，后者犹豫了一下，接过去，也抽了一口，对着天空呼出烟雾。安德烈注视着他，挂着半个微笑，绿眼睛看起来如此真诚，仿佛除了莱纳，世界上再也没有别的东西值得他去看。 _这是真的还是假的_ ？莱纳紧紧抓住这两个问题，就像攥紧薄薄的细齿刀片， _这是即兴的还是事先安排的_ ？

莱纳终于下定决心开口，但安德烈恰好挑这个时候站起来，抖掉衬衫上的草屑，穿回去，宣布他们应该走了，莱纳只好匆匆爬起来，把衣服套到身上。汽车停在很远的地方，两人一前一后走在布满动物爪印的泥路上。鞋里进了一颗小石子，莱纳中途不得不停下来，把它磕出来。白昼已经变得很长，傍晚迟迟不来，两人在婆娑树影里返回柏林，天空明亮，远处一列往西行驶的火车清晰可见。莱纳注视着它，直到火车被灌木丛遮住为止。

像往常一样，莱纳在离家很远的僻静巷子里下车，自己往地铁站走去。郊游的快乐余韵在他打开家门的那一刻就蒸发了。地毯上躺着一个信封，没有邮票，没有署名，只有一个人会这样给他送信。斯塔西悄悄来过了，沉寂多时的“赫尔曼先生”伸出苍白的节肢，拽了一下缠在莱纳脖子上的蛛丝。

他原地站了一会，关上门，捡起信封，打开了台灯。


	18. Chapter 18

实际上发生了貌似互不关联的三件事，但安德烈只能获知其中一件。他毕竟不是上帝，原谅他。莱纳趁着午餐时间和他在奥林匹克体育馆外面碰头，假装是出来抽烟意外遇见的，他把信封递给情报官，里面有一张借书卡和用打字机打出来的简短纸条，只有一个句子，指示莱纳把借书卡放到失物招领办公室。典型的单向信息传递方法，斯塔西招揽了一个不容易约见的卧底，只好派一个信使放置信号标，信使看不懂信号，卧底不认识信使，避免他们互相危及对方的掩护。

“照着做。”安德烈说，“让我们看看怎样的小动物会从地洞里出来。”

六处一直都知道奥林匹克体育馆里有地鼠——什么地方没有？在伦敦也有，就像莫斯科，就像波恩，就像华盛顿。内奸就像鱼缸里的藻类，放久了，就一定会长出来。反间部门已经在监控两个嫌疑人，不过迟迟没有下手逮捕，因为这两个人的行踪能够暴露更多关于斯塔西的信息：和谁见面？在哪里？斯塔西最近对什么感兴趣？——收益暂时大于风险，等藻类长得太过了，再刮掉也不迟。

安德烈抄下了借书卡上的编号和标题，到图书馆里转了一圈，然而编号并不匹配任何书架，前台那位戴着眼镜、充满同情心的馆员帮安德烈查阅了库存档案，遗憾地表示没有任何一本书叫《笨兔子和三个朋友》，也许先生记错了，或者有人恶作剧？先生是不是想给儿子或者女儿找一本好看的童话书？要不要试试《小熊莫里茨》？孩子们都喜欢。

“也许改天吧，谢谢你。”安德烈收起借书卡，把帽子按回头上，冲图书馆员点点头，走了，到法占区的另一个图书馆去碰碰运气，同样一无所获。为了迷惑斯塔西派来的跟踪者，安德烈继续步行了差不多三公里，走进一家书店，随便买了一本书。接着买了一瓶酒，最后去了花店，抱着一束裹在报纸里的玫瑰出来，显得像在为别人挑选生日礼物。他赶上了下班高峰前的最后一班客流稀疏的地铁，回到位于夏洛滕堡的公寓里，随手把花束丢进垃圾桶，放上唱片，继续琢磨那张借书卡。

那本“书”纯粹是个暗号，只有卧底和“赫尔曼先生”知道是什么意思。既然他们采用这种曲折的沟通方式，可疑人物如果不是极度谨慎，就是不方便物理意义上约见情报官，意味着他或者她容易被己方的监视团队认出来，剩下两个可能性：外交使团成员，或者某个部门的管理者。好几年前，汉斯死后不久，他在斯塔西的旧线人君特不是提到过类似的事吗？“我认为‘赫尔曼’在你们或者美国人‘家里’招揽了地鼠，而且职位不低”。

安德烈丝毫不喜欢这两个可能性。

负责打扫奥林匹克体育馆一楼厕所和走廊的那位土耳其女人，属于安德烈的“羊群”。情报官时不时塞给她十马克，请她帮忙盯梢办公室里的某一个或者几个人。这次也不例外，安德烈在楼梯间和她见面，送给她一盒骆驼牌香烟，清洁工接过去打开，看了一眼里面塞着的两张五马克钞票，把烟盒塞进围裙里。

“你又想打听谁？”

“一个地方，准确来说，不难。留意这两天有谁到失物招领处找东西。”

奥林匹克体育馆实际上没有一个正式的失物招领处，那不过是衣帽间的一个角落，无人打理，各个办公室每隔一段时间就把落满灰尘的雨伞、手套和茶杯扔到那里去，每年圣诞假期前再清理掉。现在还没到夏天，离上一次清扫只过去了几个月，但已经堆积了可观的杂物，雨伞仿佛是固定展示品，任何时候至少有两把。还有名片盒、表链、打火机和橡胶靴子，出于令人想不明白的原因，还有一个沙丁鱼罐头。借书卡留在罐头上，十分不起眼。

整整两个星期，没有人留意到这张硬纸卡片。清洁工报告给安德烈，只有三个人去翻过那堆杂物，都是为了借雨伞，春末的雨既频繁又突然。如果计算“能看到借书卡”的人，那清洁工就数不过来了，衣帽间每天任何时段都有人进出，放下外套，拿走外套，放下防水靴，下班再拿走，太多了，这栋建筑物里每一个人在五个工作日里都至少进去过一次。

这条线索断在这里。换作今天，早就要交给反间部门处理，但借书卡的事会暴露莱纳，只能隐瞒起来，用美国人的话来说，“屁股牢牢坐在上面”。这是第一件事。

第二件事发生在更远一些的地方，黎巴嫩。一位生性浪荡的米尔斯先生，吃过一顿有很多羊肉的丰盛午餐之后，决定去水烟馆。这和安德烈有什么关系？表面上没有。安德烈甚至不知道这个人存在。米尔斯先生是一位联络官，负责“协调和促进”当地英国情报部门和法国情报部门之间的沟通。心不在焉、热衷于床笫之事的米尔斯先生，是英国政界裙带关系的最佳代表，他的父亲有个镀金的头衔，是上议院议员，军情六处看了一眼推荐信，可能再看了一眼他的家族树，就给了他一个职位，既然他会法语和一点阿拉伯语，正好送到贝鲁特去。坐办公室的人从剑桥间谍圈的惨痛经历里学会了什么？什么都没学会。

米尔斯先生抽了一小会水烟，动身到二楼去找姑娘们。这家烟馆经营的可不仅仅是阿拉伯式水烟，你看。他选了一个女孩和一个男孩，过了一个值得回味的下午，回家去了。过了两天，一个没有写地址的信封出现在他那间市中心公寓的漂亮地毯上，里面当然是那个销魂下午的照片，从角度看来，照相机安装在镜子后面。写信人友善地提醒米尔斯先生，如果他想取回底片，那就必须在规定时间再到水烟馆去一趟。

非常直接的勒索，以有效闻名。米尔斯先生既不敢告知妻子，更不敢向父亲求助，只能按照要求做。克格勃手里握着底片，把米尔斯所知道的每一个秘密都榨了出来，就像拧干一块肥胖的海绵。米尔斯所知道的驻贝鲁特外勤，克格勃也知道了。他还模糊地提到了，美国人在柏林建立了“某种新的信息来源”，但他不知道是什么。但是这个信息来源肯定是纯金打造的，从那里来的线报只准接收，不准问具体来源和获取方法，这就是为什么表现平平的贝鲁特情报站最近忽然活跃了起来。

所以，其实是第二件事触发了第一件事，然后导致了第三件事。克格勃把“某种新的信息来源”这个信息转告柏林，同时也诚实告知，这是一个西方情报人员受压下提供的线报，不排除他是为了脱身而随口编造的。无论如何，“赫尔曼先生”不需要思考很久，就重新把目光投向此前不太在意的雷达站，他需要问一个问题，因此借用莱纳的手，把一张借书卡放进奥林匹克体育馆，一个小小的信号，给明白这个信号的人。就像对着漆黑的海面举起一盏灯，只有原本就在留心观察的船才能看见。

安德烈对地鼠身份的设想尽管符合逻辑，但全都错了。地鼠和“赫尔曼先生”的关系并不“符合逻辑”。他既不是使馆雇员，也不领军情六处的薪水，从某种意义上来说，也不算地鼠。他是皇家空军少尉列夫·科瓦楚克，这个姓氏本身就带着喀尔巴阡山脉的回响。科瓦楚克少尉家在伦敦近郊——就在斯劳，准确来说——但他的出生地是乌克兰，战前在莫斯科读中学，战争爆发后投奔在伦敦开洗衣店的亲戚。科瓦楚克少年时代的同学和至交好友，是一个被所有人亲切地喊作“米卡”的柏林男孩，跟着父母从纳粹德国逃过来的。

听起来耳熟吗？

科瓦楚克少尉是驻柏林空军的一员，但柏林封锁已经过去很久了，也不是每天都有战机对峙的大戏。所以他大部分时间都在奥林匹克体育馆兼职俄语翻译，和苏联事务顾问。他对莫斯科和东柏林总是心怀同情，前者承载着少年时代的甜美回忆，后者是对好友的一种情感溢出。“米卡”时不时会向他打探消息，科瓦楚克有时候会回答，大多数时候不。要是被拒绝了，“米卡”也并不坚持，比起政治，他们更珍惜友谊。

就在安德烈去图书馆的同一天，离关门时间只剩三十分钟的时候，科瓦楚克少尉走了进去，从同一个戴着眼镜的图书馆员身边路过，径直走向童书区，取下第一个书架上唯一一本标题里有“兔子”这个单词的书，翻到29页，里面夹着一张纸条，用蓝色蜡笔写的，“獾在收音机上听什么？”

意思是美国人的雷达站在监听什么。科瓦楚克少尉并不确切知道，也并不知道隧道的事。但是安德烈和柏林行动处讨论要设计怎样的假文件送给克格勃和斯塔西的时候，也邀请了这位乌克兰裔空军少尉，希望他帮忙分析苏联人的思考方式，令假文件更有说服力。科瓦楚克明白自己不能把这件事告诉他的德国朋友，但他感到有必要警告亲爱的“米卡”，他手上至少有一个信息来源，是英国人放的毒饵，但很遗憾，科瓦楚克并不知道更多细节，甚至不知道这个信源是男是女。他匆匆用钢笔在纸条上写下一句话，夹进书里，放回原处，离开了图书馆，此时离闭馆还剩二十分钟。天黑得很快，雨云吞没了徘徊不去的日光，暴雨也许要下一整晚。


	19. Chapter 19

“赫尔曼先生”绝口不提从科瓦楚克少尉那里得来的消息，就像蜘蛛把意外得来的小飞蛾一层层裹起，藏进潮湿的树洞里，稍后再吃。科里亚绝对不能知道这件事，不然这位俄罗斯同僚肯定会抄起不久前汉堡码头装卸工那件事，当作木棍一样猛敲斯塔西的头。因为莱纳送去的假线报，那两个不幸的装卸工已经进了西德的监狱，还会在里面待上很多年。

然而这个裹在蛛丝里的小秘密，和克格勃手里的大秘密一比较，显得非常滑稽。克格勃早在雷达站建起来之前，就知道了隧道的事。一切都仿佛是按照安德烈最糟糕的噩梦来编排的：地鼠出在办公室里。这个人保密等级比安德烈还高，在计划尚未成形的时候就参与了中情局和军情六处的联合会议，随后直接把隧道的图纸泄漏给克格勃。你其实已经听过这个人的故事了，1961年之后的每一届士官生都要坐下来听乔治·布莱克的惊人冒险。布莱克，战争英雄，大家都喜欢的荷兰朋友，1944年就加入情报处的老手，竟然是在朝鲜的战俘营里向俄罗斯人投诚的，谁想得到这种事？他说自己的动机是信仰，是纯粹的理想，不过哪个叛徒不这么说呢？

柏林隧道是布莱克的永久纪念碑。所有的投入，从行动处高层到最不起眼的小麻雀，从雷达站到录音设备，特制钢板，通风管道，专门研发的垂直打孔装置，整整650万美元——二十世纪五十年代的650万美元，相当于两架U2侦察机的造价，全都浪费了。

但我想安德烈私下里同情布莱克，尽管他逃避谈论这件事，声称自己和布莱克从未交谈超过三句话，要是追问下去，他会给你一些官方答案，什么忠诚，什么专业素养。但如果当时在整个军情六处里，有谁能理解布莱克的话，那就是安德烈。他们都是移民的孩子，天晴的时候你付出得再多，也避免不了下雨的时候被人用怀疑的目光打量。从安德烈身上，军情六处永远看见一个德国人；从布莱克身上，军情六处永远看见一个荷兰人。

布莱克在传记里自辨，“你得先有归属感，才能谈背叛，而我从未有过归属感。”也许安德烈会同意这句话，只是他们的反应不一样，布莱克选择背叛，安德烈选择退出。他至少还有选择，麻雀没有同样的运气。这是后来的事了，那段时间就像火车冲下悬崖一样，天旋地转，连重力都变得不可靠了。也许我不该喝刚才那杯威士忌的，我慢慢来，一件一件事说清楚，也许把窗开了吧，我亲爱的，来一点新鲜空气。

莫斯科后来声称，他们早就知道这场阴谋，但是决定“故意”让美国人挖进苏占区，以便灌输假情报。这是保全颜面的说法，莫斯科要不就彻底不相信中情局能打出这样一条隧道，所以坐着没动；要不就打算存下一个定时炸弹，必要时拿出来炸毁外交关系。克格勃甚至没有把隧道的存在告知驻柏林红军总司令，军官们自始至终在用那些被窃听的电话线来讨论武器库存，连队动向和讨人厌的上级，更为糟糕的是，他们甚至泄漏了外长莫洛托夫的行程。不管克格勃辩称自己袖子里藏着什么聪明诡计，都补救不了。

科里亚知道隧道的存在，可能这就是为什么他如此笃定地认为莱纳是块“毒饵”，而且那么轻松就把莱纳转手送给“赫尔曼先生”，然后冷眼旁观后者追着海市蜃楼乱跑，始终没有说一个字。可以想象科里亚从中获得极大的满足感，他从来不喜欢这颗柏林新星，认为“赫尔曼”太年轻，太古怪，太羸弱，什么都比俄罗斯人差一个等级。克格勃和斯塔西是一对被政治绑到一起的伴侣，在公共场合牵着手，承诺永恒的爱情。私下里互相猜忌，充满嫉妒地保护自己的领地，提防对方趁深夜偷走东西。

想象一下“赫尔曼先生”的愤怒和羞辱，1956年4月21日深夜，克格勃“意外”挖出了美国人的隧道之后，这位斯塔西头子甚至没有得到通知。记者都已经像秃鹫一样向发掘现场俯冲了，他才被下属捶门的声音吵醒，匆匆上了一辆等在外面的伏尔加汽车，一路踩油门奔向苏占区边界。更尴尬的是，看守隧道入口的克格勃不认识这个穿着睡衣睡裤的奇怪男人，差点拔枪，最后是一脸得意的科里亚把“赫尔曼先生”领了进去，像个骄傲的导游一样向他展示美国人安装在隧道里的铁门，上面用俄语和德语写着“将军禁止进入”，句子的语法是错的。

根据守卫的回忆，这两个间谍头子在隧道里呆了十几分钟，出来的时候科里亚吹着口哨，而那个瘦长的东德人脸色比之前更苍白，棉睡裤裤腿浸透了泥水，冻得嘴唇发黑。科里亚把外套脱下来给他，但是被拒绝了。两人上了同一辆车离开，这时候东德警察已经安装好了带支架的射灯，把整片湿漉漉的泥地照得通亮。

——

在莱纳的世界里，4月21日是一个普通的星期六，和上一个没有什么区别。他很少买报纸，只是偶尔路过报摊的时候扫一眼头版大标题。隧道的闹剧还没来得及见报，即使莱纳留意了，也不会发现什么有趣的内容。

下一次和安德烈的会面在十二天之后，这个周六莱纳已经有了安排，他打算重新给小阳台的栏杆上一遍油漆。在此之前，他想先下楼去买碱水面包。刚走出通往大街的那扇门，门房拉开信箱上方的小窗口，叫住了他。

“沃格尔先生，刚才您的本杰明叔叔打电话来了。”

“本杰明叔叔”就是安德烈，他不得不用非加密电话沟通的时候，就会用这个代号，莱纳的新公寓里依然没有装电话，他不觉得有必要，实在需要打电话，可以到门房那里去。不过安德烈几乎从来不用这种方法找莱纳，电话总是意味着紧急状况。莱纳扶着大门，冲头发灰白的门房露出微笑：“没什么要紧的事，我希望？”

“他说您的表妹从德累斯顿回来了，如果想一起吃晚饭，可以打电话给她。”

这是马上见面的信号，莱纳必须设法赶到“阁楼”。他向门房道谢，走了出去，在心里规划路线，手放在衣袋里，拨弄里面的硬币，试图缓解紧张。不能直奔电影院，这样只会引起斯塔西跟踪者的警觉，假如有的话。所以他继续向面包店走去，安静地排队，买了两个布雷结，一边吃一边过马路，走近书店，借助橱窗的大块玻璃观察身后。星期六早晨，人影稀疏，似乎没有人留意他，面包店前站着一个抽烟的男人。莱纳转身走向电车站的时候，那个叼着烟的人并没有跟来。安全起见，他还是换了两次车。

电影院没有开门，太早了。后门的钥匙藏在台阶和花盆的缝隙里，莱纳擦掉钥匙上的泥，打开门，走进静悄悄的影院。脚步在空荡荡的大厅里激起回声，楼梯间一片昏暗，电闸似乎关了，灯没有反应。莱纳摸着扶手走上去，按照约定的暗号敲了敲阁楼的铁门。

短暂的寂静。然后传来轻轻的摩擦声，门闩滑开，安德烈打开门，站到一边，示意他进去。情报官看起来一整夜没有睡，下巴养着两天份量的胡茬，眼睛似乎稍微凹陷下去，像一对被踩了一脚的沙坑，盛着长了苔藓的积水。他似乎想踱步，制止了自己，靠在写字台上，手指敲打着木头。

“我不能在这里待很久。”这是他的第一句话，“隧道被发现了。”

“隧道？”莱纳重复了一遍，“什么隧道？”

安德烈眨眨眼，好像这才意识到莱纳是谁，意识到他并不知道埋在雷达站下面的秘密，甚至不知道雷达站。“只是，”他开口，摇摇头，“算了，反正你很快就会在报纸上读到这件事的，不如我来告诉你。苏联人发现了我们在苏占区边界挖的隧道，我们用这条隧道来窃听红军的通讯。”安德烈看了一眼莱纳，试图露出微笑，不是非常成功，“还记得我问你要的地图吗？这就是我在——这曾经是我在柏林的工作。”

莱纳在单人床上坐下，把面包纸袋放在大腿上，没有说话。

“所以，小鸟，表演结束了。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”安德烈走过去，坐在莱纳身边，“你不需要再见到我了，也最好不要见。我不知道我会不会——能不能继续留在柏林。如果你愿意，可以继续在奥林匹克体育馆工作，这不会受到影响。斯塔西可能会骚扰你，这我很抱歉，我没有办法阻止，你不需要为我撒谎，等他们发现你确实知道得不多，就会放过你。很抱歉我没能帮你找到汉斯，不管他现在在哪里。”

莱纳隔着纸袋捏里面的面包，没有回答。安德烈并没有像往常那样紧贴着他，也没有伸手碰他，过了几分钟，情报官站起来，走向那扇铁门，想起了什么，转过身，帽子抓在手里，“莱纳？”

男孩抬起头，等他的下一句话。

“我不知道你是不是，我的意思是，假如你想走，是可以安排的。”

莱纳一时没有听明白什么叫“想走”，去哪里，但很快就抓到了这句话隐含的意思，很难说清楚那一刻他脸上的是什么情绪，就像一个人被领到狂风阵阵的悬崖边，想往下看又不敢。他看着安德烈，似乎希冀对方能给他一点提示。但情报官也在观察他，寻找答案。两人沉默地对视良久，安德烈最终叹了口气，俯身吻了一下莱纳的额头，戴上帽子，离开了阁楼，脚步匆忙，很快就听不见了。

注：

乔治·布莱克真实存在，英籍荷兰裔，二战时参加过皇家海军，然后加入SIS，柏林隧道尚未建造就把图纸和计划泄漏给克格勃。克格勃为了保护信源，一直等到布莱克调离柏林，才告知驻柏林司令。柏林隧道确实是在1956年4月21日被“意外发现”，里确实也有一扇写着"Entry Forbidden by Commanding General"的门，是CIA设置在那里的，意图“迷惑”意外发现隧道的人。其余情节为虚构。


	20. Chapter 20

隧道的事当晚见报，粗体字烙在每一张报纸的头版上，分别用德语、俄语、法语和英语向过路的人大喊大叫。莱纳买了一份《法兰克福汇报》，摊在餐桌上，对着照片发呆，把同一个句子读了两遍都没有察觉。

他需要时间思考。整个周末，莱纳翻来覆去地咀嚼安德烈在阁楼里说过的话。安德烈怎么能指望他当场作出决定？莱纳这辈子从未去过比柏林郊区更远的地方，“外国”这个概念在他的脑海里，陌生之余，还散发着些许敌意。他不能想象自己在伦敦生活，他不会英语，也没有父亲做家具的手艺，没有朋友接应，安德烈算朋友吗？莱纳甚至不知道自己现在和安德烈是什么关系，“认识的人”？雇主和雇员？表演已经结束，情报官没有理由再向他提供任何帮助。可是怎么解释那个在额头上的吻？是永别的意思，还是安德烈没来得及完全从角色里脱身？

在莱纳的惯性想象之中，他觉得过几天还有机会和安德烈见面，等这场围绕隧道的闹剧冷却几天，安德烈手上多一点时间，两人可以像往常那样在阁楼里坐一两个小时，理清楚这件事。但现实是安德烈消失得很彻底，牧羊人退场常常是这样的，告别舞台，抹掉伪装，直接销毁一个角色。莱纳再也没在奥林匹克体育馆见过他，发出去的信号无人应答。有一天晚上，莱纳甚至冒险骑车到安德烈的公寓楼下，情报官的房间没有灯光，借着路灯光线看来，连窗帘也不见了，楼下信箱的名字也被撕去了，安德烈已经不住在里面。

莱纳再去了一次“阁楼”。可是电影院已经关门结业，贴出待售的牌子，前门和后门都锁上了，还加装了铁链。他从染成深褐色的窗户看进去，额头紧贴着布满灰尘的玻璃，影院大厅空荡荡的，没有家具，没有装饰，售票窗口用木板钉上了。看来又是一个军情六处租下的布景，随着舞台剧散场而被遗弃。

奥林匹克体育馆本身一切如常，电报来来往往，用推车运送文件的秘书像松鼠一样忙碌。二楼以上依然不向莱纳这样的普通雇员开放。莱纳试探着向一位在四楼工作的秘书问起安德烈，托词自己有文件要让他签名，对方疑惑地皱起眉，回答说“楼上”从来就没有名叫安德烈的人。莱纳也不知道他的姓氏，惊讶于自己居然从没问过，但问了又如何？安德烈只会给他又一个假名。

隧道的事还在继续发酵。克格勃修葺了入口，每天都带不同的人去参观，从外国使馆雇员到好奇的沙特工程师，仿佛他们的副业是组织旅游似的，到了劳动节假期，东德的所有小学生都已经去看过隧道至少一次。《新德国》，东德的喉舌，每天都要把“流氓”、“邪恶”、“诡计”、“背叛”和“奸诈”这些单词以不同的组合方式跑一遍。奇妙地，没有怎么提到英国人，很可能因为赫鲁晓夫不久前才访问过伦敦，不想破坏刚刚回暖的关系。莱纳仔细地看这些报道，仿佛这样就能更靠近安德烈一些。如果不是那条仍然挂在书架上的领带，他几乎要以为安德烈是一场特别逼真的梦。

夏天快来的时候，斯塔西好像醒了过来，记起了莱纳，在一个周五深夜把他带走了。肯定是门房给他们开门的，但莱纳被推搡着走出去，塞进车里的时候，门房住的小房间始终紧紧拉着窗帘。

——

汽车开过郊野。

安德烈只能说这是“郊野”，不知道具体是哪里。审讯官没有把他的眼睛蒙起来，应该是看在霍恩斯比面子上不这么做的。审讯官也不承认自己是审讯官，坚称只是需要安德烈“回答几个问题”，但安德烈很清楚怎样的问题才需要把人拖到荒郊野岭去回答。

不算他自己，车里总共有三个人，都是从军情五处来的，反间司。司机从没说过话，另外两个人一直在试图闲聊，找出来的话题一个比一个无聊。安德烈礼貌地接话，一度还聊起了板球，但谁都没有忘记这辆车里谁是嫌疑犯。

车忽然离开大路，转入一条立着“私人地产，不得擅闯”警告牌的林荫道，继续往前开了五分钟左右，停在一扇漆成深绿色的铸铁大门前，司机下去开门，回到驾驶座，沿着状况没那么好的土路行驶。审讯官不再说话了，安德烈轻轻呼了一口气，靠在座位上，闭上眼睛。

霍恩斯比抗议过这件事，拒绝让军情五处审问安德烈，因为“他是我们的人”，这个“我们”指代不明，也许是军情六处，也许是英国，也许只是他自己。但隧道这件事牵涉太广，霍恩斯比的反对显得很无力。安德烈自己对此反而没有什么特别的情绪，这是预料之中的，五处在分配罪责的时候，肯定先怀疑像他这样的人，外来者。

至少审讯场地很舒适，是栋经过多次扩建的狩猎木屋，到处都是柔软的仿兽皮毯子，一副鹿角挂在巨大的壁炉上方，因为天气不冷，壁炉没有点着。司机没有进来，在屋外看守。其余两个人在木餐桌靠近壁炉的那一边落座，示意安德烈坐另一边。两个审讯官看起来就像同一款玩偶的两个不同型号，穿着类似的西装，只是衬衫颜色不同，脸上挂着一模一样的、批量制造的和蔼表情。

“还不错，是不是？很安静的地方，我也很想在这里试试打猎。喝茶吗？我们是不是最好先煮点水？”穿淡粉色衬衫的那个人说，他坐在左边，“只是循例问几个问题，不会很久，我们从什么地方开始比较好？”他假装翻阅手里的文件，“名字怎么样？先从名字说起，我的天，你可有不少名字。”

安德烈扯了扯嘴角，希望对方会把这个动作解读为微笑。

——

“莱纳·沃格尔先生。”

“赫尔曼先生”说得很慢，好像在测试每个音节的准确性，他们这次不在那间有柔软沙发的农舍里了。审讯室既狭小又冷，似乎在地下，有一股消毒水和铁锈混合的气味。墙壁贴着白色瓷砖，地面也是，也许是为了方便清洗血迹。莱纳看着瓷砖缝隙里的污渍，思忖那是不是干了的血，胃里一阵痉挛，他移开了目光。

“我该怎么看待您呢？”斯塔西的蜘蛛问，修辞性质的问句，并不真的等待莱纳回答，“我们是不是真的该相信，您只是一个被利用的小信差？也许您比所有人想象中更聪明？您比所有人聪明吗，沃格尔先生？”

“不。”莱纳回答，扯了一下手铐，并不想挣脱，只是下意识的动作，铁链撞到金属桌面，声音在小房间里回荡，意外地刺耳。

“隧道是什么时候开始挖掘的？”

“我不知道，安德烈并不——”

“我给他寄过信，您知道吗？”

莱纳困惑地看着“赫尔曼先生”，不明白对方是什么意思。在灯光下，“赫尔曼”的脸看起来就像一层包在骨头上的白色塑料薄膜，眼窝和颧骨的阴影仿佛是用钢笔描上去的，边缘过分清晰。斯塔西头子冲莱纳笑了笑，阴影随之变动，看上去更可怕了，“在他走之前，我把你们的照片寄给他，附上了我的礼貌要求，他从来没有回信，你觉得为什么？”

“像你所说，他不在柏林了。”

“不，沃格尔先生，他甚至没有慌张，好像完全不担心勒索，好像他早就知道这些照片，更糟的是，他很可能自己‘制造’了这些照片。你是他的漂亮道具，好一场表演，沃格尔先生，他给了你什么报酬？”

莱纳回想起五月初的旷野，野花和草叶的气味短暂取代了审讯室的潮湿霉味，这种稀薄的幻象只停留了几秒就消失了。他没有回答，不知道如何回答。“赫尔曼先生”打量着他，充满怜悯，好像看着一只坚持啃咬围栏的野兔。过了几分钟，他站起来，敲了敲审讯室的门，一个穿着西装的男人走了进来，显然斯塔西雇佣的无数个打手之中的一个，比“赫尔曼”高一个头，有三倍那么宽，手里提着一个破旧的皮箱，莱纳一点都不想知道箱子里装着什么。

“我从来都不喜欢暴力。”斯塔西头子告诉莱纳，“但我们不能否认，它在说服人们提供信息方面十分有效。您得明白，沃格尔先生，我本质上不是个残忍的人，但如果您不把您知道的一切告诉我们，今晚将会变得非常、非常漫长。”

——

“接下来，我们确认一下你在柏林的关系网。”审讯官说，露出充满歉意的微笑，仿佛是在地铁上，而他刚刚不小心踩到安德烈的脚，“标准流程，你明白的。你走的时候，当然没有告诉任何人你的去向，是吗？”

“没有。”安德烈回答，放松地坐在木椅子上，手边的烟灰缸里有一个烟头。

“怎么向邻居解释的？”

“不解释，我几乎不和邻居说话。”

“情人？”

“没有情人。”

“你在柏林住了很久。”

“确实。但我还是没有情人。”

“你的母亲是德国人，不是吗？”

“奥地利。”

“还有亲戚在那边，对吗？在海峡另一边？”

“就算有，我也不认识。我母亲不和我谈起他们，我的祖父母已经去世了。”

“很遗憾。”

“谢谢。”

墙上的挂钟发出干涩的咔嗒声，似乎有什么东西卡住了。窗外，暮色缓慢降临，远处的松树林变成了重叠的锯齿状阴影，像一堵无法穿透的墙。坐在右手边的那个审讯官语气轻松地问大家是否想要茶，没等回答就站起来，到厨房里去了，不一会捧着一个托盘回来，上面放着茶壶茶杯和一盘燕麦饼干。看来厨房里有人在，楼上应该也有，守着录音设备，听他们的每一句话，转录安德烈的回答，寻找最细微的漏洞。为了显得合群，安德烈拿了一块燕麦饼，它尝起来像压紧了的木屑。

“晚餐差不多准备好了。”刚从厨房回来的那个审讯官告诉安德烈，仿佛这个信息极其重要，“你喜欢白蘑菇吗？”

安德烈向他保证自己很喜欢白蘑菇。

“棒极了。那在此之前，我们继续聊一小会儿，你介意跟我们说说代号‘麻雀’的线人吗？”

安德烈当然不介意，不能介意。他们恐怕要在这里过夜了，也许整个周末都会花在这里。他在心里叹了口气，又从烟盒里拿了一支烟。


	21. Chapter 21

安德烈的审讯最终持续了整个周末，两天，48小时，产生了11小时37分钟的录音，一叠又一叠的转录文本，已经公开的大约只有六成，涉及“麻雀”的部分不在其中。如果想知道安德烈如何向军情五处交代他的柏林传奇，应该要等到2005年。还有五年，让我们祈祷到时候我还在。

不必对解密文件抱有太多幻想，不会有多少令人激动的东西可供发掘。就算霍恩斯比没有事先和安德烈商量好台词，军情六处的牧羊人怎么可能老实向五处透露海外行动的细节。与其说是保密需求，还不如说是两个情报处之间由来已久的竞争，像一对争宠的兄弟，两人都眼巴巴地等对方出错，竭力证明自己更有本事。

公平而论，五处没有为难安德烈。那两个很关心安德烈是否喜欢白蘑菇的审讯官，周一早上准时把牧羊人送回伦敦，刚好来得及和霍恩斯比一起到帕尔摩街去吃午饭。行动处处长常去的那个俱乐部提供用橡木饰板隔开的靠窗座位，确保像他们这样的人谈话不受打扰。既然现在形式上的审讯结束了，霍恩斯比想为安德烈寻找下一个驻地，一个远离柏林的地方，安德烈可以重新开始构筑情报网，就像以前一样，也许去伊斯坦布尔？甚至香港？

“我打算辞职。”

他的上司正准备把切好的羊肉送进嘴里，听到这句话停住了，叉子悬在盘子上方，一滴棕色的酱汁在叉齿上晃动，“抱歉？”

“我不会继续留在军情六处了。”

“你知道审讯只是例行公事，我们从来没有怀疑过你，或者麻雀。”

“我知道。”

“如果你不想再到‘外面’去，我可以把你调进办公室里，虽然我不确定案头工作是不是你会——”

侍应过来为他们倒酒，霍恩斯比闭上嘴，看向窗外，一辆黑色计程车沿着路边缓慢挪动，像只迷路的甲虫。安德烈注视着落入玻璃杯的白葡萄酒，好像没有什么东西比杯壁上的细小气泡更值得关注。侍应走开之后，安德烈清了清喉咙。

“我的意思是彻底离开这一行。”

霍恩斯比叹了口气，放下叉子，手放在餐巾上，但没有拿起来。他没有问为什么，就好像人们没必要问蜡烛为什么燃尽。他摘下玳瑁边眼镜擦了擦，对着光仔细研究那两片玻璃，重新戴上，审视着安德烈。在光亮处，霍恩斯比的头发里白色显得比灰色更多。

“你确定吗？”

“我非常确定。”

“有没有尚未解决的事？需不需要和谁永别，让什么人闭嘴，擦干什么血迹？”

“你知道我从来没有，长官。”

霍恩斯比终于把那块羊肉送进嘴里，咀嚼了很久，仿佛不明白这是从什么动物身上来的肉。安德烈抿了一口酒，侍应站在不远不近的地方，像只过于热忱的灰狗，随时准备冲上来提供服务。安德烈冲他摇了摇头，那个年轻人放松下来，靠墙站着。

“七年了，是不是？”

“对，从我在柏林街头架电线的时候算起。”

“失去了最好的电工，柏林站该怎么运作下去？”

安德烈短暂地露出微笑，又喝了一口酒。

“偶尔回来和士官生们讲讲柏林，好吗？而且，苏联司有很多职位适合你，要是你什么时候想回来，我会很乐意帮你开门。”

“谢谢，长官。”

霍恩斯比没有问他接下来准备去哪里，做什么。安德烈也没有说。六处不需要他办什么手续，因为六处本身在官方文件里就不存在。安德烈当天下午就乘火车离开了伦敦，行李简单，只有一个提包。

然而军情五处还没有打消疑虑，派了两个探员，一路跟着安德烈从伦敦去了布里斯托，驻扎在一家靠近火车站的小旅店里，全天监视安德烈，看看他会不会和“可疑左翼人士或亲苏分子”接触。从这两个人的报告看来，安德烈的每日行踪十分无聊。他到布里斯托的第一件事，是在“棕榈周日”旅店租了一个顶楼房间，一次过付了三个月的房费。每天早上到母亲开的钓鱼用品店去，帮忙售卖鱼钩、饵料和防水帆布，他和继父相处得不错，经常一起下棋。下午他可能会去书店，也可能会在能看见吊桥的那个咖啡厅坐着读报纸。安德烈在当地似乎没有朋友，总是在母亲家里吃晚饭，之后直接返回旅店，不去酒吧，第二天才露面。要是天气好，他清早就会出来，沿着港口散步，从来都是独自一人，不和人打招呼，也没有人认识他。

两个星期过后，军情五处悄悄撤走了监视人员。档案关闭，没有人再去关心退休的牧羊人。

——

莱纳也在周一早上离开了斯塔西的审讯室，跌跌撞撞地找到一个公共电话亭，请了一天病假。等他重新出现在奥林匹克体育馆的时候，即使是最粗心的同事都会发现，他的手指布满淤青，好像被车轮碾过。嘴唇和鼻梁也有伤口，左眼肿了起来。莱纳的解释是骑自行车下坡的时候摔倒了，没什么大碍，过几天就会好。

斯塔西擅长记仇，莱纳很快就会发现。他的折磨远没有结束。“赫尔曼先生”手下的鬣狗群每隔两三天就来敲他的门，通常是在深夜，把他拖到总部去。斯塔西其实已经明白从莱纳身上问不出什么，所以并不审讯，只是把他独自锁在灯光大亮的单人囚室里。囚室里没有桌椅，水泥地面糊着一层粘稠的污渍。每当莱纳缩在墙角试图睡觉，就会有人用棍子用力敲打铁门，把他吵醒。幸运的那天，他几个小时后就能出去。糟糕的日子里，他觉得自己下半辈子都走不出这个牢房。“赫尔曼”先生从不露面，这么不起眼的猎物，不再值得他亲自过来玩弄。

大约在他第五次或者第六次被无端关押之后，莱纳就不再去上班了，甚至不再外出。大部分时间躲在卧室里，拉紧窗帘。尽管夏天早就到了，他还是裹着毯子，呆坐在地板上，像一盆缺水的蕨类植物。楼梯上传来的任何声响都把他吓得发抖。门房来敲过一次门，问他是否还好，需不需要把信从楼下拿上来。莱纳没有回答，在毯子下面紧闭着眼睛，抱着头，像是害怕天花板会塌下来。门房在外面等了一会儿，走了，没有再上来。

他活得也像一株植物，只靠空气和水存活，一整天一动不动，也没有人留意他是不是还活着。指骨摸起来没有断，所以他没有去看医生，瘀青退得很慢，像个不愿意被撕的台历。奥林匹克体育馆没有派人来问他为什么不再出现，而斯塔西，出于只有他们自己明白的原因，连续好几天没有再来擂门。莱纳在毯子组成的温暖虫蛹里睡着又醒来，不知道外面是早上还是下午。

也许他应该跟安德烈走的。莱纳不明白自己为什么要拒绝安德烈递给他的这条绳索，但他也没有真的拒绝，不是吗？他只是需要时间思考，可惜机会像泥鳅一样，移开目光两秒就在河底淤泥里消失不见了。之前他害怕离开柏林，但现在柏林让他害怕。他计算之前存下的钱，足够买一张离开柏林的火车票，还能在某个不起眼的小镇里负担几个月租金。但这和住在柏林有区别吗？他的问题不是搬家能够解决的，斯塔西总能找到他。斯塔西粘湿的触手能探进任何一个人的衣领里。

渐渐地他也不再去想安德烈了，那是个空洞的影子，立在灯泡前面的一张薄薄的纸，经不起细看和触碰。也许这就是牧羊人一直以来的计划，从咖啡店到“阁楼”，都是编排好的，一场事先预谋的飓风，撕碎莱纳的生活，用碎片来玩间谍游戏。他想念汉斯，一个人怎么能如此轻易地消失？搬家的时候莱纳扔掉了哥哥的衣服和各种零碎物件，只带走了汉斯送的自行车。怎样证明汉斯存在过？母亲呢？莱纳·沃格尔存在吗？

门外传来细微的响动。莱纳僵住了，提心吊胆地等着粗暴的捶门声。并没有，有人低声说话，可能是邻居，讨论他是不是死在里面。又一阵窸窣，金属碰撞的叮当声，有人用钥匙打开了公寓的门，在巴掌大的起居室停留了一会，向卧室走来，皮鞋敲击地板。莱纳往后退缩，背紧靠着床头柜。他的一半大脑在催促他找武器，另一半觉得无所谓，就让最坏的事情发生算了。在脑海深处，一个他不愿意承认的幻想浮了出来，也许这是安德烈，像之前那样从伦敦回来了。

窗帘被拉开了，哗啦一声。阳光猛烈，竟然是中午。莱纳眯起眼睛，不速之客把钥匙塞进裤袋里，蹲下来看着他，轻轻吹了声口哨。这人戴着一顶贝雷帽，几绺头发从耳边冒出来，给人一种猫头鹰的印象。莱纳上一次见到这个人，是在玻璃工艺品店的地下室里。

“你好，小东西。”科里亚说，“你看起来可不太好，不是吗？”


	22. Chapter 22

柏林墙拆除之后第二年，我去拜访莱纳当年的公寓，更准确来说，是在楼下偷偷仰望它的小阳台和窗户，手里拿着地图，假装是在找路，看了几分钟就走了，免得哪个过分谨慎的邻居报警。阳台上放了两张可爱的白色小木椅，一左一右把圆形咖啡桌夹在中间。卧室窗户挂着斑马纹窗帘，窗台上有一整排养在矿泉水瓶里的植物。我想象一对年轻情侣住在里面，一个起居室，一个卧室，足够容纳他们的生活。出于突如其来的鲁莽和好奇，我折返公寓楼下，门是开着的，早就没有门房了，连门房的住处都租了出去，对着走廊的窗户已经用砖块砌上。我在空无一人的走廊上站了一会，像个不知所措的客人，确认没有人会跳出来指责我行为可疑，这才走上楼去。

那是个工作日的中午，星期二，也可能是星期三。我敲了敲门，做好了无人应答的打算。很快有人开了门，一个戴着耳机的年轻男人，牛仔裤口袋里塞着一部随身听，他可能本来就在等什么人，脸上挂着笑容，一看见我，笑容就消失了，变成装饰着礼貌的警惕。他摘下耳机，问我想干什么。

“我找比德曼先生。”我随口编了一个名字。

“这里没人叫比德曼。”

在他背后，我能看见起居室。当然翻修过了，换了地板，贴上了柔和的淡橄榄色墙纸。靠墙放着布面沙发，旁边的小矮柜上摆着电话，还有一个相框，照片里一对搂抱着的男女对着镜头大笑。果然住着一对情人。天花板也重新油漆过了，一盏球形吊灯像巨大的乳白色虫蛹一样垂挂下来。戴耳机的男人往外走了一步，虚掩上门，阻止我继续窥视。“听着，要是你不确定地址，回去查清楚再来，嗯？我不记得这栋楼里有谁叫比德曼。”

“抱歉。”

“不要紧。”

门关上了，上锁的声音在空荡荡的楼道里异常响亮。我还在想那个起居室，在我的脑海里，莱纳的形象仿佛印在半透明的塑料片上，雾蒙蒙的一层，一个剪切下来的幽灵，以拙劣的手法叠加在起居室的图像上。这对情侣一起吃早餐的地方，莱纳曾经站着读报纸。被自行车车轮反复蹭出一道一道黑色痕迹的墙角，现在放着吉他。厨房里不知道还有没有窃听器，像死掉的甲虫一样被遗忘在墙缝里。科里亚的靴子同时踏过新的和旧的地板，在想象中，我看着他把莱纳从卧室里拎出来，拖过尚未存在的长毛绒地毯，让他坐在此刻新租客们摆放电视机的地方。

如果科里亚想来问安德烈的事，那就是浪费时间了，他什么都不知道。莱纳这么告诉科里亚，说得飞快，就像他已经复述这句话很多次一样。

但科里亚不是为此而来。安德烈已经不在他的雷达监控范围里了，很可能再也不会回来。克格勃已经另有打算，科里亚不像“赫尔曼先生”，不喜欢摆出虚假的友善姿态，用二十个设问句引出实际内容，他直接把交易条件摆在莱纳面前：如果不想继续被斯塔西骚扰，那就当克格勃的“渡鸦”。

又是黑话。莱纳已经不能更厌倦黑话，这一个一个原本普通的单词，被强行借用过去，安上阴暗的潜在含义。他低着头，看着自己的脚，在这个只有零星家具的起居室里，他没有逃避的空间，只能躲进自己脑海深处，木无表情。科里亚把这种麻木解读为困惑，开始解释什么叫“渡鸦”，这是性诱饵的代号。克格勃瞄准了一个刚刚从华盛顿调来柏林的美国外交官，这人对此前派出去的三只“燕子”都不感兴趣，是时候试试光谱的另一端了。

相对于女性“燕子”，男性“渡鸦”不太常见，几乎总是勒索的前奏，那一次也不例外。科里亚不愿意用苏联训练的“渡鸦”，他们一旦被捕，克格勃很难摆脱关系，换作其他时候，克格勃也许不介意让人知道，甚至会故意炫耀，但在1956年，隧道事件过后不久，他们不太乐意时隔几个月又制造一场外交危机。莱纳是一份可以随意牺牲的资产，如果一切顺利，那就一切顺利。一旦有什么出错了，克格勃可以轻松把他扔掉，没有什么损失。也许安德烈一开始看上的也是这一点。

“收拾一下你自己。”科里亚说，这个建议从他嘴里说出来，让人不太舒服，“你看起来像只死了两个星期的老鼠。我给你十五分钟，我们有很多准备要做。”

住在一楼的门房想必又一次目睹莱纳被押上汽车，也许马上打电话给斯塔西报告了这件事，说不定也打给中情局，那时候几乎每个柏林线人都同时服务两个以上的主顾。科里亚没有蒙上莱纳的眼睛，目的地并不是什么秘密，那是家酒馆，还没到营业时间，大门紧闭，门上方安装着巨大的霓虹灯管，因为是中午，都没有亮起。“金色鹈鹕”，熄灭的灯管拼出这几个单词，一只金属鹈鹕衔着鱼，站在首字母旁边。科里亚带着莱纳从侧门进去，司机没有下来，车门刚关上就把车开走了。

这并不真的是个交易，现在想来，只不过是用一头豺狼换了另一头豺狼。这是莱纳第一次去“金色鹈鹕”，但远远不是最后一次。常客们对他没什么印象，记得莱纳的零星几个人，一致认为他“很安静”，没什么值得一提的特别之处。也许他觉得无助，也许觉得愤怒，又或者什么都不觉得。不过，像他这样一头习惯于服从命令的小羊，再次有人把项圈套到脖子上，也可能是一种解脱。

——

安德烈并不十分热衷去酒吧，搬到德文郡超过一个月了，一次都没有去过。他在埃克塞特一所暮气沉沉的寄宿中学里找到一份教德语的工作，一周上课四天，周一和周三高年级，周二和周四低年级，周末还要监督一大群十四岁男孩在草皮稀疏的院子里踢球。

他用“莫里茨·朗格”这个名字，是六处分配给他的，连同一段伪造的人生，附带各种必要的推荐信，证明“朗格”受过良好教育，过去三年受雇于西德一家并不存在的贸易公司，品行正直，富有责任感，如此这般，今年因故返回英国，并且不打算再离开。他还准备好了“为什么回国？”这个问题的答案，但校长并没有问。校长是个雪茄不离手的小个子，要是不挺起腰，就要消失在办公桌后面了。他养着两只伯恩山犬，面试的时候，那两只壮硕的狗就趴在桌子下面喘气，口水滴在安德烈的皮鞋旁边。

埃克塞特的生活很简单，轻易就形成惯例。学校提供餐点，为了减少和其他人说话，安德烈总是早早地来，在专门留给教师的松木长桌旁匆匆进餐。他不是个严厉的老师，如果学生在他讲解语法的时候睡过去，口水流到动词变位表上，那也无所谓。如无必要，他从不在休息室久待，那地方让他想起霍恩斯比喜欢去的俱乐部，挂着天鹅绒窗帘，充满香烟烟雾，即使白天也很昏暗。疲惫的教师们谈论板球赛得分，季节性暴雨，和本周闹出最大麻烦的那个男孩。安德烈不讨厌也不喜欢男孩们，学生对“朗格先生”报以同样不冷不热的感情。这家中学的大部分学生来自埃克塞特本地，或者附近的城镇，父母可能是渔民、家具商、手工业者，或者新移民。百分之九十的男孩这辈子唯一被迫使用外语的场合就是学校。

有些中学就像低洼地，聚集了被雨水和泛滥河流冲刷下来的各种沉积物。安德烈思忖有多少夹着尾巴回来的间谍最后走进了公学，试图把破碎的德语、法语或者阿拉伯语句子塞进目光呆滞的学生脑子里。安德烈怀疑教世界史的威廉姆斯先生是他的同类，但这只是不太可靠的直觉，他没有证据，也不想去找。故意搅动低洼地里的死水，是一件不礼貌的事。

在其他人——老师、门卫、清洁工和教区牧师——的印象里，“莫里茨·朗格”先生总体而言是个令人愉快的人，举止得体，用同样的态度对待校长和门卫，在埃克塞特的几年里，从来没有过绯闻，似乎也从不喝酒。有人声称“朗格先生”在外国结了婚，妻子是个捷克人，因为签证问题来不了英国，但也只是道听途说罢了。从学校保存下来的旧照片里，时常能发现“朗格先生”的踪影，但他给观察者留下的要不就是背影，要不就是模糊的侧脸，不过姿势很自然，让人说不清楚到底是巧合，还是他故意躲避拍照。

每隔两周的星期六，是学校的郊游日。老师们轮流带男孩们去远足，钓钓鱼，学些野外生火或者系水手结这样的技能，下雨也不例外，校长深信恶劣天气更能锻炼身心。这是固定行程，如果有人留意观察，不难发现这家学校的德文老师每一个月都会出现在同一个露营地，身边围着吵闹的低年级男生。这是个靠近公路的营地，车来来往往，来野餐的人也非常多，春末尤甚，简直像个露天土耳其市集。一个刚搭起来帐篷歪倒了，里面的男孩们尖叫着逃了出来。附近坐着野餐的年轻男女摇摇头，露出宽容的笑容。一个路过的郊游者停下脚步，皱着眉，似乎担心男孩们的安危。

“昨晚下过雨，泥太松软了。”那个郊游者评论道，他戴着玳瑁边眼镜，灰白头发从猎帽下面露出一绺。就像其他郊游者，这一个也背着帆布包，手杖末端沾满了泥。安德烈上下打量他，又把目光转回学生身上。

“从伦敦跑到这里远足，不是太远了吗？”

霍恩斯比笑了笑，“来见老朋友的话，不算远。”

“老朋友有电话。如果有什么事不能在电话里说，通常不是好事。”

男孩们从泥地里找回绳子，重新拉起帐篷，两个高年级男生把绳子绕在木钉上，深深敲入泥土。滚了一身泥土的学生脱掉上衣和短裤，搭在手臂上，往不远处的小溪走去，几个提着铁皮桶的低年级男孩跟在后面。

“我需要和你谈谈。”霍恩斯比说，看向小溪的方向，“关于柏林，更准确来说，关于‘麻雀’。”


	23. Chapter 23

当天在露营地的三十二个男孩里，只有一个留意到了德文老师和戴着眼镜的陌生人交谈，也仅仅是“留意到了”而已。谈了多久？不知道。那两个人一直在露营地，还是中途到别的地方去了？不记得。这件无关紧要的小事，在他年轻的脑袋里停留不到两周，就像沙滩上的脚印一样消失了。

当然没有书面记录。想留下书面记录的话，霍恩斯比就直接打电话了。如果这是一本流行间谍小说，剧情一般会这样推进：霍恩斯比专程来说明“麻雀”的近况，说服安德烈回到柏林去，解救可怜的东德男孩，安德烈先是拒绝，最终在火车启程前最后一秒跑到月台。他们接下来会卷入一到两场追车戏，击败科里亚，聚光灯悄悄往旁边偏移，照出这个狗咬狗的世界里偶尔闪亮的人性。

但这不是小说。

基于六处的过往案例推断，霍恩斯比最有可能提出的建议是：杀掉麻雀。快捷，经济，保险。莱纳·沃格尔协助勒索一位美国外交官，已经从曾经的盟友变成了威胁，而安德烈最有可能接近他，所以安德烈是执行暗杀的最佳人选，如果安德烈不想动手，那他至少可以为柏林站提供最佳行动建议。

安德烈不会喜欢这个主意的。他很可能争辩，暗杀是克格勃的专长，不应该是六处的。也许还会继续指出莱纳很可能受到了胁迫，为什么对木偶挥起铁锤，而不是操纵木偶的那双手？美国人也应该把他们那只踩进陷阱的肥兔子送回大西洋另一边，给他安排一份无关紧要的文书工作，不要再和外交沾上关系。他还会询问霍恩斯比，麦卡伦先生如何处理这件事？他离开柏林太久了，甚至不知道那个过度吸烟的美国同行两年前就已经被召回了。

这里也许有个小小的陷阱，一种并无恶意的算计，霍恩斯比特意让安德烈再看一眼他主动放弃了的“旷野”，看看能不能唤起情报官埋藏起来的本能。外勤永远是外勤，他们没法按停脑海里的齿轮，顶多只能调慢一些。人们当然可以习惯寄宿学校和英格兰西南这个一成不变的角落，可是，一旦他们回忆起“外面”，这种本来已经接受了的乏味生活会一瞬间变得无法忍受。

不管安德烈的齿轮运作情况如何，他似乎都不急着离开埃克塞特。霍恩斯比独自坐火车返回伦敦，露营像往常一样继续，这个学期余下的德语课也是。暑假来了，又过去了，男孩们晒得黝黑，垂头丧气被送回学校的时候，“朗格先生”也还在，用同样平板乏味的声音领学生们念“穆勒太太星期五出席露天音乐会”。唯一的不同是，1960年秋天前后，人们开始在酒吧见到“朗格先生”。他喝酒的时候就和在学校一样安静、疏远和礼貌，两杯威士忌，加冰，不坐吧台，独自一人占据了栅格窗旁边的四人座。不过学校附近这个酒吧从来坐不满，谁都没有意见。“朗格先生”一边喝酒一边审阅报纸，不是“看”，是“审阅”，只有这个词能恰当形容。他专心致志地消化每一页的内容，像是要掰开每一个单词，嚼五分钟再咽下去。有一晚。酒吧老板的大女儿鼓起勇气问他在报纸里找什么，德文老师笑了笑，回答“没什么，只是无聊”。

所有人都看得出酒吧老板的女儿迷恋“朗格先生”，只要德文老师走进门，她就再也留意不到别人了。安德烈假装留意不到，只在酒吧老板在场的情况下和她说话，也从不和她谈论天气以外的话题。后来得知“朗格先生”辞职离开埃克塞特，她如此失望，以至于在圣诞晚餐吃到一半的时候悄悄抽泣起来，弟妹惊异地盯着她，父母对视一眼，以一种掺杂着无奈的柔情，把剩下的半瓶白葡萄酒推给女儿，让她上楼去卧室休息。她当时才二十一岁，感觉肯定像世界末日。

安德烈没有买火车票，租车开回到布里斯托，与母亲和继父一起过了圣诞节，第二天就走了，他告诉母亲，埃克塞特的工作结束了，他可能短期内不再考虑教职，接下来打算去伦敦。再一次，安德烈既没有撒谎，也没有说实话，他的确去了伦敦，停留了短短三小时，搭上了飞往柏林的航班。

柏林没有变。一样的灰暗街道，一样的河水，就好像他离开的这四年被压缩成薄薄一片，变得比一天还短，可以忽略不计。十二月底，雨夹雪从充满敌意的铁灰色天空中飘落，满地泥泞，掺着冰粒的脏水里泡着被风吹落的圣诞装饰。在牧羊人看来，柏林已经变得无法辨认，他的情报网被后来者瓜分了，切成碎块，每人叼走一点点，没人想要的碎屑就此散失，不知道是搬家还是被捕。但安德烈不是为此而来的，他用一本伪造的奥地利护照在旅馆登记入住，把手提箱放到床上，打开，一件一件拿出衣服，摸到夹层，取出一把托卡列夫-33手枪，在客房里转了一圈，把武器藏到衣柜后面，回到床边，重新把衣服放回箱子里。接下来他挪开床头柜，小心翼翼，免得柜子在地板上刮出声音，柏林情报站的外勤已经来过了，床头柜背后用胶带粘着两个弹夹。安德烈拿走这份欢迎礼物，走进浴室，藏进通风管里。现在是下午四点半，喝咖啡太晚了，喝酒又太早了，安德烈打电话让前台送一瓶威士忌上来，坐在床边，看着布满雨水的玻璃窗。他还有四个小时要打发，然后他会下楼去，拦一辆计程车，去“金色鹈鹕”酒馆。

在埃克塞特，几乎没有人想念安德烈。一年之后的圣诞节，酒吧老板的大女儿和教世界史的威廉姆斯先生结婚了，他们没有孩子，但是养了三条气势汹汹的罗威纳犬。今天，我想，她已经不太记得多年前那个孤僻的德语教师。

——

“金色鹈鹕”提供简单的晚餐，菜色是固定的，每周一换，价格合理，食物也不算太糟糕。所以刚过八点，就会有零零散散的顾客落座，等着一模一样的肉类上桌，为接下来的啤酒和更晚一点的烈酒做铺垫。这是酒馆一晚之中最安静的时候，再过一两个小时，连接桌子的气动管就会发出接连不断的嗖嗖声，运送写着情话和秘密的小纸条。乐队九点半开场，人们聊天，跳舞，碰杯，嗤笑，噪声要到凌晨才逐渐停止。

莱纳并不是每天都去“金色鹈鹕”，天气变冷之后，大概一周两次。有时候是科里亚命令他去，有时候是他自己想要去喝一杯。科里亚的上一只猎物已经被调离柏林了，莱纳应该会更频繁地出现在酒馆里，寻找下一只。为科里亚工作和为安德烈工作其实没有很明显的区别，莱纳发现，他们都只把莱纳看作达成目的的工具，但至少科里亚一开始就把这个条件列出来了。

他走进酒馆的时候刚过十点，乐队正在为越来越醉的人群伴奏，香水、啤酒和地板清洁剂的气味在闷热的空气里混在一起。酒保留意到莱纳，冲他笑了笑。“金色鹈鹕”总共有三个酒保，两个高，一个矮，被常客们戏称为大鹈鹕，中鹈鹕和小鹈鹕。全都是科里亚的人——至少科里亚和克格勃是这么认为的。莱纳知道这三个酒保同时也拿着中情局、斯塔西和军情六处的贿赂，天知道还有多少其他情报处也给这三个人供应钞票，志得意满地以为自己买下了“金色鹈鹕”的酒保。这就是为什么莱纳和他们说话总是很谨慎，没人能确定今天他们的效忠对象是哪个或者哪几个。

吧台已经快要坐满了，莱纳好不容易才在边角处找到位置。酒保直接给他送来加冰的威士忌，外加一小份免费的薯片。今晚值班的是大鹈鹕，擅长对付醉汉，如有必要，还能把打架的顾客撵出去。莱纳冲他点点头，表示感谢。大鹈鹕走开了，不到五分钟又回来了，手肘支在吧台上，凑近莱纳：“有位先生似乎十分关注你。”

莱纳喝了一口酒，“好的‘关注’，还是坏的‘关注’？”

“看不出来，你自己判断。进门左手边第二张桌子，墙角，被那个胖土耳其人遮住了。”

“谢谢。”

吧台另一端有人抬起手，大鹈鹕眨眨眼，走开了。莱纳侧过身，认真地看了几分钟乐队，才假装漫不经心地望向酒保说的那个角落。门刚好在这个时候打开了，涌进来一股冷风和一群穿着制服的年轻军人，完全挡住了莱纳的视线。新来的顾客挤来挤去，和周围的人谈判，搜刮椅子，艰难地围着一张小圆桌坐下了。越过胖土耳其人的头顶，莱纳终于看见了那位据说十分关注他的先生。对方似乎一直在等他发现，露出微笑，冲莱纳举起酒杯。两人隔着十几张桌子，互相对视了许久，意识到莱纳不打算过去，坐在角落的人过来了，靠在吧台上，脸上全是愉悦的惊讶。

“晚上好，小鸟，真是个美妙的巧合，不是吗？”

 _关于你的事没有一件是巧合_ 。莱纳想，没有说出来，他放下酒杯，握了握对方伸过来的手：“晚上好，安德烈。”


	24. Chapter 24

第一句话总是最难的。能说什么？还剩下什么可以说？哪个句子安全，哪个词危险？莱纳还在犹豫，安德烈已经自如地牵起对话的缰绳，从神情到姿态都很放松，谈论来时的航班，抱怨柏林的阴冷天气，评论今晚的吉他手。莱纳点头表示同意，在适当的时候发笑，然后询问安德烈打算稍作停留，还是马上中转。这不是真正的谈话，这是谈话前的社交舞蹈，像犬科动物互相嗅探，朋友？威胁？两样各占一些？从眼角余光莱纳能留意到大鹈鹕紧盯着安德烈。因为距离和噪音，酒保肯定听不到他们在说什么，但被这双眼睛监视着断然不是一件好事。酒馆里还有多少其他眼睛？

“酒不合你的口味？”

莱纳收回视线，“不，不是。”

“如果我不是很了解你的话，我会以为你很紧张。”

音乐声敲打太阳穴，像十二把包着毛毡的小铁锤，莱纳喝了一口酒，直视着安德烈，决心叫停这场无用的探戈：“你来这里安全吗？”

安德烈略微歪过头，仿佛真的感到困惑，“我为什么会不安全？”

“科里亚——”

“噢。”安德烈发出这么一个音节，就像插下一支蓝色小旗，充当地图上的标记，此处有水源，“所以你现在在为科里亚工作，克格勃的小鸟。”

“我不——我的意思是，你难道不是早就知道了吗？”

“我为什么会‘早就知道’？”安德烈的声音变得轻柔，几乎淹没在音乐里，莱纳试图分辨他脸上的悲伤是真的还是假的，“我现在只是个游客，莱纳，我早就离开了我的老雇主——是我自己退出的。”

这次轮到莱纳问为什么。

“哪有为什么。老狗需要休息了，就这样。”

“为什么又回到柏林来？”

“我说过了，观光。”

没有人会仅仅来柏林“观光”，就像没有人会专程去交战区野餐。莱纳张嘴想回答，大鹈鹕刚好挑这个时候走过来，问他们要不要续杯。安德烈再点了一杯黑啤酒，莱纳摇摇头。酒保拿了一个干净杯子，到啤酒龙头那里灌满，送到安德烈面前，再瞥了莱纳一眼，看他打不打算改变主意。莱纳盯着威士忌里残余的冰块看，没有抬头。酒保于是退回杯架旁边，一边擦干鸡尾酒杯，一边监视这片热闹的水域。

“听着。”安德烈碰了碰他的手背，“也许我们可以找个安静的地方慢慢聊天？你来决定，我不像以前那样熟悉柏林了。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意。”莱纳把钞票压到宽口酒杯下面，“祝你过一个愉快的夜晚，再见，安德烈。”

“莱纳。”

莱纳站住了，转过身。

“我住在‘大使’酒店。用‘K. 费尔森’这个名字登记的，K代表卡尔，如果前台非要问的话。”

“这和我有什么关系？”

“我不知道，也许没有。只是给你一点情报。消息是柏林的硬通货，至少我还在的时候是这样的。再说，如果那边的先生，”安德烈往酒保的大致方向扬了扬下巴，“告诉科里亚你和一个长得很像安德烈的人谈话了，你却给不出这个人的行踪，他会生气的，我们可不想让克格勃生气。”他用啤酒杯碰了碰被遗弃在吧台上的宽口玻璃杯，“晚安，小鸟，我是真的很高兴再见到你。”

莱纳什么都没说，快步走向大门，一路推开喝醉的人，暗暗希望自己看起来不像是在落荒而逃。

——

莱纳当然知道“大使”酒店，并且在过往几年里把酒店内外摸了个透彻。那是往来柏林的外交官和商人最青睐的落脚点，自然也盘踞着克格勃和斯塔西蜷曲的触手。前者时常在酒店大堂活动，后者招募了清洁工和客房服务员，监控外国住客的行踪。安德烈不可能不知道这一点，为什么选这家老旅店？是聪明的烟幕弹，还是他真的就是个游客？

这就和他们第一次见面一样。安德烈留下一扇半开的门，等莱纳自己决定进不进去。莱纳讨厌下这个决定，但这个思绪就像粘湿的面粉团一样，就算丢掉了，也还是沾得满手都是，不能假装它未存在过。莱纳犹豫了不到二十四小时，临近傍晚的时候差点拿起电话打给科里亚——他终于在家里安装了电话，接纳了二十世纪的科技——在拨出最后一个数字之前放弃，承认失败，拿起挂在门后的外套，出门，快步走向地铁站，掺杂着柴油气味的冷风把长外套下摆吹得像鼓满的船帆。

 _卡尔·费尔森_ ，他去前台报出了这个名字。穿着鸽灰色制服的女士向他微笑，请他稍等一分钟，拿起了内线电话。 _费尔森_ ，莱纳思忖假名是分配的还是安德烈自己选的，为什么是Felsen，“悬崖”？ 还是说，卡尔·费尔森是安德烈的真名？

“抱歉，先生。”前台接待员转回来，一手捂着话筒，“我忘记问了，您拜访费尔森先生的理由是？”

“我是他的侄子。”

她低声对话筒转述，认真听了一小会儿，挂上听筒，又露出那种好像从罐头挖出来的标准笑容：“费尔森先生现在下来。”

“谢谢。”

他等在大使酒店引以为傲的宽阔主楼梯旁边，巨大的橡木扶手几乎到他肩膀那么高，可能本来就不是设计给普通人类用的，而是留给某种步履沉重的巨人。大理石梯级看起来也更适合巨人长着鳞甲和倒刺的脚。从楼梯可以看到摆放在大堂的沙发，莱纳刚走进门的时候就已经迅速清点了沙发周围的人，两个男人，三个女人。那两个男人应该都超过七十岁了，旁边同样白发苍苍的女士也许是他们的妻子，唯一的年轻女人可能是护工。大使酒店里到处都是威胁，但这几个老人不是其中之一。

安德烈在楼梯顶端出现，快步往下走，皱着眉，可能也对台阶的宽度感到不满。莱纳注意到他也飞快地瞥了一眼大堂沙发上彷徨的几个老人，得出了同样的结论。牧羊人穿着大衣，莱纳不能确定他是不是带着武器。安德烈跳下最后几级楼梯，眨眨眼，好像在说“ _抱歉让你看到我笨拙的体操技艺”_ ，拍了拍莱纳的背，当作打招呼。

“侄子？”

“是个最方便的说法。”

安德烈笑了笑，戴上帽子，向大门走去。门童为两人拉开门，祝他们过一个愉快的夜晚。谁都没有说话。走过了许多间准备打烊的商店和正开始迎客的餐厅之后，莱纳意识到安德烈要到河边去。两人从一条旱桥下面走过，短暂的黑暗，滴水声，烧焦垃圾和尿液的气味，上方某处，一列轻轨驶过，隆隆作响。然后他们走出了阴影，河水在眼前展开，映着对岸稀疏的灯光。有人曾经想在河边建一排水泥护栏，但半途就放弃了，留下几个及腰高的水泥团块，像三只长歪的牙齿。旱桥旁边有栋低矮的三层建筑物，围墙上布满涂鸦，路灯被毁坏了，昏暗中看不清招牌，可能是个水泥厂，仓库和高耸的搅拌机隔开了河和马路。是个行刑的好地方，莱纳吞咽了一下，把手藏进外套口袋里，免得让安德烈看出他的不安。

“这是我见第一个线人的地方。”安德烈倚在半截水泥护栏上，看着河水，“一个飞行员，波兰人，很多年前了。”

莱纳没有心情绕圈子，“为什么回来？你想从我这里得到什么？”

“我不是你的敌人，莱纳。”

“一个‘退休’情报官消失了四年，忽然在我面前出现，我只能当你是了。”

“公平而论，我可是提出过安排你一起走的。”

安德烈始终没有提高声音，但莱纳侧过脸去看河水，好像被扇了一巴掌。又一辆轻轨列车驶过，发光的车窗里点缀着乘客的侧影。车里的人看不到这个角落，对他们来说太黑了，即使听到枪声往下看，也只有阴影和灰暗的河水。莱纳舔了舔干裂的嘴唇，一个问题等在舌尖上，它已经等在那里很久了，从见到安德烈的那一刻开始。

“你是来处决我的吗？”

安德烈直起身，站到莱纳面前，握起他的手，莱纳下意识想抽回手，安德烈抓紧了他的手腕。“让我们互相信任，好吗？”他轻轻把莱纳的手往前拉，莱纳摸到了大衣下面的武器带和皮革枪套，“这完全取决于你，小鸟。伦敦当然希望你的尸体明天漂在河里，你和我现在都很清楚坐办公室的人是怎么思考的，他们总是选择粗暴的解决办法，堵住这个，杀死那个。但这不是我希望见到的结果。”

莱纳握住枪柄，他可以轻易把武器抢走，“也许你犯了一个错误，我可以现在就杀死你，用你自己的枪。”

“你当然可以。”安德烈温和地回答，松开了莱纳的手，“唯一的小障碍是，我背后的水泥制造厂屋顶上有一个狙击手。免费的建议：如果你要和具有潜在威胁的人见面，永远不要让对方选地点。”

莱纳飞快地扫了一眼水泥厂屋顶，那里似乎什么都没有，“你在虚张声势。”

安德烈歪了歪头，“也许是，也许不是，你怎么能确定呢？只能开枪试试了，一枪在喉咙，一枪在脑后，就像斯塔西对付汉斯那样。”

“你怎么敢提到汉斯。”

“为什么不？我们曾经是朋友。”

“从一开始你就在撒谎、撒谎、撒谎——”

“那是我的工作，莱纳，现在也是你的了，我听说你是一只了不起的渡鸦。我们终于能互相理解了，不是吗？”

“你想我做什么？”

“不，小鸟，我的小麻雀，正确的问题是， _你_ 想 _我_ 做什么。”安德烈把手放在莱纳胸前，好像要数他的心跳，“你想要什么？”

莱纳的手开始发抖，他收回手，用力握拳，试图止住这种不知从何而来的震颤。他想马上逃跑，也想躲进安德烈怀里，就像听到傍晚钟声的小羊。“停下。”他从喉咙里挤出这个单词，像是在劝诫自己颤抖的双手，“我希望这一切停下来，我想离开柏林，我想消失。”

“很好。”安德烈悄声说，“那现在——”

莱纳往前一步，在对方来得及有所反应之前一拳揍在他脸上，安德烈显然没有预料到这个转折，撞上了水泥墙，摔在地上，迅速爬起来，对着水泥厂高高举起双手，在头顶交叉，好像要阻止一架战机降落。莱纳这才发现屋顶确实有个影子，混在林立的通风管之间，因为安德烈的手势而收起狙击枪。莱纳打了个冷颤。

“很公平。”安德烈小心地摸了摸脸颊，清了清喉咙，“谢谢你饶过我的鼻子。我们现在可以好好谈话了吗？”

莱纳点点头，右手指关节一跳一跳地疼，他再次把手埋进衣袋里。

“可以了。”


	25. Chapter 25

安德烈脸上的瘀青在灯光下显得颜色更深，边缘出现一圈弥散的紫红色，仿佛瘀血正在缓慢入侵周围的组织，直至覆盖住整张脸，尽管莱纳知道这并不符合医学原理。他们在一家废弃的商店里，空的，但散发着一股旧书的气味，窗户都用木板钉起来了，有什么东西在鞋底沙沙作响，莱纳低头，把一本皱巴巴的邮购商品目录踢到一边。

莱纳不知道这是哪里。一辆车把他们从河边接走，安德烈坚持要蒙起他的眼睛，“不是不信任你，小鸟，是不信任科里亚”。车大约开了二三十分钟，但这不能说明什么，司机完全可以绕两个大圈，返回原处，制造一种走了很远的假象。下车之后安德烈轻轻抓着他的手肘，带他往前走，转弯，开了一扇门，脚步声在密闭空间里回响，不像是走廊，也许是一个空旷的房间，再开了一扇门，这才解下绑在他脸上的布条。

“你把什么都计划好了，不是吗？”莱纳说，这不是问题，只是陈述，“你怎么确定我会跟你到这里来？”

“我当然不能确定。”安德烈不知道在阴影中捣鼓什么，又一盏灯亮起，照亮了一片破损的瓷砖地，上面摆着一套桌椅，旁边有个污渍斑斑的炉子，这里曾经有个厨房，地上留有墙壁的痕迹。一道嵌着砖块残骸的灰色直线隔开瓷砖和木地板。安德烈把茶壶放到炉子上，莱纳甚至没留意到这东西是从哪里来的，“你太礼貌了，小鸟，你考虑过军情六处不一定需要你‘自愿’跟我到这里来吗？”他拧开了炉子，干涩的噼啪一声，火焰窜起来，差点烧到他的手，“再说，如果事态恶化，他们甚至不一定需要你活着。尸体搬进车尾箱，沿着河开到郊外，扔掉，噗通。”

“你也是‘他们’的一部分，不用把自己摘出来。”

“他们，我们，你，我。有什么区别？同一群在泥浆里打滚的野猪。至少我更喜欢你活着。过来坐下。”

莱纳照做了，不再假装不合作，没有必要，他都已经到舞台上来了。椅子稍稍向右后方倾斜，接榫处不那么牢固，他不敢把所有体重都放在椅背上，不得不紧绷着背和腰。安德烈背对着他处理热水和茶叶，低声哼歌，莱纳似乎在哪里听过这曲调，一时想不起来。建筑物内外没有一点声响，听不到汽车的噪声，也没有老房子常有的水管震动声，应该是整栋废弃了，而且离主干道有一段距离。安德烈放下茶杯，居然有一套茶碟，还有糖块，这不是个临时布置的地方，是间安全屋，军情六处在柏林挖的兔子窝，许多个之中的一个。

“录音机。”安德烈把机器摆到桌面上，外加一叠空白圆盘磁带，“标准流程，希望你不介意。”

“有区别吗？如果我介意的话。”

“没有区别，只不过你会显得很天真。”安德烈冲他勾起嘴角，好像这是某种属于他们两个的私人笑话，“抽烟吗？”

“正在戒。”

“那我就不诱惑你重拾坏习惯了。”安德烈擦亮火柴，用左手拢着，点了支烟，火光短暂地为他的下巴和鼻尖染上橙红色。莱纳审视他的脸，想辨别安德烈的情绪。但牧羊人看起来没什么情绪，硬要说的话，也许显得有些无聊，好像这一切每晚都发生，一套演了又演的固定节目，而他不得不坐在这里熬到结束。安德烈呼出一口烟，目光一转，直视着莱纳，绿眼睛像参差岩礁之间的海水，深，冷，带有腥味，蛇的眼睛。莱纳抿起嘴唇，强迫自己和安德烈对视，一分钟，两分钟，最后还是低下头去，拿起茶杯喝了一口，掩饰突如其来的畏怯。安德烈没有笑，但眼角的细纹变得更明显了，沙地上小小的乌鸦爪印。

“我们开始吧。”退休的情报官按下了录音键。

这就是录音最开头的声音，手指摁下机械按键的咔嗒声，紧接着就是老式圆盘磁带无法避免的沙沙噪声，是静电，还是别的东西？放久了之后，这种声音只会更强烈，直至完全吞没原本的对话。一盒磁带可以录四十五分钟，安德烈和莱纳的声音注满了五盒半磁带。这段对话错过了九十年代初的电子化风潮，没能变成硬盘里的新数据，直到今天仍然保存在老化的磁带里，盒子标签上的日期和附注还是安德烈手写上去的。即使是军情六处，应该也没剩下多少台能读这种磁带的机器了。

两人的声音都有不同程度的失真，像胶片电影的配音，扁平而模糊，一问，一答，间歇的沉默，杯子的碰撞声。大部分时间是莱纳在说话，安德烈偶尔插一句嘴，稍稍修正对话的方向，或者发出轻轻的“嗯哼”，鼓励莱纳讲下去。科里亚的指令具体是什么？勒索过什么人？把他们的名字说出来，然后写下来，谢谢你，莱纳。这些被渡鸦捕获的人分别泄漏了什么信息，通过什么途径？电报，复印件，还是照片？如何交付？地点，时间，暗号？莱纳的声音到后面变得缥缈起来，好像在复述一个记得不太清楚的梦，他也许累了，五个小时过去了，午夜已过，而且他没有吃晚饭。

“我需要休息，十五分钟。”莱纳说。

“受访者要求暂停，时间是晚上十二点三十五分，预计十二点五十分继续。”安德烈说，按键咔嗒一响，这就是最后一句话，录音到此为止，剩余的半盘磁带再没有任何声响。不，不是被洗掉的，就是他们没有再回到录音机这里来，如此而已。

安德烈又点了烟，第三支。整场讯问下来，他只抽了两支。莱纳伸出手，安德烈耸耸肩，从烟盒里抖出一支新的，越过他的手，直接放到莱纳唇间，擦亮火柴，冲年轻的麻雀挑起眉毛。莱纳犹豫了一下，俯身凑近，点燃了烟。他的指关节肿起了一块，莱纳实在不擅长使用暴力。

“你不擅长使用暴力。”安德烈指出。

“我觉得这应该算是赞美。”

安德烈呼出烟雾，笑起来，“小鸟——”

“我有名字。”

“莱纳。”安德烈悄声说，拉起他的手，亲吻受伤的指节，“我很抱歉。”

莱纳没有说话。安德烈也没有等待回答，松开了他的手。“不。”莱纳听到自己说，很轻，不知道安德烈有没有听见。烟落在地上，也许在外套上烧出了一个小孔，他没有留意，他吻了安德烈，在嘴唇上。情报官把他拉近，抚摸他的头发和后颈，安抚他。莱纳这才意识到自己在发抖，在河边被压下去的情绪重新浮上来，带着原来的棱角。他咬了安德烈的嘴唇，尝到铜和烟草的味道，对方倒抽了一口气，用力把莱纳按到墙上。他们撞到了桌子，茶杯抖了一下，离桌子边缘只剩下不到半厘米。现在说不清楚他们是在爱抚还是在扭打了，莱纳短暂地挣脱出来，被安德烈抓住了手腕，他绊倒了安德烈，但对方没有放手，两人一起摔倒在瓷砖上，然后滚到满是灰尘的木地板上。有什么尖锐的东西硌到了莱纳的肩膀，一阵锐利的痛楚，一个画框的边角，玻璃裂出蛛网状的细纹。莱纳的毛衣和衬衫被撕开了一半，衣袖卡在还没脱下来的长外套里。安德烈弯腰亲吻他的肩膀，舔那一小块受伤的皮肤，莱纳猛地翻过身，骑到安德烈身上，双手按着对方的肩膀，两人都在喘气，安德烈的嘴唇还在流血，莱纳低下头，舔掉细小的血滴。

没有人说话。安德烈仰躺着，摊开双臂，莱纳俯视着他，两人都在等对方的下一个动作。非常缓慢地，安德烈抬起手，抚摸莱纳的脸颊。莱纳直起身，脱掉外套。

这座废弃的房子没有供暖，地板冰冷，灰尘粘在他们汗淋淋的身体上，手指抹过就留下灰黑色的痕迹。沉默缓缓涌动，像紧贴着地面爬行的冻雾，最后被莱纳干哑的低叫打破，接着是间歇的呜咽，他仰起头，紧闭着眼睛。安德烈双手扶着他的腰，抓紧，把他往下按。长裤粗糙的布料摩擦着莱纳光裸的皮肤，他的膝盖和小腿也沾满了灰尘。尘埃就像柏林本身的碎片，哪里都是，无论如何躲不开。

录音机安静地躺在桌子上，所有指示灯都关着。


	26. Chapter 26

寂静重新淌进四面墙之间。安德烈和莱纳站起来，好像两个结束比赛的拳击手，恢复了礼貌，互相拉开距离，整理衣服，扶起翻倒的椅子，在心里计算比分。圆盘录音带一张叠着一张，躺在冷掉的茶旁边。除了脸上多出来的细小伤口和瘀青，没有其他迹象表明刚才发生过什么。莱纳抚平外套翻领的皱褶，他的毛衣被扯出一道从领口到肩膀的裂口，但是藏在外套下面，没人会留意到。

“这些。”莱纳看了一眼录音带，“应该不够给我买一本离开德国的护照。”

安德烈点点头，没有费心否认，“我们需要一条更大的鱼，才能和军情六处谈条件。”

“多大？”

安德烈打了个手势，拉扯一条不存在的丝线，“比如，科里亚那种尺寸。”

莱纳呼了一口气，皱着眉，用力擦拭手腕内侧灰尘和汗留下的痕迹，“你知道我做不到。”

“如果我们——”

“没有如果，也没有‘我们’。我拒绝参与你想出来的任何计划。”莱纳把袖子拉回原处，遮住手腕，交抱起双臂，一个介于挑衅和自我防卫之间的动作，“如果你需要工具，那就找别人。”

安德烈没有对此发表意见，着手收拾录音带，逐一把它们放进纸盒里，写上编号。莱纳注视着他的一举一动，等他提出反驳意见，同时在脑海里编织驳倒上述意见的理由。但牧羊人没有再提起大鱼的话题，他把录音带全部装进一个印着网球俱乐部标志的旅行包里，打开门，径直离开了这个散发着油墨和旧纸张气味的房间，甚至没有看莱纳一眼。后者没有选择，只能匆匆跟出去，走廊长而黑暗，他的眼睛花了好一会儿才适应，勉强辨认出物件的轮廓，还有左右两边的空房间，一些门锁着，一些没有，偶尔一扇破碎的窗户透入形状不规则的光斑。墙上似乎画着些什么，也可能是有花纹的墙纸，看不清楚。这个他原本以为是空置商店的地方，现在看起来不那么像商店了，更接近废弃的大宅，曾经属于某一户被战争吞噬了的富足人家。

毫无预兆地，莱纳撞上了安德烈，情报官在走廊尽头停下脚步，背后是洞穴般的阴影，一个大厅，天花板塌了一小块，微弱的月光照出了拼花地板和一截弯曲的木楼梯，除此之外的一概看不清楚。安德烈取出布条，重新蒙上莱纳的眼睛，年轻人并没有反抗，顺从地站着，略微偏过头，让安德烈绑紧布条。

“来吧。”安德烈握起莱纳的手，两人的脚步声在大厅里激起回音，某处传来木头的嘎吱声，听起来很像有人踩在朽坏的木板上，莱纳像警惕的夜鸟一样抬起头，想辨别声音的来源，但再往前走几步之后，那声音就再也不出现了，安德烈轻轻捏了一下他的手：“没有别人，只是老房子的噪音。”

“这是什么地方？”

“女巫的聚集地。”

他当然不会说实话，莱纳不再追问。两人离开了大厅，很可能走进了另一条走廊，因为回音消失了。莱纳踢到了某种圆柱状的东西，它骨碌碌地滚远了，也许是酒瓶。左转，继续往前五步，一个锁打开了，冷风涌进来，吹散了陈腐的空气。汽车等在外面，引擎空转着，低沉的嗡嗡声。

“我会试着为你和伦敦谈判。”安德烈说，声音就在莱纳耳边，也许不想让司机听见，“等着我。”

这偏偏就是莱纳害怕的东西，希望，这是一棵吊满了尸体的树。他抬起手，试图扯下蒙着眼睛的布条，想看着安德烈的脸，但安德烈制止了他，牢牢按着他的手腕。另一双手突然出现，吓了莱纳一跳，司机按住他的肩膀，把莱纳塞进车里。

回去的路异常漫长，始终没有人说话。安德烈就坐在莱纳旁边，但没有碰他。有那么两三次，两人的肩膀因为车的颠簸而触碰到，安德烈也很快挪开。莱纳把头靠在皮座椅上，盯着面前的黑暗，外面竟然没有一点声音，他所能听见的就只有引擎的轰鸣和轮胎转弯时摩擦路面的声音。司机也许是个十分健壮的人，又或者是个肥胖的人，因为他的呼吸声很明显，额外的体重需要额外的氧气。安德烈的呼吸更平缓，如果不注意去听，根本留意不到。莱纳数着安德烈的呼吸声，就在他快要睡过去的时候，情报官碰了碰他的肩膀，手伸到莱纳脑后，解开了布条。

突如其来的路灯光线显得如此刺眼，莱纳扭过头去，眨着眼睛，等跳动的光斑消退。汽车停在他的公寓楼下，街上空无一人。莱纳打开车门，想了想，回头看向安德烈。

“我希望你再也不回来柏林。你已经得到你想要的了，不要再找我了。”

“莱纳，我——”

“不。”他的声音听起来比想象中软弱，好像某种被踩了一脚的小动物，莱纳不由得有些恼火，提高了声音，“不了，我不想知道，别再给什么承诺了，我不需要帮忙，我没有要求你这么做。再见。”

他逃向公寓大门，慌乱之中试了好几次才找准锁孔。他穿过昏暗的门厅，跑上楼梯，门房的住处亮起了灯，朝向门厅的窗格打开了，老人的声音沿着楼梯井颤颤巍巍地传上来，“沃格尔先生？是您吗？”

莱纳没有回答，用力摔上门。

——

莱纳最终还是向科里亚报告了这件事。这是报复吗？人们可能这么想，但我不这么认为。莱纳并不恨安德烈，至少不是以“传统”的方式去恨他。我们不能忘记这是只笼养的小鸟，需要时刻记住是哪只手在喂他饲料，更别提同一只手还握着鞭子。莱纳次日一早就往玻璃工艺品店打了电话，详细讲了安德烈的行踪，化名，酒店房间号码，完全略去河边的对峙和录音的部分。科里亚似乎并不知道“金色鹈鹕”里的事，也许是装的，又或者大鹈鹕当晚收了别人的钱。

克格勃很快就行动了，早上十点刚过，一个乔装成清洁工的波兰女人敲响了“卡尔·费尔森”先生下榻的客房，她抱着一叠洗好烘干的蓬松毛巾，毛巾下面藏着一把半自动手枪。敲门三次得不到应答之后，伪装的清洁女工从围裙里掏出皮质工具包，撬了锁。

窗户开着，这是她留意到的第一件事，窗帘在早晨清冽的冷风里飘动。床单整整齐齐，没有睡过的痕迹，床底下也没有东西。她放下毛巾，依次检查了衣柜、床头柜和浴室，什么都没有发现。床头柜有挪动过的痕迹，她摸了摸背面，手指触到了一小截黏糊糊的胶带。她撕掉胶带，没有多想。

牧羊人就像来时一样迅速地走了。不难推断他已经在飞往伦敦的途中，很可能又换了一本护照。再过几个小时，录音带就会安全送到军情六处，由苏联司辛劳的姑娘们转录和校对，打出一份整齐的文本。这些文本接下来会被撕成小片，像面包屑一样喂给相关的使领馆或者情报站。往后一年里，将会有好几个外交官以这样或那样的理由被召回，每一次调动之间都相隔三四个月。不能一下子堵住克格勃所有的耳朵，必须让他们慢慢、慢慢地变聋，把责任归咎给坏运气，而不是军情六处。

霍恩斯比委婉地拒绝了安德烈的要求，行动处处长一次都没有说“不”，然而每次当安德烈提起麻雀，他都让下属“给我几天时间”，“略微等一等”，“不是不可能，只是需要合适的时机”，“要是下个月局势稳定，说不定有机会”。可那是1961年，柏林的“局势”只有糟糕和更糟。不管人们刚开始对年轻的肯尼迪总统抱有什么期望，现在看来他就和前任一样，对柏林危机束手无策，甚至——一些报纸尖锐地指出——加速了失控。

东柏林像一只正在流血的动物，一边哀嚎，一边撕扯伤口，于是流失更多的血。什么人都在往西边逃，以前是医生、工程师、作家和律师，现在是理发师、二手书商人、售货员和六十多岁的老夫妇。一度传出了军队正在囤积建筑物料的流言，一堵墙要建起来了！人们惶恐地低语，分割东西柏林的墙！党书记乌布利希不得不用他那怪异的尖细声音（*注1）澄清：没有这回事，“没有人想建一堵墙”。如果说这句话有什么效果的话，那就是让人更害怕了。到了六月，维也纳峰会前夕，我们一度以为，第三次世界大战真的要来了。我这一代人的思维方式已经永久被战争改变了，停火十六年，我还依旧觉得战争随时会重新开始，汉斯又该抓起他的国防军制服，戍守毫无意义的炮台。有时候我甚至希望最坏情况快点发生，你明白吗？要是你花了很长时间惧怕某种东西，到最后你会祈祷它赶紧到来，一次过结束这种令人痛苦的不确定性。

安德烈最后一次去见霍恩斯比是在6月2日，维也纳峰会前两天，再次得到了模棱两可的答案，“等峰会结束再说”。安德烈不打算等下去了，他去了一趟车站，取走了寄存在储物柜里的手提箱，这个手提箱在柜子里躺了好几个月，已经累积了一小笔高于平均值的租金。这次没有人给他安排飞机和护照了，很难找到实体记录，但我想他应该买了渡轮票，先到了布列塔尼，从那里坐火车到巴黎，之后转到柏林就很容易了。他又回到了柏林，他那不是家乡的家乡，他的旷野和剧场。他将要和莱纳·沃格尔一起谢幕。

注1: 瓦尔特·乌布利希，东德总书记，小时候罹患白喉，虽然痊愈，但声音变得尖细奇怪，是他的个人标志之一，加上他的萨克森口音，“公开演讲时，时常令人无法理解”（引自Berlin 1961, Frederick Kempe）


	27. Chapter 27

在柏林，夏天已经来了。莱纳时常开着窗，让风进来。他没换窗帘，仍然用着房东留下的棕色布帘，印花散发出衰老的气息，靠近地板的地方被上一个租客的猫抓坏了。莱纳并不特别介意，美学不是他的首要考量。

他不常在家里。一是因为不希望和窃听器时刻共处，二是连日的好天气提供了足够的理由外出。他带着小说到河边散步，在长椅上一坐就是好几个小时，书摊开在膝盖上，但眼睛看着水面上的野雁。虽然咖啡厅比长椅舒适得多，但街上不太安全，如无必要，莱纳不希望出现在东德巡逻队和美国军人的视线里。他当然听到了关于墙的流言，但没有过分担心，从1952年开始，类似的谣言每年都浮出来至少一次，全都没有成真。在他看来，最糟糕的情况顶多就是1953年重演，人们会像以前那样熬过来的，老实低下头，不要乱说话，等风暴从头顶吹过。它一般只影响那些站得高的人。

白昼漫长，好像来了就再也不走了。莱纳踩着驳船傍晚的汽笛声往回走，躲进“金色鹈鹕”，喝酒，直到夜晚终于展开长袍，把柏林裹进怀里。酒馆打烊之后他才回家，走出了两条街，意识到小说忘在酒馆里，但是现在折返太迟了，只能留到明天再说。能亮的路灯本来就不多，这一晚连最后一盏也被打碎了。公寓所在的那条街完全陷入黑暗，莱纳觉得自己听见了脚步声，在前面，不是后面，他皱起眉，在微弱的月光里，面前的街道空无一人，只有无用的路灯柱投下半透明的影子，像炭笔蹭出来的污渍。他比平常多喝了一份威士忌，不是个好主意，大脑就像装在冷水瓶里，随着脚步晃动，在狭窄的玻璃瓶身上不停碰撞。

所以，打开家门之后，他十分肯定自己看见了幻觉。

窗还开着。安德烈坐在餐桌旁，在墙壁的深色阴影和窗帘的浅色阴影之间。看见莱纳的时候，他站了起来，动作很轻，没有碰到桌子，木椅也没有在地板上刮出声音。莱纳后退了一步，在墙上摸索电灯开关，不敢从安德烈身上移开目光，不知道是怕他消失，还是怕他突然发起攻击。酒精令他的手指变得笨拙，感觉花了一整个小时才打开电灯，灯光照亮了餐桌和半个客厅，安德烈还在原处，看起来和莱纳一样真实。

莱纳半张开嘴，安德烈摇摇头，把食指按在嘴唇上，另一只手指了指餐桌上的一个笔记本和两支铅笔。 _窃听器_ ，幸好他还记得这件事。莱纳重重地在牧羊人对面坐下，膝盖撞到桌腿，一声闷响，刚才喝下去的威士忌剥夺了灵活动作的可能性。安德烈笑了笑，悄无声息地坐下来，在纸上写了第一个单词，把笔记本推到莱纳面前。

“晚上好。”

莱纳盯着纸，好像并不认识上面的字母。一阵柔和的风撩动窗帘，已经没了白天的温热，他站起来，关上窗，拉好窗帘，确保不留缝隙，这才坐回原处，拿起另外一支铅笔。

“你是怎么进来的？”

安德烈挑起眉毛，在莱纳的质问下面接着写“这就是你首先关心的事？”，故意把问号写得很大，一艘立起来的小船。

莱纳看了他一眼，把笔记本拽到自己面前，潦草地写出下一个问题：

“为什么回来？”

“答应过你，不是吗？”安德烈在“答应”这个动词下面划了一道横线。

“我们不能这样谈话。”莱纳写道，字母t和h的尾巴焦躁地翘起来，“要去另一个地方。”

“哪里？”

莱纳没有回答，撕下笔记本里有字迹的那页，走进厨房，点着那张纸，丢进水槽里，等它彻底烧完，拧开水龙头冲走灰烬。他接着走进浴室，打开灯和花洒，让温水淋到瓷砖上，淌进下水道。安德烈靠在门框上看他，挂着半个微笑。斯塔西只能听到房子里高于一定分贝的声音，看不到人们在做什么，骗过他们并不很难。他看着手表，等了十分钟，关上花洒，脱掉皮鞋和袜子，小心放到一边，按照洗完澡之后的习惯，赤脚走进卧室，故意踏出明显的声音，开灯，拍打枕头，扬了扬被单，关灯。对监视人员来说，莱纳·沃格尔已经睡着了，独自一人，和以往许多个晚上一样。

麻雀和他的不速之客悄悄离开了公寓，关门的时候按紧把手，慢慢放开，免得锁舌弹回去发出声响。他们从运送垃圾的通道出去，后门只有清理垃圾的时候才有人使用，现在是锁着的，但门旁边那扇脏兮兮的玻璃窗可以打开，窗栓早已松脱，不知道是没人发现，还是没人愿意花钱修理。两人爬出窗户，莱纳落地的时候踉跄了一下，扶住垃圾桶，躲开安德烈伸过来的手，说了这个晚上的第一句话。

“跟我来。”

他想去的地方即使在白天也不好找，在喝多了酒的晚上难度翻倍。莱纳至少错过了两个路口，短暂地在互相紧挨的砖砌房屋之间迷路。从一条运煤通道里走出来之后，他终于看见了眼熟的蓝色布帘，垂挂在地下室门前，被一盏孤零零的灯照亮。布料厚重，吸了半夜的潮气，黏黏的。莱纳按了门铃，不到半分钟就有人来开门了，一个蓄着络腮胡子的男人，半张脸隐藏在胡须下面，塌陷的鼻子从中拱出来，眼窝因此更显得凹陷。这人穿着工装裤，说话结巴，但不太严重，只是单词和单词之间沾着细细的蛛丝。工装裤男人显然认识莱纳，直接站到一边，让他进去了，甚至没有多看安德烈一眼。地下室里摆着七张桌子，靠墙有个巨大的木架，放满各种烈酒、糖浆和杯子，一个地下酒吧。

“空着吗？”莱纳问，句子没有主语。

工装裤男人点点头，发出一声含混的咕哝，像犬科动物的低吼。

“谢谢。”

酒吧里还有客人，两个，看起来都醉倒了，一个趴在桌上，另一个靠着墙角，头歪到一边，张着嘴打鼾。莱纳和安德烈从他们面前走过，绕到吧台后面，打开一扇低矮的门，后面有一条走廊，墙的颜色有很明显的分界，好像这条走廊是套在另一条走廊上的。末端嵌着一个房间，莱纳走进去，打开灯，重新把门闩上。

“这是个防空掩体。”安德烈指出，摸了摸水泥墙，低头打量了一会条纹地毯，再看了一眼床和上面成堆的抱枕，“至少曾经是。”

“意外发现的，听说原本想挖一个储藏室。我有时候来这里和人见面。”莱纳在这里停顿，留给安德烈询问“和什么人见面”的空隙，但对方并没有说话，“和旅店客房没什么差别，只要准时付账，酒保不会出卖我，也不过问我在这里干什么。”

“这是柏林，所有人最终会出卖所有人，只是时间问题。”

“那我们最好抓紧时间。”莱纳坐到床上，靠着枕头，半闭着眼睛，不打算继续掩饰酒精带来的困倦，“你这次想要什么？伦敦还有什么不知道？”

“六处不知道我在这里。”

莱纳抬头看着安德烈，皱起眉，“什么？”

“你应该少喝一点威士忌。”

“那你不应该——”莱纳摇摇头，搜索合适的措辞，“你没必要回来。”

安德烈把椅子拖到床边，坐下，俯身看着莱纳。后者用手肘支起上半身，尽力透过酒精的烟雾看清楚那双绿眼睛。

“对。”安德烈悄声回答，轻轻用手指梳理莱纳的头发，“是没必要。”

莱纳想说什么，放弃了，吞咽了一下，侧过头，等眼睛里突如其来的轻微刺痛消退。泪水在他眨眼的时候落下，莱纳揉了揉鼻梁，盯着粗糙的水泥墙壁，假装这件事没有发生。安德烈收回手，保持沉默。直到确认声音不会发抖之后，莱纳才深吸了一口气，坐直，转向退休的情报官。

“如果没有支援和合适的文件，我们甚至去不了比弗里德里希大街更远的地方。我没有护照，也不可能申请到，在黑名单上，在那里很多年了。如果我不能彻底离开德国，那就和待在东柏林没有区别。”

“这不是问题。我认识一些人，可以买到护照。”

“这些人都死了，活着的都在斯塔西的监视之下。”

“也许，但还是值得试一试。”

“你不明白，现在的情况和你在柏林‘牧羊’的那几年已经不一样了。斯塔西和克格勃不会再因为你拿着英国护照就放过你，他们就等着处死一个‘公敌’，登到头版，这样乌布利希就有更多理由去——”

“切断东西柏林？”

“也可以这么说。”

“你认为他们真的会建一堵墙吗？”

“不？”莱纳摇摇头，躺回枕头上，双手放在腹部，“也许会？我不知道，这真的能做到吗？”

天花板中央有一扇舱盖似的圆形铁门，可以通过焊在墙上的铁梯爬上去，他不知道这个出口通往什么地方，没想过。床垫往一侧下沉，安德烈也躺了下来，肩膀贴着莱纳。年轻人等了几分钟，翻过身，把脸埋进安德烈的颈窝里，闭上眼睛。牧羊人轻轻揉莱纳的后颈，吻了一下他的头顶。

“我累了。”莱纳说。

“我知道。”

“英国是怎样的？”

“什么？”

“英国，伦敦，你来的地方。”

“闻起来像下水道，要是下雨了，像鱼。脏极了的地铁。不错的公园，也只是‘不错’而已。人们并不比柏林的更好或更坏。生活并不比柏林的更好或更差。”

“那我为什么要到那里去呢？”

“在那里你不在任何黑名单上。”

莱纳想笑，但发出来的声音更像叹息。他感觉到安德烈把毛毯披在他身上，轻柔的雨声拂过树林，这不合理，地下室不应该有雨声，纯粹是朦胧梦境的残余。莱纳在梦中跨过灌木丛，摸到一堵湿漉漉的砖墙，它往雾气里无止尽地延伸，顶端比树冠还高，砖缝里伸出生锈的尖钩，形似肉店里吊挂牛尸的那种，上面沾着滴血的筋腱和碎肉。他短暂地醒来，又睡过去，安德烈的胸口在他的掌心下起伏，他梦见了大海，煤渣和死去的海鸟一起被冲上沙滩，来自一个既不好也不坏的世界。


	28. Chapter 28

回头看来，护照的部分是最简单的，尽管有些见不得光。牧羊人和麻雀去了一家开在英国占领区边界的画材店，前门是锁着的，橱窗里贴着手写的歇业公告，已经晒得褪色了，落款处的日期是“1958年9月1日”。安德烈径直走到店铺侧面，按响门铃，等了两分钟，没人应答，他又按了一次，摁着铜质按钮不松手。

锁咔嗒一响，打开了，门后面的阴影里先出现了枪管，然后才出现半张长而窄的脸，额头和眼角刻着很深的皱纹，一个扎着发髻的女人，也许五十末尾，六十出头，比他们两个都高，像只伺机攻击的鹭鸶。看见安德烈的那一刻，她的目光柔和下来，收起枪，示意他们进去。

房间里有强烈的松木气味，好像十分钟前刚刚有人在这里谋杀了一棵新鲜的雪松。地上放着大大小小的水桶，一些是空的，大部分装着浑浊的污水，泡着画笔和刷子，采光最好的地方放着一个画架，盖着白布，看不到画。女人随手把枪放进一个空水桶里，陷进长沙发里，把一只穿着皮靴的脚放到方形矮茶几上，点了烟，看着莱纳。

“这是谁？”

“汉斯，我的侄子。”安德烈回答，莱纳冲他皱起眉，情报官假装没看见。

“你的‘侄子’真不少。”

“差不多就和你的前夫一样多。伊尔莎，我们需要一本西德护照。”

女人隔着香烟烟雾仔细审视莱纳，目光像锐利的鱼叉一样瞄准莱纳的头。她没戴眼镜，但是能看到眼镜托架在鼻梁上留下的压痕，常年和某种精细工作打交道的结果，修复画作，伪造文件，还是别的？莱纳注视着她的手，右手食指指腹和小指侧面沾着没洗干净的颜料，很淡的一抹蓝色。伊尔莎轻轻把烟放在茶几边缘，重新把视线转向安德烈。

“我会回答，‘我退休了’，你会想出二十个理由劝我。然后我问，‘是什么能让我冒得罪斯塔西的风险’？你会接着告诉我站在这里的这位可爱的‘汉斯’有各种正当的、令人同情的理由要离开德国，碰巧需要一本伪造的护照。”埃尔莎把手臂搭到沙发背上，扬起下巴，“而我对你的理由不感兴趣，小子，从来都不感兴趣。所以我们不如互相节省一点时间，告诉我你是不是又打算来勒索我。”

“亲爱的伊尔莎，我从不勒索你，这不是对待艺术家的态度。”

“起码勒索了两次。”

“那是你慷慨地答应了我无礼的请求，我一直非常感激。”

“这次又是‘无礼的请求’？”

“不得不，为了帮助我的侄子。”

“让我确认一下，我伪造一本护照，然后我就再也不欠你这吸血鬼任何东西了，全部付清了，对吗？”

“是的，我保证之后很长一段时间里，你不会再看到我的脸了。”

“我对你的脸没有很大意见。”画家回答，再看了一眼莱纳，点点头，“首先给我找来一本西德护照，我会处理照片和签证页。”

安德烈皱起眉，“你不是有自己的‘供应商’吗？”

“死了。”伊尔莎简洁地吐出一个词，拿起烟头，吸了一口，“当然，我可以从零开始做一本全新的，但是斯塔西控制着纸厂，我不认为你们有足够的时间和火力进去偷特种纸。”

“可是我们要去哪里找西德护照？”莱纳插嘴。

“那就不是我的问题了，小朋友。”

“我们会找到的。”安德烈的手搭到莱纳肩上，把他往长沙发的方向推了推，“帮忙照看一下年轻的汉斯，我去火车站‘采购’。”

“等等，什么是——”

安德烈眨眨眼，出去了，用脚踢上门。莱纳站在原地，舔了舔嘴唇，瞥了一眼画材店的主人。年长的女士冲他微笑，把烟头丢进一个水桶里，站起来，打了个响指，“跟我来，汉斯。”她故意拖长声音读那个名字，好像知道那是个谎话，“需要给你拍几张照片。梳梳头发，你可以是个逃犯，但看起来不能像个逃犯。”

安德烈四十分钟后回来，摘下帽子，像街头魔术师一样从身上的各个口袋里掏出钱包，一个，两个，三个，总共五个钱包，外加一个鳄鱼皮护照夹。伊尔莎坐下来，像撬蚌壳的渔民那样检查这些赃物，最小的那个钱包里只有皱巴巴的西德马克和一张名片，其余的都塞着护照，两本法国的，一本奥地利的，一本意大利的，翻开最后一个钱包的时候莱纳屏住了呼吸，看到绿色硬皮上的“联邦”字样才松了口气。

“这些都是偷来的？”莱纳从夹层里取出一张裁成正方形的黑白照片，看了一眼上面对着镜头微笑的两个陌生人，内疚地放回原处。

“不，这是我从一棵魔法苹果树上摇下来的。”安德烈嘲弄地说，把空钱包全部扫到茶几另一边，“当然是偷来的。一列去伊斯坦布尔的火车快要开了，这些倒霉鬼都忙着看时刻表。”

莱纳没有说话。扎着发髻的画材店主人检查完护照，连同钞票一起塞进自己的口袋里，宣布要两个星期才能做出护照。安德烈讨价还价，指出对方分明只需要一个下午就能完成，伊尔莎抱怨了几句尊重手艺人之类的话，让他们五天之后回来画材店拿护照。“不能更快了，除非你们想被拦下来，检查站没你们想象中那么好骗，伪造文件需要投入很多个小时，是非常、非常精细的工作。”

“幸好我们有非常、非常出色的手艺人。”安德烈回答，似乎掺杂着那么一点讽刺，好像又没有。

“让可怜的老画家安静工作，男孩们，滚出去吧，消失，马上。”

于是莱纳得到了他的护照，也失去了五天时间。接下来该解决交通的问题，如何离开这个深深嵌入苏联红军控制范围的城市。“飞机”，你的脑海里马上出现这个词，多么容易，柏林到伦敦，两个小时，途中还有人为你送来饮料和小包装坚果。你想的是九十年代，而安德烈和莱纳活在另一个世界。六十年代商业航班班次稀少，价格高昂，真的坐上去了，也是一场类似被关押在震动汽油桶里的恐怖体验，没有碳酸饮料供应，呕吐袋倒是不缺。因此安德烈的首选方案是陆路，汽车，不要火车。汽车可以绕开检查站，在散落着农舍的旷野里迂回前进——去哪里？东边不可能，所以只有三个方向，直奔西南面的斯特拉斯堡，在那里越过法德边界？往西北去汉堡，以便搭船直达伦敦？也许冒险试试奥地利？这些都是很好的想法，但首先，你得离开东德，开着一辆车。

这里有两个问题。一，安德烈是在未经批准的情况下到柏林来的。布满军情六处和中情局眼线的西柏林，对他来说变得危险了，如果被发现，他会被逮捕，送回伦敦接受讯问。一些以往打个响指就能得到的帮助，这次想都不要想。二，如果莱纳二十四小时没有回家，科里亚马上就会得出他已经逃跑的结论，克格勃和斯塔西的庞大机器迅速运转，就算密密麻麻的公路检查站没有拦住他们，莱纳最终也会在边境检查站被捕获。

如果我是个喜欢过分戏剧化的人，我会告诉你，是汉斯救了他们。这位“失踪”已久——官方记录是失踪，至今没改——的长兄，在德意志邮政有不少朋友，这一年夏天他们决定开车到慕尼黑去，顺带邀请了莱纳。后者马上答应了，并且在接下来的几天里四处购买旅行用的小物品，雨衣，小块肥皂，巧克力，剃刀刀片，诸如此类。他的行李里只有两套衣服，只够过一个周末。不能带太多东西，尤其不能带有纪念价值的物品，否则谁都能看出你不打算回来了。

出发日期是七月的第一个周末，这时候离开柏林不会引来注意，夏天来了，多的是开往乡间的汽车。哥哥的朋友们租了三辆车，莱纳和两个电报员挤进蓝色的那辆，这辆车乘客座的两个窗户都打不开，闷热不堪，没有人介意。收音机拧到最大声，每个人都在笑，敲打座椅，扯着嗓子唱歌。他们就这样离开了柏林，检查站的士兵看了所有人的身份证，草草翻检行李箱里皱巴巴的衣服和没拧紧的剃须膏，挥手放行。

计划是，莱纳在这群无忧无虑的朋友掩护下到达慕尼黑，然后提出要独自去邻近的菲森去观光。安德烈会在火车站接他，直接开往边境。莱纳在路上丢弃东德身份证，用新的护照入境奥地利。等旅伴们察觉到莱纳不会再回来的时候，他们应该已经在去往苏黎世的路上了。

一切似乎都在按计划进行。出发当日下起小雨，大约二十分钟之后就放晴了。他们在莱比锡稍作停留，吃了午饭，继续开车。到达巴伐利亚州边界的时候，检查站已经排起了长队。 _今天有斯塔西的人值班_ ，排在前面的司机说，站在路边抽烟，和莱纳闲聊。斯塔西要和所有外籍及东德旅客面谈，这就是为什么车都堵在这里。“他们以前没那么频繁搞这种麻烦事的，”司机把烟头丢进草丛里，“可能是因为夏天吧。”

 _是的_ ，莱纳表示同意， _可能是因为夏天_ 。

车龙缓慢挪动，太阳高悬在头顶，越来越热。人们都从车里出来了，躲在树荫底下，用帽子和杂志给自己扇风。轮到莱纳的时候，他的上衣已经浸透汗水。穿着制服的军官挥手让他往前走，莱纳踏进那个前后各有一扇门的办公室，坐下。一台风扇搅动着充满汗臭味的热空气，零件老化了，咔咔作响。桌子对面的斯塔西雇员也大汗淋漓，不停地用手帕擦额头和脖子。他甚至没有仔细看莱纳的证件，只问了两个问题，去西德哪个城市？到警察局注册路线了吗？莱纳简短地回答“慕尼黑”和“是的”，获得许可之后马上起来，从另一边的门逃出去，生平第一次踏进西德。

他们比预想中迟了两个半小时到达慕尼黑。现在提出去菲森未免怪异，莱纳借口头痛，提前回到旅店，找了一部投币电话，给安德烈留了口信，重新约定了在火车站见面的时间。他整晚没睡，盯着天花板，在脑海里推演明天可能会发生的事，想象斯塔西不知道用什么方法探听到他的想法，蜂拥而来，押走他和安德烈。

慕尼黑火车站在一个灰暗无趣的街区里，这里肯定曾经“有趣”过，但在战争扫平了一切之后，取而代之的是缺乏美学考量的水泥建筑，夹杂着用途不明的空地，一条新建的电车轨道从中穿过。1961年7月1日，是个星期六，清早的街道上只有泡在污水里的烟盒和睡在长椅上的流浪汉。莱纳快步跨过电车轨，跑向火车站，寻找一辆白色的、号码最后两位是“41”的汽车。它就在那里，像一个好故事的快乐结局，安德烈冲他微笑，用力抱住莱纳，吻了一下他的额头。

白色小车驶出市区的时候，八点的钟声刚刚敲响。

但你知道这不是结局，你能感觉出来，是不是？一种原始的预感，无缘无故让人们汗毛倒竖，让他们在雪崩发生之前就感到害怕。去奥地利的路上再也没有检查站了，他们早早到达边境线，背着步枪的士兵示意他们下车，另一个士兵打开了行李箱。

“护照。”背着枪的士兵简短地说。

两个旅客交出了证件。

士兵先看了莱纳的护照，花了很长时间比对照片和他本人，然后用更长的时间翻护照里的签证记录，问了些关于目的地和返程日期的问题，合上护照，但没有还给莱纳，继续翻开了安德烈的奥地利护照，看了一会，转身走开了，钻进岗亭里，拿起了电话。

“这是正常的吗？”莱纳悄声问。

“不太。”安德烈回答，“别紧张。”

岗亭里的士兵挂上电话，和坐在电话旁的士兵说了几句话，打开门，走了回来。“跟我来。”他告诉安德烈，“有些额外的手续需要办理。”

“我敢肯定这里有什么误会，”安德烈开口，“我是奥地利公民——”

“闭嘴，跟我过来。你也是。”背着枪的士兵冲检查行李的人吹了声口哨，“奥图，别翻他们的箱子了，帮我把这两个人送到‘盒子’里去。”

“盒子”是建在哨站外面的砖砌小房间，总共有四个，没有窗，有一张折叠椅。两个旅客被关进不同的“盒子”里，上锁。莱纳对着门呆站了好一会，坐到椅子上，弯下腰，把脸埋进掌心里，叹了口气。


	29. Chapter 29

讽刺地，并不是莱纳的护照出差错，而是安德烈的。他常用的掩护身份之一是奥地利人“卡尔·费尔森”，注意我说“掩护身份”，不是“假护照”，因为护照本身不是假的。如果斯塔西派人调查，会发现“卡尔·费尔森”有完整的资料，从出生证明到缴税记录，甚至还有一家注册在他名下的钟表铺。一个“无惧天气变化”的身份，用行话来说。

唯一的掣肘是，这本护照总是处于军情六处的密切监控之下。在其他任何时候，牧羊人都能不受阻碍地越过德奥边境，但这次不行。行动处处长霍恩斯比一察觉安德烈从伦敦消失，马上推断出下属去了哪里，想做什么。这位头发斑白的老间谍没有试图在柏林找人，而是直接在边境检查站布置了耳目，静候“卡尔·费尔森”出现。事实上，囿于人手和保密需求，霍恩斯比只往两个关卡派遣了外勤：汉堡港和奥地利边境。假如安德烈选择在斯特拉斯堡越境，也许就能蒙混过关，但我们不讨论假如，那是故事里的漩涡，人们常常淹死在里面。

牧羊人被押往波恩，西德的首都，柏林已经变得太危险，霍恩斯比不想涉足。安德烈拒绝离开他所在的“盒子”，除非他们把莱纳也一起带走。士兵们最后把他拖了出去，绑住双手，塞进一辆小货车的货箱里。军情六处和西德对外情报处都喜欢用这种小货车，要不就伪装成干洗公司，要不就是“专业园艺服务，树木移栽，草坪修剪”。封闭的货箱可以隐藏很多东西，武器，无线电设备，活人。

霍恩斯比在波恩等候，愤怒，焦虑，难以置信。他把自己和安德烈一起锁进地下室，这样大使馆里的人就听不见他们冲对方大喊大叫了。行动处处长的论点无非是，安德烈第一违反规例，在没有授权的情况下用工作护照入境“敌对领土”；第二，柏林微妙的力量均衡状态比肥皂泡更脆弱，“看在上帝份上，那是东柏林，在错误的时间打个喷嚏都可能导致世界末日”， 安德烈居然还打算在斯塔西的鼻子底下协助一位东德公民偷渡。

“就凭护照这一件事，你就应该在监狱里待到七十五岁。”

“什么罪名？”安德烈反问，“你准备好当众向法官解释军情六处在柏林的行动了？顺便说清楚为什么这个部门不在官方文件里？是不是还要说明工作护照的来历，传唤奥地利情报人员？外交大臣会为此跳河的。让我们别玩这一套了，长官，你和我都明白你不能冒险把我拽到被告席上。”

安德烈戳到了一条发疼的神经，霍恩斯比深吸了一口气，转身踢了一脚储物架，来回踱步，再深呼吸了几次，转过头面对安德烈。

“我今天就会把这件事报告给‘上面’。”霍恩斯比最终说道，摘下玳瑁边眼镜，放进衬衫胸袋里，“白厅会决定怎么处置你。在此之前，你乖乖待在这里。谁知道呢？也许上面会决定为你开一次闭门听证会，在B类监狱里预留一个位置。尽管我们偶尔允许你拧弯一些规矩，不代表你可以不受管束，安德烈，我以为你明白的。”

“‘麻雀’在哪里？”

“和你无关。你不是柏林的常驻情报官，他也不再是你的线人了。”

安德烈往前踏了一步，挡在上司和门之间。他没有碰霍恩斯比，但整个姿态都表明，如果要打掉霍恩斯比的牙齿才能获取信息，他一秒钟都不会犹豫。“告诉我莱纳·沃格尔在哪里。”

“让开，安德烈。”

“告诉我。”

“我把他送回东柏林了，这是最好的解决办法。‘麻雀’把你们的小计划告诉我的人了，只要他周末结束之前回到东柏林，斯塔西什么都不会察觉。”

“这和直接把他送进监狱没有区别。我们不能把他当难民处理吗？送他来波恩，BND（*注1）之前难道不是这么做的吗？我们可以稍后再讨论规矩和惩罚，但无论如何先让‘麻雀’到波恩来，如果你把他送回东柏林，他可能再也出不来了，而且——”

“没有‘而且’。我不会让我的特工帮助一个外国公民非法出境。你也没有和我讨价还价的立场。”

霍恩斯比绕开安德烈，打开地下室的门，安德烈试图挤出去继续争辩，但站在走廊里的安保人员把他推了回去，砰地关上门，上锁。情报官咒骂了一句，用力踹了两下门，转过身，搜索堆放在地下室里的物品，寻找能撬锁的东西。储物架上放着十二罐一箱的啤酒，手电筒，备用电池、沙袋、整盒整盒未拆封的铅笔，还有步枪子弹，不过没有步枪。他呆站了一会儿，再次走到门边，按了按纹丝不动的把手，蹲下来，琢磨锁的类型。这个地下室在建造之初就肯定考虑到要兼作拘留室，因为锁的这一侧只有把手，没有锁孔，铰链也封死在门框里，防止被撬。安德烈背靠着储物架，坐到地板上，仰头看着天花板。就在他这么做的时候，灯熄灭了，把他投入凝滞的黑暗之中。

——

驻波恩英国大使馆的安保人员，显然没有看守囚徒的经验，公平而论，这不是他们的过错，那不是他们的本职工作。一般而言，大使馆警卫的思考模式是，如何挡住外面的人，而不是如何阻止里面的人出去。没有人确切知道安德烈是什么时候不见的，各种间接证据表明，应该是7月7日到7月8日夜间。安德烈用了五天时间摸清楚守卫的换班模式，日班保安至少有两处严重疏忽，第一是送餐的时候直接把门打开；第二是毫无戒心，在安德烈假装友善地闲聊的时候没有管住嘴巴。日班警卫于尔根·施瓦茨谈到了自己的女儿，泄漏了一条小小的、似乎无害的信息：每周五下午他都要提早十分钟下班，开车到学校去。而晚班警卫并不会因此提早来上班。

于是，7月7日傍晚，警卫施瓦茨到地下室去送餐，之后就没人见过他，不过大家都理所当然地认为，施瓦茨像以往那样提早下班，接女儿去了。安保处处长有些疑惑，因为施瓦茨的帽子还挂在休息室墙上，但这是星期五，所有人脑子里都想着周末。根据记录，最后一个离开大使馆的是二等秘书路易·桑德兰，彼时是傍晚六点二十二分。晚上七点左右，晚班警卫来了，巡视了办公室，然后检查了洗手间和地下室。据晚班警卫回忆，地下室门是锁着的，没有异常。当天稍晚的时候，地下室传来砰砰的敲门声，晚班警卫认为囚犯在发泄情绪，于是没有理会。

直到星期六早上，7月8日，日班警卫带着面包和水打开地下室门，才赫然发现里面关着的是警卫施瓦茨，只穿着背心和内裤，制服被抢走了，额角有一大块瘀青。安德烈想必用某种钝器打晕警卫，然后用电线捆住了他的手。警卫苏醒之后设法挪动到门边，用脚踢了许久的门，晚班警卫却一秒钟都没有考虑过下来看一眼。盛着晚餐的盘子倒扣在地上，豌豆汤洒了一地，已经干了。

波恩情报站的两个外勤立即进行了一场徒劳无功的搜索，空手而回。离开波恩的路有许多条，而且安德烈已经逃脱超过18小时，这么长的时间，足够他返回柏林再逃出边境。霍恩斯比否决了通知柏林情报站的提议，不能冒被克格勃截获消息的风险。

“我们等着。”霍恩斯比告诉波恩站的站长，“他想带那个男孩离开东柏林，他们很快就会重新出现的。”

——

就在早班警卫惊讶地发现友善然而不幸的施瓦茨先生的时候，一辆满载马铃薯的小型卡车开进了西柏林。这些马铃薯大部分会卖给餐厅，剩下的将会在露天早市上摆卖。卡车的主人，农夫阿诺德，每周六凌晨启程，清早到达柏林，中午卖完马铃薯离开，过去十五年来都是如此。农夫阿诺德几乎从不拒绝站在路边要求搭便车的人，这让他的妻子不太高兴，担心总有一天会惹上抢劫犯。她让搭便车客坐在后面，和马铃薯呆在一起，今天也不例外，尽管今天的搭车客看起来相当斯文，绿眼睛充满笑意，说起话来好像有点奥地利口音。阿诺德想让他坐到驾驶室来，但妻子拒绝了，于是那个疑似奥地利人还是爬上了货箱，摇摇晃晃地坐在成堆的马铃薯之间。

卡车在第一个需要送货的餐馆外面停下，奥地利人下来了，和农夫握了握手，走了，沿着马路往东，消失在拐弯处。

柏林还没有醒来。天已经亮了，但低垂的湿润云层挡住了太阳，把整个城市浸泡在一种雾蒙蒙的灰白色光线里。卖报人在做开门营业前的准备，从手推车上搬下成捆的报纸。街道尽头出现了一个此前并不存在的检查站，但里面没有人。安德烈躲进小巷里，继续往莱纳的公寓走去。

运送垃圾的车还没走，他不得不等了十分钟左右，看着卡车驶远，才踩上垃圾桶，从那扇关不上的窗爬进去。莱纳的住处半开着门，这在任何情况下都不是个好兆头，安德烈在外面听了一会，确保里面没有人，悄悄走进去。

斯塔西来过了。他认得这种手法，九年前——现在想起来就像半个世纪前——汉斯的公寓也遭受过同样的厄运。所有抽屉都被拉出来，倒出内容物，扔在地上。抱枕和沙发坐垫被割开，满地都是棉絮。他踩上了一只打碎的玻璃杯，咔嚓一声。卧室也是一片狼籍，衣服和撕坏的书躺在一起，床头柜翻倒了，一盆奄奄一息的蕨类植物和泥土一起洒在毯子上。

如果莱纳在斯塔西手里，那只有一个人能告诉安德烈“麻雀”的方位。他最后一次见到这个人，是汉斯死后不久。这个人不一定愿意帮他，甚至很可能直接把他绑起来，交给“赫尔曼先生”，毕竟，在他们最后一次交谈的时候，君特就是这样威胁安德烈的。君特·伯恩施坦，安德烈从不忘记任何一头小羊。

他拿起电话听筒，拨了伯恩施坦家的号码，铃响两声就有人接起了，一个女人的嗓音，“这是伯恩施坦太太，您找哪位？”

安德烈挂上电话，离开了莱纳的公寓，脚步很轻，在老旧的地板上几乎没有发出声音。

注1: Bundesnachrichtendienst的缩写，西德情报机构，成立于1956年（两德统一后仍然用这个名称）


	30. Chapter 30

伯恩施坦一家住在一栋五层建筑的二楼，高而窄的窗户淹没在其他数十个一模一样的窗户里。街上的人开始多起来了，提着篮子的，抱着面包纸袋的，腋下夹着报纸的，骑着自行车的邮差像鳝鱼一样滑过，一手抓着车把手，一手按着鼓胀的帆布包。安德烈压低帽檐，混在他们之中，观察着公寓楼紧闭的大门。没过多久，一个拄着拐杖的老人挎着藤篮出来了，安德烈大步跨过去，拉住缓缓关上的门，钻进门厅。

他按了门铃。里面传来一阵窸窣，夹杂着水烧开的呜呜声，一个穿着围裙的卷发女人打开门，疑惑地打量安德烈。在她身后，一个九岁左右的小女孩坐在地毯上用蜡笔画画，一个婴儿躺在摇篮里，啃自己的拇指。

“抱歉周末打扰你们，”安德烈摘下帽子，“我叫安德烈，君特的同事，我需要和他聊两句，不会很——”

一个男人走出厨房，高个子，套着一件蓝色短袖衬衫，一看到安德烈就马上冲过来，把妻子拉到身后，“安娜，把孩子们带到房间里去，锁上门。”他对太太说，但眼睛盯着安德烈，“我和这个人出去一会儿，如果我十五分钟后没有回来，给斯塔西打电话。”

他用力推了安德烈一把，催促对方往楼上走。两人爬到六楼，打开通往屋顶的铁门。这里的风比街道上的更猛烈一些，刮来雨水的气味。君特背靠着铁门，交抱起双臂，打量着安德烈：“我听说你离开柏林很久了。”

“在此期间，你又多了一个可爱的孩子，恭喜。”

“别把我的孩子扯进来。你想干什么？有没有人跟踪你？如果有人知道我在和你说话，我就完了。”

“没有人跟踪我。君特，我需要你帮我找一个人。”

“你听听你自己说的是什么疯话。你最好尽快想一个阻止我把你交给斯塔西的理由。”

“利益交换。我可以帮你们逃出东德，你和你的家人。”

君特干巴巴地笑了一声，“我为什么要这么做？”

“免得被关在墙后面。”

“没有人打算建一堵墙，这太荒谬了，只是谣言。”

“对，电台是这么说的，你能看着我的眼睛，告诉我你百分百相信吗？”

高个子张开嘴，闭上，舔了舔嘴唇，移开了视线。两只鸽子落在不远处，似乎误以为能从这两个人类男性手里得到面包屑，绕着他们谨慎地绕圈，几分钟之后失望地飞走了。君特呼了一口气，看着安德烈：“你已经浪费我太多时间了。我没有理由离开东柏林，更不想再和军情六处扯上关系，走吧，在我太太打电话之前。”

“漂亮的台词，是斯塔西工作手册的一部分吗？”

“我是认真的。”

安德烈盯着他看了好一会儿，点点头，按了按帽檐，独自下楼去了。就在他快要走到门厅的时候，楼梯上传来忙乱的脚步声，君特跑了下来，叫住了安德烈，紧抓着楼梯栏杆，好像那是一根能让他免于淹死的麻绳。

“你真的有办法给我们外国护照？”斯塔西雇员压低了声音。

安德烈摊开双手，“这取决于你能在多大程度上帮助我。”

君特摸了摸鼻子，垂下目光，又抬起头来，清了清喉咙，好像接下来的话会刮伤舌头：“你想我怎么帮你？”

“我相信在过去一周的某个时候，斯塔西逮捕了一个人，罪名也许是叛逃，也许是别的。这个人的名字是莱纳·沃格尔，我需要知道他被关押在哪里。”

“沃格尔？这个人和汉斯有关系吗？”

“他的弟弟。”

君特低声说了句脏话，拳头用力砸了一下楼梯扶手，“你就是不能不去毁掉别人的生活，是不是？就好像你害了汉斯还不够——”

“所以我才站在这里，君特，尝试修复我的过失。如果你不愿意帮我，想想汉斯，就当是为了他。”

“你别以为这样就可以绑架我。”

“不是绑架，交易。你有我需要的信息，我有你想要的护照，两本法国护照，附赠一位出色的伪造专家，你和你太太需要的一切文件都可以提供，没人能看出破绽。”

“先把这个‘伪造专家’的联系方式给我。”

“不。先找到我的人，然后我们再谈。”

“可能要花上几天。”

“我会等着。下星期四晚上七点，找个借口出来，我会在马路对面抽烟。如果一切正常，我带你去能够安全谈话的地方。如果你站在路边点烟，就是可以会面，没有烟，我就立即离开，会面取消，另约时间。”

高个子的斯塔西雇员深吸了一口气，点点头。

——

君特·伯恩斯坦带回来一个好消息和一个坏消息。好消息是，他没有在狱政司的名单里找到莱纳·沃格尔的名字，意味着莱纳虽然被捕，但并未入狱。自六月以来，关押人数大增，东德监狱不堪重负，没有多余的囚室容纳莱纳这种仅仅是“态度上”有问题的犯人。坏消息是，汉斯的弟弟很可能还在临时羁押室里，深藏在斯塔西总部大楼之中。那是斯塔西第二司的地盘，狱政司不知道那些水泥房间里关着多少人，他们都是谁。如果想找到莱纳，只能设法盗取第二司的文件，要不就逐一查看每个囚室。

“也不是不可能。”

“什么？”

“亲自去看每个囚室。有多少个这样的房间？”

“我不清楚，三四十个？你不能就这样走进去，那是自杀。”

“当然不能。你刚才说‘临时’羁押室？一般有多少警卫看守？”

“入口最多，进去之后几乎没有，我记忆中是这样的，我调离第二司很久了，也许他们改了规矩。这些羁押室也快要挤满了，因为很多人听信了关于墙的，”君特在两种措辞之间摇摆了一会，“……谣言。”

“你们的清洁工在哪里休息？”

“我不知道，没有留意过，一楼的某个地方，我想。”

“你能到那个地方去，而又不引起注意吗？”

“也许？从没去过，但有些人会去那里抽烟，离停车场比较近。”

“很好。”

“你不可能打扮成清洁工混进去的。”

“我也没有打算这么做。我还有一个问题，地方分局，比如说，莱比锡之类，大约相隔多久会来柏林一次？查档案，开会什么的。”

“他们每个星期都来两三次，很少开会，都是去档案室的。”

“身份证明是？”

“工作证，地方分局主管签名盖章的申请书。”

“就这样？”

“就这样。”

“安德烈，还有一件事你需要知道。莫斯科派来了猎人。”

“安德烈·奥尔洛夫？”

君特诧异地瞪着他，似乎想质问安德烈从哪里获知这个名字，很快就改变了主意，“就是他。不过我不认为这个猎人是专门为你而来的，只是克格勃在‘风雨前夕’喜欢安插一支方便的枪在现场。”

“所以他们真的打算建墙。”

“不是。我的意思是，我不知道，可能是。我不知道什么时候，快了。我和我太太谈过了。安娜同意了逃——同意了你之前提出的事情。”君特用手掌抹了抹脸，另一只手紧紧攥着装香烟的纸袋，快要把它撕破了，他找的外出借口显然是买烟，“我把我知道的都告诉你了，给我们护照。”

“我们的协议是找到莱纳才有护照，这可不叫‘找到了’。”

“我只是个普通的文员，我不能像施魔法一样把你变进斯塔西总部。”

“而我也没有要求你这么做，君特，我从来不让你冒不必要的风险，”安德烈双手搭在君特的肩膀上，看着他的眼睛，“你这次要做的仅仅是，在某个时间，‘不小心’忘记锁上某一扇门而已。”

——

就像任何臃肿、行事诡秘、分支庞杂的机构，斯塔西总部的弱点和它的英美对应物是一样的，正因为入口的搜查和身份确认程序极为严格，里面的人更容易放松警惕。人们如此确信不可能有人混进来，以至于看不见近在眼前的可疑迹象。只要一个人进去了，就会自动被认定为自己人。那是闭路电视尚未入侵每一个空间的年代，天哪，我怀念那个时代。

安德烈的计划十分疯狂，同时出人意料地简单，如果你仔细看这里——这支圆珠笔写不出来，亲爱的，给我拿一支铅笔，铅笔总是更可靠，谢谢你。如果你仔细看看这个入口，它远离主干道，对着停车场。里面是洗手间——我在这里写一个“T”，对面，衣帽间，我写一个“G”。往里面走一些，就是存放扫帚和地拖桶的小房间，消防沙袋也放在里面，我不知道为什么。上下班时间，这个入口是有人看守的，每个清洁工的姓名和住址都记录在册，防止有人冒名顶替。但是，到了午休时间，就没人遵守那些麻烦的安全规例了，清洁工、打字员和一些结束值班的警卫在门外吃午饭，轮流用一张木桌子和两把椅子。安德烈知道这栋建筑物的结构，曾经和霍恩斯比一起躲在隔音室里研究过偷来的蓝图。这个在厕所旁边的入口是整个链条里最脆弱的一环，只需要某一天，某一个急着返回办公室的雇员忘记把门闩推回原处。

又或者有人故意把门闩推开。

君特显然承担了这个任务。接下来的一切都没有可靠的文字记录，我们只能适当发挥想象力。七月，一个普通的工作日，下午某个令人昏昏欲睡的时刻，安德烈从这扇开着的侧门走进了容纳着斯塔西的灰暗大楼。想象白衬衫、灰色西装长裤和棕色皮革背带，就像任何一个常年在档案室蹉跎的文员。他没有走副楼梯或者防火梯，而是大方地从人来人往的主楼梯上去，手里提着公文包，因为一个普通办公室职员就该这样，没有理由躲躲藏藏。在二楼某处，他甚至停下来打听正确的方向，也许问了偷懒在走廊上抽烟的分析员，也许问了一位年轻甜美的打字员，没有人质疑这位“从莱比锡分局来的同僚”。他顺利到达羁押室，报了一个假名，就在警卫低头查阅记录册的那一刻，安德烈把他砸晕在地，休息室里的另一个警卫听到声音，出来查看，被勒住脖子，缺氧昏迷之后，和同僚一起被拖回休息室里，搜走钥匙，堵住嘴巴，绑到暖气片上，锁门。这两个警卫接下来一个星期里至少被审问了十二次，都无法准确描述入侵者的具体相貌，来不及看清楚。

我们能够得到的最接近现场报道的书面记录，来自中情局秘密招募的一位秘书。姓名至今没有公开，美国人给她的代号是“W小姐”，姓名不一定包含W这个字母，也不一定是女人，有时候他们调换线人的性别，免得泄密。总而言之，“W小姐”复述了当日突然爆发的混乱，她在二楼另一侧工作，离羁押室很远，骚乱的声音刚刚传来的时候，她以为是第二司的肌肉壮汉们又逮捕了什么人。

“有时候他们挣扎得挺厉害的。”W小姐告诉她的中情局接头人。

“请继续。”对方回答。

吵闹声越来越大，很显然，事情不对劲。W小姐和办公室里的其他人纷纷离开打字机和文件夹，到走廊上去看发生了什么事。“就像有人把疯羊放出来了。”W小姐形容，“噢，没有侮辱那些人的意思，他们一群一群地涌出来，惊恐万状，有男有女，十几岁的，七十多的，拼命往外面跑。警卫都惊呆了，傻站在楼梯上瞪着眼睛，然后才清醒过来，试着抓这些从拘留室逃出来的人，大喊大叫让楼下关门。人实在太多了，大门关上之前，起码已经有一大半的人跑出去了。他们抓住了那些落在后面的，送回牢房里，我听说两个警卫被打晕，锁在休息室里，所有牢房都开着门。”

“有没有听说是谁做的？”中情局的情报官问。

“那天我们都提早下班了，只有第十四司和第二司留下来清点。第二天回去之后，司长召集所有人开了个会，警告大家不准谈论这件事，否则就当间谍罪处理。但我们心里都很好奇，你可以想象，不过没人敢开口聊这件事，你永远不能确定哪个同事负责向‘楼上’报告你说的每一句话。我们互相监视，你明白吗，比如说我负责监视的是。”此处人名被涂黑了。

“我是不是可以理解为，你没有看见闯入者，也没有听见关于他或者她的传言。”

“没有。抱歉。”

至于斯塔西。他们审问了那些未能逃脱的越狱者，得到的答案也并不比W小姐的更有帮助。那是个男人，越狱未遂的倒霉鬼们都同意这一点，看起来三十多岁，也许四十。深棕色头发，普通的衬衫，用皮背带固定长裤。不，脸上没有明显的伤疤，不，没留意眼睛什么颜色，不，他没有同伙，就是一个人。他开门进来，看一眼，继续开下一扇门，前后不到二十秒。

尽管当晚就统计出逃脱者的名单，斯塔西并没有大举追捕，更没有通知西德边防。斯塔西第十五司——邮局和媒体的驯兽师——比平常更用力地把脚踩在报纸和电台的脖子上，严格禁止报道这件事。这既是脸面问题，又是实际考量。他们没有人手同时缉捕所有越狱者，而且组织大搜捕意味着承认斯塔西内部出现了巨大纰漏，“赫尔曼先生”宁愿被火车碾成三段，也不愿意在俄罗斯和美国眼前承认这种羞辱。那扇厕所旁边的侧门悄悄用砖砌上了，所有雇员都必须从一个门进出，午餐时间不再允许自由进出，不准独自进食，也不准独自出去抽烟。

在东西柏林弯绕的边界上，检查站变多了，一夜之间翻倍，好像从水泥缝隙里长出来的丑陋真菌。暂时来说，边防军并不阻止东柏林居民到西边去，这不实际，那时候还有不少人白天在西柏林工作，傍晚返回东柏林家中。只是，以前你可以不带任何证件，直接跳上地铁到西边去，没有人会多看你一眼。这种日子一去不回了，从现在开始，就算只是去街道另一头的西柏林商店买面粉，也需要出示身份证。

安德烈和莱纳手上没有可用的证件。前者的奥地利护照被六处收缴，逃出波恩的时候并没有取回，即使取回了也作用不大，那是一本已经暴露的护照；后者撕毁了东柏林身份证，那本伪造的西德护照也许能用，但斯塔西已经把他列为通缉犯，照片分发到每一个检查站里。安德烈选择躲在最危险，也是最安全的地方：斯塔西的鼻子底下。

两人藏身的那栋公寓，与斯塔西大楼的直线距离不超过两百米。那是个半废弃的地方，多年未修缮，外墙残留着战时的弹孔，砖块剥落，露出钢筋。除了顶楼和三楼各有一户活人，其余的公寓都是空置的，住户逃往西柏林时带走了值钱的物品，留下来的大件家具和电器要不就被偷走了，要不就被肢解，零件另作他用。他们像一对老鼠，白天睡觉，入夜之后才悄悄活动。君特时不时给他们带食物来，塞在一个没人用的信箱里，等他们自己去取。有时候伊尔莎代替君特过来，放下衣服、面包和纸条。

他们不能永远待在这些被掏空了的公寓里，但没有人想得出完美的逃脱方法。伊尔莎认为他们应该再试一次奥地利边境。君特提议他们找一栋横跨东西柏林边界的建筑物，从二楼窗口跳出去。要是他们知道安德烈在波恩的经历，肯定不会这么建议。西柏林和它背后的英美情报机关不可信任，他们不能把希望全部押在这个随时会被红军淹没的孤岛上，必须彻底离开德国领土。

于是，新的出逃计划是这样的，伊尔莎给君特一家提供伪造的法国护照，后者将会按照正常流程申请夏季假期出国度假——这家人每年夏天都开车去一次旅游，应该不会招来怀疑。他们先用自己的护照和斯塔西签发的通行许可越过东西边界，驶往亚琛方向，到了德法边境再换护照。安德烈和莱纳藏在车尾行李厢里，离开边境再出来。

新问题随之而来，行李厢太小了，不可能放下所有箱子外加两个成年男性。他们一度考虑改装后排乘客座，拓宽空隙，但汽车实在太小了，除非特意定制零件，否则无法在藏了人的情况下把乘客座按原样装回去。他们既没有工具也没有时间改造那些支架和螺丝。

“莱纳按照原计划藏在行李厢里。我和你们一起坐在前面。”安德烈说。

“什么？”莱纳压低声音，准备抗议，安德烈轻轻捏了一下他的肩膀，让他别说话，转向君特。在晃动的烛光里，三个人的脸都好像悬浮在黑暗之中。窗户用报纸和胶带封起来了，免得透出光线。

“也许可以。”君特点点头，往后靠到墙上，“沃格尔必须藏起来，但是你不在通缉名单上，边防军不可能知道你是谁，斯塔西里见过你的脸的，也许只有我和‘赫尔曼先生’。”

“和我们的苏联朋友科里亚。”

“以及科里亚，但他不见得会在检查站翻看护照。”

“就是这样。”

“你没有身份证明，”莱纳指出，“他们不会让你过去的。”

“理论上来说是这样的，小鸟。”安德烈冲他眨眨眼，蜡烛的火焰在他瞳孔深处跳动，“规矩很多，斯塔西热爱这些分条列出的法律铁丝网。可是，规矩用于管束听话的人，而我是个经验丰富的麻烦制造者。”


	31. Chapter 31

出发日期定在8月20日。不是他们定的，是斯塔西庞大的行政架构里某颗螺丝钉分配的，要是这位无名行政人员得知他或者她以某种方式决定了逃犯的行动轨迹，不知道会不会觉得好笑。

君特·伯恩斯坦照常上班，只要有机会就告诉别人，他今年夏天将要去西班牙度假。他的妻子，安娜·伯恩斯坦，也对她的读书俱乐部成员说了类似的话，并且当着朋友的面在商店里买了新的沙滩巾，给孩子们买了新泳衣，完全是准备享受安达卢西亚丰沛阳光的模样。

莱纳远远没有这么笃定。每过一天，他的焦虑就仿佛增加五公斤，像沙袋一样层层叠叠堆在肩头。他做噩梦，发出恐惧的呜咽声，直到安德烈把他摇醒，抱进怀里，悄声在他耳边呢喃听不清楚的安慰话语。两人睡在废弃公寓的地板上，铺着从柜子里找来的毛毯，三层，枕着从起居室找来的沙发抱枕。门口拉了一条钓线，绑着一个玻璃杯，要是有人走进来，他们能及时听到。截至目前为止，从来没有人到这一层楼来，邮差也不。

“我痛恨柏林。”莱纳低声说，下巴搁在安德烈的肩膀上，“我痛恨斯塔西。”

“斯塔西，确实。柏林，也许不，它只是个地方，一圈人工画出来的边界，它被劫持了。恨它难道不是很不公平吗？”

“要是斯塔西找到这里来——”

“莱纳，他们不会找到这里来的。”

“如果他们找到这里来，”莱纳坚持，“先往我头上开一枪，不要让他们把我带回去了，在牢房里面我甚至不能吊死自己——”

“莱纳。”

“你必须答应我。”

“我答应。”安德烈轻轻把他推开，看着莱纳的眼睛，“当我说斯塔西不会找到我们，我不是仅仅在安慰你。现在他们所有注意力都放在公路和港口上，催促他们的小猎狗在西柏林四处嗅来嗅去。他们连想都不会想到我们就在这么近的地方，这就是人的心理。再过七天，我们就能离开这里了。”

莱纳深吸一口气，把手放到安德烈的掌心里，点点头。牧羊人抬手摸了摸他的脸，颧骨处有一块硬币大小的瘀青，已经快要消退了。莱纳看起来消瘦而苍白，眼眶凹陷，带着两抹去不掉的阴影。安德烈凑过去吻了吻他的嘴唇，“你看起来像幽灵。”

“谢谢你，你看上去也一样。”

安德烈贴着莱纳的嘴唇笑起来，用力握了一下他的手。过了几秒，莱纳也笑了起来，躺回地板上，看着逐渐变黑的窗户。十点了，徘徊不去的夏季日光终于彻底熄灭。安德烈站起来，检查了贴在玻璃上的胶带，拿出火柴，准备点上蜡烛。

走廊上传来了脚步声。

安德烈飞快地吹灭了刚刚点着的蜡烛，两步跨到门边，背紧贴着墙壁。莱纳摸索着拿起放在毯子下面的木棍，侧耳倾听外面的声音。没有玻璃杯翻倒的声音，来客不知怎的没碰到拉在门口的钓线。靴子踩在陈旧干燥的木板上，嘎吱作响，脚步声在卧室门口停住，咳嗽声，被灰尘呛到了。

“你们在吗？是我。”君特的声音传来。

莱纳松了一口气，放下棍子，站起来。安德烈重新点亮了蜡烛，高个子斯塔西雇员走了进来，脸上布满汗水，在昏暗的光线里看起来像涂了一层肮脏的油脂。他冲安德烈和莱纳打了个手势，嗓音因为紧张而发颤：“我们必须走了，来吧。”

“现在？离出发日还有整整一个星期——”

“现在，快。就是今晚，今晚半夜关闭边境——乌布利希真的要建起一堵墙。”最后一个句子几乎是挤出来的，君特不自在地活动了一下脖子，摆脱一双不存在的手。

“你是怎么听说的？”安德烈问，把帽子按到头上。三个人冲下楼梯，不再顾虑脚步声是否会引起注意。

“我妻子在读书俱乐部的密友，她丈夫是工人阶级战斗队[1]队员，三十分钟前被调去布置铁丝网。”

车停在路边。大灯和引擎都开着，伯恩斯坦太太和孩子们坐在后排，隔着车窗都能看出她面无血色。安德烈和君特把皮箱搬开，掀起行李厢的夹层，让莱纳钻进去，再把箱子放回原处。君特回到驾驶座，安德烈坐在旁边，摊开地图，放在大腿上。蓝色小汽车掉了个头，冲出被公寓包围的内院，开往最近的东西边界。

这是个周六夜晚，还在路上的就只有刚从酒吧里出来的年轻人和夜班工人。来往东西柏林的公共交通已经被切断了，零零星星的人围着地铁站口和巴士站牌，质问手足无措的司机和售票员，最后被戴着袖章的人驱散。

君特开得很快，刹车和转弯也很粗暴。安德烈时不时低声说话，告诉他在哪个路口拐弯。发现前方的路被铁丝网拦住的时候，两个人都发出咒骂。他们被迫一直往西南移动，怀抱着能找到一个缺口的希望。莱纳蜷缩在漆黑一片的行李厢里，用手掌护着头，一边仔细听车里模模糊糊传来的对话，试图猜出现在到哪里了。汽车颠簸了一下，他的后脑磕到某一块鼓起的铁制部件，然后又一下颠簸，汽车停了下来。

沉闷的磕碰声，两下，像是指节敲打玻璃窗。模糊的说话声，莱纳在比棺材还狭小的空间里挪动了一下，耳朵贴在铁板上。

“这条路封了，你得掉头回去。”一个陌生男人说，听起来年纪不大，某个临时抽调来的志愿者，也许。

“我没看见检查站。你们也不是军人。”君特的声音。

另一个声音插嘴了，意味着外面有不止一个“不是军人”的守卫，“是临时交通管制，行人和车辆都不准通行，回去吧，先生。”

“我在执行公务，这里……”后面的话听不清楚了，君特应该拿出了自己的工作证，递到窗外。接下来是好几分钟的安静，莱纳屏住呼吸，生怕外面的人听见自己的心跳声。行李厢里闷热不堪，他的衣服已经湿透了。有什么东西咔嗒一响，汽车尾箱盖被打开了，莱纳能从隔板的缝隙里看见晃动的手电筒光线。压在上面的皮箱被打开了，君特下车抗议，说他们没有权力检查私人物品。

“您刚才说公务？您经常带着您的妻子和孩子执行公务吗？还有这个，”有什么东西叮当作响，可能是装在木盒里的珠宝，“为了‘公务’，您带的私人物品真不少，伯恩斯坦同志。我能看看斯塔西给您发的通行许可吗？”

莱纳不敢挪动，但是悄悄往旁边歪头，试着从隔板缝隙里窥视外面的情况，但除了皮箱箱底和手电筒光线之外，什么都看不见。君特应该没有立即拿出许可证，因为那个不客气的守卫又逼问了一次，要求他交出护照和通行许可。

“男孩们。”安德烈的声音传来，他也下车了，站在车尾箱旁边，“恐怕你们没有权限查看伯恩斯坦同志的通行证。你们是工人阶级战斗队队员？哪个分队？”

短暂的沉默。然后，“是的，东柏林第五分队。”

“叫我长官。我是斯塔西对外情报处的施瓦茨上尉。你们知道我们是做什么的吗？”

“只了解一点点，上尉……呃，长官，施瓦茨上尉。”

“没关系，不要紧张，我不是来责骂你们的。我会尽量用你们能懂的简单语言说明这件事，好吗？伯恩斯坦同志和我即将执行的任务，是不能摆在台面上的，明白吗？车里面那位可爱的女士是我们的‘掩护’，我们的护照上写的也不是我们真正的名字。我欣赏各位的责任心，但要是过于狂热，会危害到关乎国家安全的任务。”

“可是我们没有接到通知——”

“看在上帝份上，我们难道一举一动都要报告给每一个守着路障的傻瓜？你叫什么名字？对，你，过来，走近一些。”

“我叫鲍曼，长官，阿尔布莱希特·鲍曼。”

“阿尔布莱希特，我要你跑步去最近的公共电话亭，打电话给斯塔西总部，确认我的身份。X处的路德维希·施瓦茨上尉，去吧。”

“可是，长官，请您原谅，没有必要——”

“现在就去。”

跑步声逐渐远去，一个守卫离开了，还有一个。

“你又是谁？”安德烈问。

“辛格，小队长。”

“你们的指挥官在这附近吗？”

“我想是的，两条街之外，我想。”

“把他找来，他知道我是谁。我们在这里等着，动作快，不要浪费我们的时间。”

“明白，长官。”

他们当然不会在原处等着。小队长辛格刚刚走开，君特和假冒的“上尉”就关上尾箱盖，合力搬开路障，回到车里，加速逃离。伯恩斯坦太太显然还处于震惊之中，不停地重复“我的天哪，我的天哪”。

十一点多了，街道上空荡荡的，东柏林这一侧的路灯没亮，西柏林的路灯在大约五十米之外，划出一条清晰的明暗界线，像电影布景。蓝色的大众牌小汽车向亮着的路灯冲去，掠过堆放在人行道上的木板和成卷的铁丝。在正前方，三辆军用卡车像搁浅的海龟一样停在马路上，中间只剩一个狭窄的开口。

“别减速。”安德烈说，“直接冲过去。”

几个戴着头盔的东德士兵留意到了这辆飞驰而来的小汽车，抬起手，示意他们停下。君特把油门踩到底，径直向他们冲去。士兵们慌乱地散开了，一些失去平衡摔倒在地，另外一些举枪瞄准，但不确定自己是否有权射击。汽车从两架军用卡车之间挤了过去，右侧后视镜被撞掉了，骨折似的咔嚓一声。毫无预兆地，右前方漆黑的巷子里忽然窜出另一辆汽车，一辆灰色的伏尔加，挡在他们面前。蓝色小车猛地往左闪避，撞上路灯柱，卡在那里，车头灯闪烁了几次，熄灭了，刺鼻的白烟从车前盖下面冒出来。

莱纳说不清楚哪件事先发生，子弹击碎玻璃的声音，还是伯恩斯坦太太的尖叫。尾箱盖打开了，安德烈掀开隔板，把莱纳拖出来。流弹打穿了车身的金属板，火星迸溅。安德烈拉着他躲到车的另一侧。莱纳瞥见君特一动不动地趴在方向盘上，不知道还有没有呼吸。情报官的手又湿又冷，莱纳低头，瞪着蹭到手臂上的血迹。安德烈用力按着腹侧，一块黑色的血迹在衬衫上缓缓扩散。

“你受伤了。”

“不严重。”安德烈回答，咬着牙，“我们今晚有幸遇上了奥尔洛夫。”

“谁？”

“莫斯科的猎人。”

枪声惊醒了大半个街区，灯光纷纷从四周的窗户里亮起，一张张好奇又恐惧的脸出现在半开的窗帘后面。婴儿在撞毁的车里号哭，夹杂着女孩和母亲的抽泣。安德烈拉开乘客座的车门，帮伯恩斯坦太太爬出来。又一声枪响，子弹击碎了玻璃，碎片飞溅。他们手脚并用地爬进不远处的窄巷里，拔腿狂奔，莱纳扶着安德烈，让他把手臂搭在自己的肩膀上。伯恩斯坦太太一手抱着婴儿，另一只手牵着女儿，落在后面。莱纳冒险回头看了一眼所谓的“莫斯科猎人”，在阴影重重的巷子里，完全看不清楚容貌，只能辨认出高瘦的人影，以及手枪击发时突如其来的火光。

子弹击中了莱纳的肩膀，感觉就像被一个高速运动的铅球击中，然后才是灼热的疼痛感。他和安德烈一起摔倒在地，挣扎着爬起来，继续逃跑。他们冲出了小巷，跑进路灯和泛光灯的双重光芒里。两辆西德警车停在路口，十来个穿制服的人站在那里，枪口指向东柏林。莱纳跨过带刺的铁丝，没有留意到铁刺在小腿上划出一道接近二十厘米的伤口。莫斯科的猎人又开枪了，击中了安德烈的大腿，后者勉强翻过铁丝，脸朝下趴在地上。莱纳抬起他的上半身，把他拖到一个邮筒后面。他能看见伯恩斯坦太太倒在不远处，女孩拉拽她的手，大声哭泣。莱纳想爬过去把她们带过来，但是西德警察开火还击了，他被迫躲了回去，紧贴着邮筒。肩膀的枪伤疼得像是倒进了烧红的玻璃片，让他眼前发黑，莱纳让安德烈靠在自己身上，用力按紧他腹部的伤口。安德烈似乎在说什么，但是枪声震耳欲聋，什么都听不见。

抬着担架的人过来了，深深弯着腰，像是跑在战壕之间的无人区里。两人被抬上救护车，路灯在窗外飞快地移动，互相融合，变成一条长长的光带，远离枪声，远离东柏林。护士弯腰对莱纳说了什么，他什么都听不清楚，耳朵里嗡嗡作响。护士拿出一个小电筒，照了照他的眼睛，挪到旁边，也对安德烈做了同样的检查。莱纳摸到安德烈的手，皮肤又冷又粘，他用剩下的力气攥紧安德烈的手，直到护士过来，把什么东西放到他脸上。灯光在他眼前消失了，不是突然熄灭的，而是缓缓退去，一切变黑。

就像老电影的结尾，只是没有音乐。

[1] Kampfgruppen der Arbeiterklasse，真实存在的东德paramilitary组织，1952年成立，1990年解散。1961年参与了柏林墙的建造。


	32. Epilogue

所以，我就是这样到达西柏林的，在一辆救护车上。有很长一段时间人们不知道我的名字，我也不想告诉他们，怕他们遣返我。这是一种无效的挣扎，霍恩斯比知道我是谁。他到西柏林来看我的时候，墙已经真真切切地建起来了，四十多公里的边界，起先是铁丝网、警告牌和栏杆，有不少可以跨越的缺口。在接下来的一年里，砖墙砌起来了，加高，然后再加高，布下地雷，还有防止汽车冲关的Z形通道。

我始终不知道安德烈最后说了什么，他没有再醒过来。弹片割开了大动脉，医生抢救了一个小时多一点，在凌晨一点前后宣布死亡。葬礼在布里斯托举行，官方说辞是“滑雪事故”，为了预防家属要求验尸，很快就火化了。他的名字是卡尔·梅森，我是十几年之后才知道的，那时候我在档案里挖掘安德烈的蛛丝马迹，试着把他的人生拼凑出来。卡尔·梅森，听起来那么普通，就像你的好脾气邻居。我还是喜欢称呼他安德烈，我们第一次在柏林见面的时候，这是他给我的名字。

至于伦敦，我偶尔会去，但我不住在那里。1962年，我搬到苏黎世，在那里为西德联邦情报处招募线人，主要是往来欧洲和中东的商人。在那里，我的名字是“安德烈”，这是一个我能演好的角色。一个纪念碑，只有我一个人会去祭扫。我所有的面具都来源于第一个，来源于“麻雀”咖啡店里的陌生人。

伯恩斯坦太太目前在柏林独居，她的女儿在美国工作，是个建筑师。儿子在商场推销家用电器，我想。我不确定，我最后一次见他们是在1978年。

对了，我不知道你刚才有没有反应过来，安德烈·奥尔洛夫的儿子，就是菲利克·奥尔洛夫，代号“信风”，军情六处的双面间谍。小奥尔洛夫一度是克格勃的伦敦情报站站长，出卖了整个英国谍报网。莫斯科一直到墙倒下的那一年才发现他的秘密勾当。你可以说这是个巨大的笑话，我称之为报应。

自1990年以来，我每年夏天都会去柏林一次，拜访我父母的墓。后来我在不远处买了一处墓穴，给汉斯。我没有他的照片，也没有任何称得上纪念品的东西。石碑上刻着他的名字，“汉斯·沃格尔，挚爱的兄长”，如此这般。我希望我自己以后也葬在那里，到那时候，我才会重新成为莱纳·沃格尔，那是我最后的角色。

你看，快到午夜了，讲故事很容易打发时间。和我一起到露台上去，我想看看新年烟花。我们似乎提前喝掉了不少庆祝元旦的酒，这可不太好。我不能相信2000年已经来了。在我心目中，这是科幻小说里才有的年份。我的世纪过去了，这是你的世纪，如果你们非要搞砸它，犯些属于你们自己的新错误，不要再犯我们的。敬拆掉的墙和没有逃出来的人，新年快乐。

全文完


	33. 番外篇01

**On the Shores of Mnemosyne[*1]**

火车停在半路。先是一阵震颤，好像大型动物抖落身上的雪片，引擎发出低沉的叹息，这一长串钢铁箱子彻底不动了，任由翻飞的大雪抽打。

这件事似乎经常发生，因为周围的乘客脸上大多浮现出厌倦，而不是惊讶。可能是留意到我探头探脑观察窗外的样子，坐在对面的棕发女士放下了从上车就开始读的小说，摘下眼镜，“没必要紧张，冬天时不时就会发生这种事，也许轨道结冰了，只要十来分钟就能处理好。”

“这是我第一次坐这条路线。”我坦承。

“游客？”

“是的。”

“这可不常见。”女士露出微笑，她的嘴唇很薄，笑容像是用裁纸刀割出来的，带出了嘴角同样边缘锐利的皱纹，“我的意思是，在这个季节。”

隆起的铁轨下方，整排枯树在风雪中深深弯折。比这些树更远的景物已经一概看不到了，天空和田野融成同一片茫茫的灰白色。密闭的车厢隔开了风声，但光是看着，就已经能想象风的咆哮。出发之前，电台都在谈论前所未见的恶劣天气，渔船已经全部召回港口，部分公路关闭，我很可能坐上了火车停运之前的最后一个班次，真的应该在伦敦多留一晚的。

“来之前我可不知道这里能下这么大的雪。”我回答，“旅游指南承诺，英国的这一边‘通常’不下大雪。”

女人耸耸肩，像是在说“你能怎么办呢？”，把一个黑色皮质手提包放到大腿上，打开，找出一包香烟，抖出一支，递过来，我摇头拒绝，但是掏出打火机，替她点上了烟。棕发女人吸了一口，把下一句话和烟雾一起吐出来，“我叫朱莉。”

“鲁道夫。”我说，随便选了跳进脑海的第一个名字，很可能是因为几个小时前酒店大堂里有小孩在唱《红鼻子驯鹿鲁道夫》。圣诞节都已经过去一周了。

“你好，鲁道夫。”朱莉把烟夹在食指和中指之间，看着我。不知道为什么，她让我想起伊尔莎。最近几年我经常在陌生人脸上发现实际上并不存在的熟悉线条，从他们的眼睛里看见另一个人的眼睛，这是疲惫的征兆，我从老兵嘴里听说过。

“德国人，我猜？”朱莉继续说，把书签放进小说里，合上，收进手提包。

“对。”我说，“原谅我的口音，我近几年才开始学英语。”

“我觉得你已经说得非常好了。”

“谢谢你。”

“如果你是在夏天过来的话，对英国的印象应该会好一些。至少不会是，”她冲窗外的大雪和车厢里昏昏欲睡的旅客打了个手势，“这样的。”

“可惜我不能选择自己的假期。”

我们就这样继续交谈了一会。陌生人之间的闲聊，像掠过湖水的飞虫，轻轻触碰发亮的水面，从不深入。十分钟过去了，然后是二十分钟，一个穿着制服的列车员匆匆走过，往车头的方向去。过道对面那个歪着头打鼾的男人被脚步声惊醒，发现车还没有动，低声抱怨起来。

“那么，鲁道夫。”朱莉摁熄烟头，叠起双手，她戴着戒指，细细的一圈金属，花冠状的底座紧抓着一小颗蓝宝石，“是什么让你在这种天气里非去布里斯托不可呢？”

这应该是她一开始就想问的问题，只是碍于礼貌，仔细铺了一层关于天气、旅行和英格兰地理的软垫，才终于抛出来。我花了一分钟思考该怎样回答，最后决定说实话：“我去找某种东西，但我不知道那是什么，也不确定能不能找到。”

我的临时旅伴高高挑起眉毛，仿佛我刚刚抛给她一个烫手的铁球，而她不知道怎么才能接住。最后她摊开手，看着我的眼睛：“这世界上的所有人难道不都过着这样的人生吗，大哲学家？”没等我回答，她笑起来，取出第二支烟，用火柴点燃，“有朋友在那边接你吗？”

“不，不算是朋友。我给她发了电报，她不介意我拜访，如此而已，她不会去火车站接我的。事实上，等我到了布里斯托，也许已经太晚了，明早才能见到她。”

朱莉从喉咙里哼出一个拖长的单音节，露出了然的笑容。她肯定以为我是去见女朋友的，完全不是这么回事，但我不打算向陌生人解释来龙去脉，就让她这么以为好了。朱莉沉默地抽着烟，我们两人都看着窗外的风雪。天空暗了一个色调，被乌云遮住的太阳很快就要熄灭了。

火车突然又震颤了一下，鸣笛，悠长的呜咽声，车轮与铁轨摩擦，尖细的吱吱声过后是有节奏的轰隆轰隆。我们继续前进，穿过翻卷的风雪和浓稠暮色。

朱莉比我早一站下车，之后再没有新的旅客上来，对面的座位就这样空着。雪变小了，但还在下，车窗外像沼泽深处一样黑，偶尔闪过农舍的灯光。玻璃映出我自己的影子，我尽量不去看。如非必要，我不照镜子，避免里面的脸影响我的面具。

到达布里斯托市中心的时候，晚上十点已过。早前我在火车站随手买了一本给游客的便携地图册，此刻我站在路灯下面艰难地分辨那些蝇头小字。景点画得很大，我想去的那条街却没有名字。最终是一位富有同情心的流浪汉把我带到“棕榈周日”旅店门前。差不多二十年前，安德烈离开柏林之后，就是在这栋昏昏欲睡的破旧建筑里租了顶楼客房。

这地方竟然还没有倒闭，恐怕也快了，看起来没有人在修缮，里面和外面一样冷，门厅的拼花地板仿佛化脓溃烂的皮肤，已经不剩多少完好的木板了，为了节省成本，破损处填上了凹凸不平的水泥。前台没有人，放着一个老式黄铜桌铃，我按了五六次，终于有一个头发花白的脑袋从虫蛀的布帘后面探出来。

“我需要一个房间，一晚。”我说。

布帘后面的男人坐到桌子旁边，搔了搔肿胀的酒糟鼻，“几晚？”

我只好再说了一遍，把现金放到他面前，解释说我喜欢安静，因此想要顶楼的房间。酒糟鼻男人低声咕哝，翻出挂着号码牌的钥匙，拍到桌面上，指了指楼梯的方向，重新消失在肮脏的布帘后面。

楼梯是砖砌的，仍然坚实，但通往顶楼房间的却是木楼梯，灰尘像深冬的积雪一样厚。我拎着提包走上去，打开门，在门外站了一会儿，好像这是别人的卧室，而我是个不受欢迎的客人。我在很多地方都有这种感觉，它很快就过去了，我放下行李，开灯，坐在床上，环视这个旅店房间，床头柜，白色灯罩，地板上的棕色污渍，发霉的墙壁，倾斜的窗户和屋顶，写字台，靠背椅，镜子，陶瓷洗手台，衣柜。我想象安德烈走进门来，脱下外套，搭在椅子扶手上——他总是这么做的，从来不用衣帽架或者钩子——然后踱到窗前，注视已经入睡的布里斯托市。他在想什么？柏林在他的脑海里吗？

我站起来，也走到窗户前面，安德烈的幻影消失了。玻璃映出我的脸。远处，墨蓝色的夜空衬托下，教堂的尖顶刺向渐渐消散的云层。雪已经不下了。整座旅馆静悄悄的，也许只有我一个旅客。我锁上门，从行李里拿出手枪，放到枕头旁边，老习惯，有武器在，我会睡得好些。我裹着外套直接躺下，关上灯，但没有拉上窗帘，明天天一亮我就会起来，去见一个人。

——

开在码头不远处的钓鱼用品店挂着崭新的招牌。冬天，几乎没有生意，店堂空荡荡的。柜台后面那位晒得黝黑的先生告诉我，店铺是一年前易手的，原先的女主人做了一次心脏手术，不能再继续打理店铺了，不过她和她的丈夫就住在钓鱼用品店后面的小平房里。如果我想见他们，穿过后门出去就行。

我就这么做了。走过堆积着钓线、鱼竿、成桶鱼饵和潜水服的仓库，推门踏进阴暗的后院。地上的积雪没有脚印，完整洁白，楼梯上的也是。我按了按门铃，没有声音，只好敲了敲门。里面传来软拖鞋摩擦木板的声音，门打开了，露出一个年轻女孩的脸，大概是护工，她问我有没有事先通知梅森太太，我说有。

五分钟之后，我局促不安地坐在凹陷的长沙发里，面前放着一杯迅速冷却的茶，等着梅森太太。卧室门打开的时候我跳了起来，看着年长女士走过来。她穿着一件深蓝色毛衣，戴着一串珍珠项链，右手有戒指，一块皮带纤细的手表圈着手腕，除此之外没有别的饰品。安德烈的眼睛显然遗传自母亲，一样的绿色，让人想到海藻、深水和苔藓。她露出微笑，邀请我坐下，问天气是不是为我的旅途带来了很多阻碍。

“不算太严重。”我回答，用德语，她的脸好像一下子亮了起来，很多年没人和她说过德语了，“谢谢你没有拒绝我，梅森太太。”

“我不会拒绝卡尔的朋友。”

“我在电报里没能好好介绍自己，我姓沃格尔，莱纳·沃格尔。卡尔在柏林的时候，我曾经和他一起工作。”

这个名字就像落在舌头上的一小撮沙子。“卡尔”这个名字在我记忆里唤起的是一张空白的画布，我不能把它和安德烈联系在一起。为了不去看那双属于母亲的眼睛，我又喝了一口茶，把目光移到电话旁边的相框上，离我最近的那张照片想必是蜜月旅行的纪念品，安德烈的母亲和继父在烈日下看着大海，不知道是哪里的海，葡萄牙？希腊？另一张黑白照片是年轻的安德烈，穿着军服，戴着皇家工程兵的肩章，看起来不会超过二十岁。我克制住伸手把相框拿起来的冲动，放下茶杯。

“那么，您也在渡轮公司工作？”梅森太太问。

我完全可以回答“是”，说一些礼貌的废话，道别，冲上火车逃离这座困倦的海滨城市，但这样就完全浪费我从苏黎世到这里一路积累的勇气了。我清了清喉咙，对方想必感觉到了我的紧张，坐直了一些，一只手放在珍珠项链上。

“不，梅森太太，我不在渡轮公司工作，卡尔也不是。事实上，这就是为什么我想和您见一面，我认为……”我的句子开始变得散乱，“我认为您应该知道当时发生了什么，您有权知道，我应该早点来的，但当然，六处不会让我接近您，现在不同了，现在他们觉得无所谓了，那么多年过去了。”

“我不明白您的意思，沃格尔先生。”

“梅森太太，我来这里，是为了告诉您1961年8月13日凌晨发生了什么。”

——

我起先说得很慢，因为不确定该从哪里开始。后来故事本身接过了缰绳，自己往前奔跑。安德烈的母亲安静地听着，紧紧攥着手帕。她就像任何一个已经习惯于苦难的人那样接受这个故事：不质疑，也不反抗。中途我们只被打断了一次，梅森先生散步回来了，我重新介绍自己，复述我的来访目的。他不是很能听懂德语，但始终坐在妻子身边，握着她的手。

“我认为这是我欠卡尔的，我必须让你们知道他不是因为什么愚蠢的滑雪事故丧生，我认为这是我的错。”为了不让沉默持续太久，我最后这么说，作为我的结案陈词，“我真的很抱歉，梅森太太。”

她看着我，有那么几秒钟，我担心她会昏过去。她松开了丈夫的手，往前倾身，拍了拍我的手臂：“沃格尔先生，这当然不是你的错。你不需要道歉，我想卡尔和我一样，都很高兴你活下来了。”

我想说点什么，但哪一个单词都显得不合适。年轻的护工走开了，不一会又回到客厅，递给我餐巾纸。我强迫自己深呼吸，等着喉咙里的堵塞感消退，梅森太太问我想不想要一杯水，我摇摇头，站起来，感谢他们的时间，道别。

“沃格尔先生。”

我回过头，看着安德烈的母亲。她拿起电话旁边的相框，走过来，递给我。我盯着照片上安德烈的脸，不敢伸手去接。我担心这一个简单的动作会泄露我和安德烈的最后一个秘密，让这位母亲猜出一些她不想知道的事。

“就当是一份礼物，沃格尔先生。”梅森太太把相框塞进我手里，冰凉的黄铜紧贴着掌心，“我留意到你看了这张照片好几次。”

“对不起。”

“我刚才说过了，完全没有必要道歉。”她干瘦的手指短暂地覆盖在我的手背上，“我很感激，沃格尔先生，谢谢你把卡尔的事告诉我。”

我带着相框离开。太阳照亮了港口，积雪正在融化，布满了湿漉漉的光点。在我的想象里，安德烈走在防波堤旁边，戴着那顶旧帽子，不快不慢，也不回头，就像我们在柏林街头赶赴安全会面地点时那样。我在码头边找了一张油漆剥落的长椅，呆望着港口里林立的桅杆，海鸥从垃圾桶里拉扯出一串缠绕着罐头、纸盒和腐烂食物残渣的塑料绳，啄了几下，失去兴趣，展翅飞向互相紧挨在一起的小型渔船。

预定的火车还有三个小时才开出，还有时间。我已经查到当年安德烈在哪家中学教德语，今天下午，火车会把我带到埃克塞特，那里会有人记得安德烈，而我会小心翼翼地搜集他们的记忆。

钟声敲响，十一点了。太阳差不多移动到头顶，耀眼，但不温暖。乌云远远地盘踞在海水和天空交接的地方。我动身返回旅店，把相框裹进外套里，保护我的幽灵，不让他经受潮湿的寒风。也许我会再回到这里来，在某一个仲夏。也许我有一天会故事讲给另一个人听，完整的故事，柏林，两个陌生人，一堵墙。在此之前，我必须先把碎片收集完整，必须走完这片风暴过后的海滩，拾起被潮水冲上岸的碎木头和小块金属，假装能够复原那艘已经沉没的船。

全文完。

注：Mnemosyne，希腊神话中的泰坦女神之一，掌管记忆。


End file.
